A Thousand Words
by Zandrellia
Summary: After the completion of the shikon and her permanent stay at home Kagome finds herself in a predicament with school and funds until a mysterious benefactor bestows his estate to her in his will. Who and why?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: If Memory Serves Me…

The haunting howl of the night wind trailed down the halls in a rush, with it her hair fluttering about her face. She had to reach up and push the wayward strands out of her eyes, tucking them behind her ears before continuing down the dark corridor.

Beyond, in the distance, her destination could be seen. An open doorway; the doors were made of glass and from her position she could barely make out the edge of the balcony on the other side. Thunder crashed outside and moments later a spark of electric illumination filled the halls.

Her eyes were shifting with the storm, trying to adjust enough to the changes in the light to make out the shapes and figures of the hallway. She could feel her pulse begin to race as she passed the many trinkets and paintings that had become too familiar to her. Now they appeared foreign and frightening with their change.

Then she was lightly padding to the doorway, her light cotton nightgown brushing against the carpet beneath her bare feet. Her eyes darted around and in the next flash of light she saw him standing there, rain pouring down his slender form and silver strands flipping around him angrily.

For a few moments she merely stood there, wide eyed and confused. Someone was in her house! When he began to turn she felt her lungs burn as she tried to draw in a ragged breath, the cool night air entering her and chilling her thoroughly. Amber met Sapphire and she let out a small startled cry that came out twisted and strained.

"You! You are… no that can't be possible! You're…."

center /center 

** center b One Year Earlier /b /center **

The smack of the car door brought Kagome out of her mindless wanderings and she sighed, crawling out of the passenger seat and closing her door gently before turning to face her fuming mother. "This had better be good, Kagome!"

Her mother turned sharply and began to march towards the school, irritation radiating off her for miles. Inwardly the girl felt herself groan in desperation. She knew this would not end well. With a little sigh she slumped her shoulders and followed after her mother, entering the principal's waiting room and sitting next to her mother on a dusty couch. Looking around the ugly room she frowned at the distaste of the decorator. What did they do? Purposely find every gaudy color they could and then hit blend?

Moments later they were sitting behind the desk of the principal, he had her record in his hands and was tapping it lightly with a pencil before flipping it closed and handing it over to her mother. "As you can see here, Mrs. Higurashi your daughter has begun a steady decline in her efforts to maintain her grades. While we understand that she has been considerably ill over the past year and a half, since her recovery began she has made little time to repair her record."

Kagome's mother sat forward on the chair and sighed, opening the file and scanning the document slowly. "So what can she do?"

The principal shook his head slowly and frowned. "I'm afraid there isn't much that can be done. If her absences and lack of make-up work had not exceeded more than six months of time then she might have been able to go through with a summer program which we use to boost children in unusual situations, such as this. However, because of the extent of time that has already elapsed I'm afraid there is little the public school system can do for her."

"Can't I just take another grade over again?" Kagome asked, hoping to come up with a solution so that her mother didn't explode.

"No. You're beyond the age where you're allowed to remain in school for the full term you would need. By the time you obtained all the credits you need you would already be 21, almost 22 according to our records. We have limitations on the ages of our students." The man stood and went over to stand near his window, staring out the blinds into the blaring sun-lit afternoon. "There are few options available at this point. You could, if you can afford such a luxury, attend a private school. Their age regulations are less strict and then you could easily pass just a year and a half behind your peers. Or, you can forget all of this and when the term is over you may go."

"Go?" Her eyes widened and she looked at her mother in confusion.

"Honey, he means that if you don't go to private school that you'll have to find a job." Her mother supplied before shaking her head and closing the file slowly, sliding it across the desk again. "Well, thank you for your time. I appreciate your informing me of this."

"I am sorry to have to be the one to bear such bad news, Mrs. Higurashi."

center /center 

It had taken her nearly four years. To complete the Shikon and the ninth grade again while doing it. She had failed her classes miserably and had to repeat the entire grade, her constant absences hadn't helped matters. Kagome felt used. Not that she could jump up and scream to the world: "I just saved your sorry butts and this is the thanks I get?" that would be against her character. Besides, it would be horribly embarrassing. Her family was proud of what she had done in the Sengoku-jidai; they supported her journey thoroughly and did their best in supplying her with everything they could.

However, that could not save her future. Her education was lost somewhere along the way during the worst of the times, when it had seemed as if they were so close to finally completing the jewel only to have their nemesis come forward and strike them down. Once, they had believed they got him. That one time they had truly found every shard there was to get that wasn't had by the evil han'yō, Naraku. But at the last moment, before Kagome's blinding arrow struck him he managed to do the unthinkable. A shower of energy spread across the skies and with it the shards of the Shikon jewel, now primarily tainted with the han'yō's dark energy.

Naraku had been felled for a long while, the wind sorceress Kagura taking him up before InuYasha could completely destroy him and fleeing the scene. Kagome had fallen to her knees, weak from loss of energy and angered at her enemy far beyond she had ever been before. How dare he? Now she was here for longer! Now her life would continue this façade of normalcy but never find its way back to some semblance of it. Miroku came up to her, asking gently if she were all right, and she merely nodded and waved him off to tend to Sango who still clutched her brother's corpse to her breast tightly, eyes wide in disbelief.

They had lost so much today, on this day that they had believed they could defeat their common enemy. Sometimes Kagome wondered if the fates themselves were laughing at her behind her back. It certainly seemed that way. A voice broke her inner turmoil, turning her anger outward easily. "You were not prepared." She stood, roughly wiping the dirt from her bare knees before turning to face the imposing figure. When did he get here? Had he merely watched the whole event and chosen not to assist?

"Hello Sesshōmaru, so nice of you to bother and announce your own presence well after the danger is gone!" Her voice was raised and slightly grated, sounding harsh, and her eyes were flashing with an anger that had to be released on someone. The stoic yōkai before her was the perfect target. Turning slightly she glanced behind her to see InuYasha still wielding the Tessaiga and trying his best to taunt Kagura back. It wasn't working and it wouldn't. The little witch was not stupid. She needed Naraku not to die before she could free her so-called siblings. Rolling her eyes at him she decided to let him do as he pleased and turned her aggression back to Sesshōmaru. "So what do you have to say for yourself? Just why are you here anyway, some sick form of entertainment?"

For a few moments he said nothing and merely assessed the scene before him with careful eyes. Then when he was satisfied that he had all the information he could observe he settled his gaze on Kagome, slightly raising an eyebrow at her attitude. "Do not forget whom you speak to, miko. This Sesshōmaru has been following your entourage for some time now." He watched, inwardly amused, when a great deal of her anger subsided to be replaced with shock as her mouth fell open slightly. "It became apparent that Naraku would appear to fight you soon. If you and your companions fell then this Sesshōmaru had already decided to take matters unto his own hand."

She frowned at that and sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Instead of helping us while we were able you decided that waiting until we died was the better option?" He, too, frowned but not at what she said it was at her implications and manner. Rude bitch, she really should have been beaten into submission a long time ago. Humans were a stupid race, however, so it was their demise and not his own. He looked away from her then, face going blank again, and turned his gaze to the approaching InuYasha.

"What are you doing here? Come to see a real sword in action?" Sesshōmaru's eyes lowered slightly, tightening his look into a glare as InuYasha neared more. His half-brother was always rude and stupid; he hoped that it was not some chaotic gene that traveled in their father's side. If that were the case he would have to drown any future pups that displayed that temperament just to weed it out, an unwelcome idea. Without responding to the boy he turned back to look at the miko who was, oddly enough, giving the han'yō a disapproving glare as well. She obviously had not liked being interrupted.

"You require more training. This Sesshōmaru chose the option he did merely because he believed you to be adequate in power to destroy Naraku. Obviously, this Sesshōmaru was mistaken." He turned to leave, without saying a word or sparing a glance. Kagome merely stood there, mouth wide open now and eyes blinking in wonder as she digested what he said and what he implied. If he really believed that she was strong enough to destroy Naraku once and for all then the likelihood of that being true was very high, right? Sesshōmaru might be a number of horrible things but he was no liar.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Just Because…

When they had arrived back at home Mrs. Higurashi had sternly made her daughter see to any chore around the shrine that had been neglected and a few that really hadn't just for good measure. Kagome knew that her mother understood that it wasn't completely her fault but that she also expected a great deal from her one and only daughter. With a stiff upper lip and a little pep talk she was done in no time, body aching from the work. As she gingerly made her way up the final steps to her home she noticed her mother standing there with a small smile on her face and a crisp looking envelope in her hands. "This came for you."

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion and she reached out, taking the envelope and carefully turning it over to read the sender. There was none. It only stated her name and address as the recipient. With a confused sigh she shook her head and stuffed it into her back pocket. "I'll read it later. I'm really hungry, mom!" Her mother laughed at her and led her inside, the mysterious letter forgotten over the more important need for food.

After dinner she rushed into the bathroom, locking herself inside and happily filling the tub with steaming hot water for a long deserved soak. While removing her clothes she heard a crinkling and it was then that she recalled the letter. Taking it from her pocket she unfolded the envelop and then turned it over, sliding her finger beneath the tab and cracking the glue apart to release the paper inside. Within were a typed letter and a small business card. Looking at the card she read the name of a very prestigious law firm. Curious she now unfolded the paper to read the letter. The letterhead was of the same firm, some lawyer who merely gave his surname, Nakamura, had sent it.

center To Whom It May Concern,

Miss Kagome Higurashi is hereby notified that she must be present on May 6, 2000 for the reading of the last will and testament of Mr. S. Fukazawa. Please call ahead to assure that all persons required will be present and arrive fifteen minutes early so that proceedings can be done in an efficient manner. Tardiness will not be accepted. Bring with you two forms of identification, a certified picture ID and a birth certificate or passport is of preference. Be prepared to spend approximately four hours. All times and directions will be given upon reserved seating. Thank you for your time and patience in this matter.

Sincerely,

Nakamura and Associates.

/center 

There was nothing else. She set the letter aside, once again glancing at the card which merely had a telephone number on it and the address to the company headquarters. How odd. Her mother would have to help her pick something out to wear; it would be rude not to go. Death was something you didn't just ignore, even if it was a total stranger. Maybe it was someone related to one of her friends and she was being asked to go for emotional support? With a shake of her head she put the card down with the letter on the countertop and finished undressing to slip into her bath.

The reading was going to be in four days. Next Saturday, she'd have to make sure that none of her plans disrupted that day and find a bus route to take her to that part of town. Perhaps this would be a nice distraction from her turbulent lifestyle. Inwardly she cringed at her own selfishness of the situation. Someone's loved one had died and here she was considering their dying wishes a 'nice distraction'. Way to go, Kagome!

Four days later and Kagome found herself dressed smartly in a cute little black dress with some nice black flats and her hair done up in a sensible French twist. Her stomach was tied up in knots and she regretted not being able to eat breakfast before heading out to the bus. Now there was no turning back as she rode on the musty little transport, watching out the dirty window at the people as they passed by on their everyday lives. She hadn't found any of her friends crying in desperation over the loss of a loved one so she was still clueless as to exactly why and how she had come to be chosen for this reading.

The bus stopped and started several times and eventually Kagome found herself lulled by the slow pull of the motion and the constant exchange of noise and quiet based on the passengers that joined or departed. In a way, it was kind of peaceful to ride the bus, less hectic than the train and more humane than a personal automobile. On the other hand, the crying babies, pushy women, and smelly men that often chose to sit next to her were beginning to become more than she could tolerate. With a helpless sigh she turned and faced the window without looking at the persons next to her until they arrived at her stop in a large downtown business district.

Quickly she jumped up and pushed past the large woman that had been seated next to her at the time, ignoring the woman's rants of youth and their rude behaviors. She had to get off this bus now or she was going to lose her mind! Racing down the steps she nearly fell on her face from the momentum she had created but merely stumbled on the concrete sidewalk before dashing up to the building she had been directed to go to. It looked to be a large bank, but she wasn't sure what the company exactly was involved in. As she neared the doors a young doorman smiled at her and opened the glass that had been blocking her entrance into the building.

When she stepped inside she stopped for a moment, mouth hanging open in awe of the architecture. The room was circular and seemed to travel to the heavens to end in an arched dome ceiling. Several detailed carvings and crystal chandeliers gazed down from within the dome and Kagome had to smile at the beautiful representation. Looking around she noticed that in the center of the room, sitting like an island among the beautifully polished tile, was a receptionist desk where a young woman sat, answering the phones and directing customers to their appointed offices. Taking a deep breath she lightly walked over to the desk, childishly taking delight in the way her shoes clicked against the flooring only to echo through the area making her feel important.

She smiled at the woman who ignored her for a moment before looking up at her with an expressionless face. "What can I do for you?" The girl asked with a tone that showed she could really care less. Kagome ignored her attitude and smiled wider before answering.

"I was told to come here for the reading of a will?" The girl popped her bright pink bubble gum before lowering her gaze to look at a paper before her and then raising her eyes to glance over the rim of her glasses at Kagome.

"Oh really, which one?" Kagome blinked and reached into her small hand purse to pull out the letter, handing it to the woman who took the paper and read it slowly. The receptionist's eyes widened slightly before looking up at the girl and then back at the note. When she was finished reading she folded it again and handed it back to Kagome. "Room 24, Miss Higurashi, let me know if there's anything I can get for you while you wait for the proceedings to begin. There's a phone in the waiting room where you can call here by pressing 9. I'm sorry for your loss, miss."

Kagome shook her head as she placed the letter back in her purse. "Oh no, I don't even know him, but thank you anyway. I'm sure he was an honorable man." The woman seemed surprised by this bit of information and merely smiled at her before focusing on an incoming call, effectively ignoring the girl. The miko sighed and turned to look around, noticing large brass signs which stated the room numbers with arrows pointing to their designated halls. Ah! Rooms 20-25; that was her destination, turning sharply she walked down the hall, looking around but noticing that most of the rooms were either empty or the doors were closed and hiding their secrets firmly. When she reached the waiting room for number 24 she entered and looked around. It was a small room, a few chairs along the wall to her left, a loveseat in the center before her with a small wood coffee table between them and a few magazines placed on top. Standing next to the window, looking out and facing away from her was a woman who appeared to be waiting for the same proceedings to begin. She looked vaguely familiar but Kagome couldn't see her face and so she couldn't make out who she might be. Before she could dwell on the woman, who was dressed in a bright red summer dress, a group of several men entered the room and sat down, opening portfolios and discussing how the assets were most likely divided among them.

Business associates, that's what their relation was to the man. Where were all the crying family members and the depressed widow? It was disheartening to know that the man might have never had a family before passing away. How sad. She glanced over the group of men to see that they were all becoming rather aggressive over the topic of conversation when the room went silent as a young woman with bright blonde hair entered the room, followed by an older gentleman in a black suit. The woman was wearing white, a large brimmed hat over her head and a pair of stylish sunglasses on her face, hiding her gaze from the others. She wore a very classy but out of date two piece dress suit with a powder blue shirt underneath. Kagome frowned in confusion, was she the only one willing to pay respects to this man? She watched as the woman walked over to stand next to the other one, her voicing coming out to speak to her softly, though in the silence of the room it was easily heard. "It's time. Nakamura is here now."

The other woman nodded and sighed. "Let's get this over with. I have better things to do with my time." She didn't seem in the least bit remorseful over the man's passing and Kagome had to wonder why these people would be chosen. The poor man, she really was feeling sorry for him. The man in the black suit who had entered with the pale woman in white spoke up then, walking to a door that was behind Kagome to the right and opening it.

"Right this way, please. I believe everyone is present now so if you would all follow me and have a seat we'll begin with the proceedings." Kagome turned and followed the man into the room, sitting to the side of the room and feeling rather out of place. She didn't watch the others enter or sit, focusing her entire attention on the man before her. He must be Mr. Nakamura, the lawyer who sent her the letter. When they were all seated the man walked over to a television set and pulled it around so that they could all see. "First is the verbal testament of the deceased. Mr. Fukazawa demanded that his face not be visible during the recording, which is unusual but not unheard of, however I and two other associates were present for this recording and can vouch for the identity of the person if any doubt arises. Please be silent during the playing, once it has been viewed over any questions will be answered and we may go back to review any portion you may have concerns over."

Everyone remained silent as the man turned to place the tape in the video cassette player before walking around the group to close the door and lock it firmly, preventing intrusion. At first it was merely static, the blinding snow of black and white dots and horrible fizz, before a flash and then an image of a dark but tall silhouette appeared on the screen, sitting before a blue screen. It looked like one of those anonymous witness reports that they play on television programs about escaped convicts. Kagome waited, listening as the voice began to come from the darkened man. She felt a slight shiver creep down her spine and shook herself to try and forget the moment of déjà vu. That voice was awfully familiar sounding.

"I, S. Fukazawa, have thoroughly thought over the proceedings you are about to take part in. My estate cannot go to just anyone or to someone who held little or no meaning in my life. I also, cannot see my estate going to anyone unworthy of such a gift. The large sum of money and my precious home and artifacts within must be cared for and I can think of only one individual whom I respect enough to bestow this to." Everyone inhaled sharply except Kagome. Their fear was nearly tangible and she was afraid that the person to be named would be mauled by the group once they were announced. They had expected him to divide his assets among them, apparently. "The entire estate, land, property, business, and cold assets such as cash, stocks, and bonds will be granted to Miss Kagome Higurashi."

Now it was Kagome's turn to inhale in surprise. Her hand jumped up to cover her gaping mouth and her eyes widened to stare at the screen in shock. She had just inherited the estate of a rich business man! Why? An angry scream that sounded strangely like a mangled growl escaped the woman in red who sat on the opposite side. "What? Where did SHE come from?" The woman stood, followed by the smaller woman in white who was trying to calm the other down, and marched over to stand before the young girl, delicately manicured finger pointing angrily at her. "You little bitch! You just have to come and take the glory away at the last minute every time, don't you? What did you do to him! You cast a spell on him or something didn't you?"

Kagome was confused at this woman's behavior. She acted as if she knew her and had some basis for her arguments! With a frown her eyes hardened and her head shot up to look into the woman's eyes, ready to yell her down for her rude behavior. No words came out. Instead her eyes widened ever farther and she let out an odd little squeak before gripping her skirt in her fists tightly, wishing this was some bad dream. "Kagura?"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Out of the Frying Pan….

Only one word could describe what Kagome saw before her: gold-digger. She was near positive that this woman was Kagura and looking over her bared shoulder to the smaller woman in white it was pretty obvious who that was too. The question of their identities wasn't what was on her mind. What she really wanted to know was why they were here? Apparently the wind witch had taken to buttering up elderly men, particularly of the well-to-do variety, so that when the man croaked she could easily take the fortune as the weeping woman.

Even Kagome had to admit that it was a brilliant plan for one such as Kagura. The witch had no modern skills and absolutely nil social charisma, it would be the easiest way for her to assure survival and still live the lavish lifestyle she would expect. Also, nobody would ever wonder why she was constantly young looking. After all, she was rich enough to afford any kind of plastic surgery she wanted. A near fool-proof plan for an easy living for her and her younger sister; the cost of a little of her time with a dying man was probably nothing to her.

The woman sneered at her and her eyes flashed for a moment. "The miko, I didn't expect you to be here." Behind her the woman in white, who Kagome could only assume was Kanna, sighed and reached up to grasp her sister's upper arm and pull her from the girl's personal space. "Don't touch me! I won't be placated for this! I gave him my life, stood by him the entire time and here prances miss perfection to ruin it!" Both Kagome and the woman in white winced. The lawyer, Mr. Nakamura, came up to stand between the women.

"Please Miss. Hayashi! You really should calm down, I'm sure that there's something in the written will for you!" The woman turned to look at him with a glare and Kagome swore that one of the veins in her neck was ready to pop. This woman seriously needed some sort of help. The other woman smiled at Kagome gently and then turned to look up at Kagura.

"Come on Miyoko! You shouldn't allow the past to upset you like that." Her voice was soft and whispered harshly to the other who sighed, shoulders relaxing a little, some of her irritation dissipating. Now Kagome was really confused, this girl was calling her by a different name. Were they cover-ups? She supposed it was possible. The two women sat back down on the other side of the now depressed but hopeful men who awaited the will.

"Thank you, Toki." Mr. Nakamura said and the woman in white smiled a very pretty smile at him. Kagome blushed slightly at the obvious display of affection between them, how cute! He went back around to sit behind the desk and opened a file sitting on it slowly. "Now, Mr. Fukazawa had made this video recording after the written will had been signed. I will admit that, as his personal lawyer and good friend for many years the impulsive nature in which he chose to make the recording was rather sudden. Apparently he had come under some recent information that caused the change and it had little to do with the persons in the room." He pointedly gazed towards the Kagura looking woman, Miyoko, who sighed and rolled her eyes with a childish pout on her face. "Now, I will read the will and afterwards, because it is now the estate of Miss. Higurashi, she may choose to grant those wishes and reduce her own fortune or keep it for herself. Mr. Fukazawa made it known to me that he would trust her judgment." The lawyer looked over at Kagome who fidgeted under his gaze and he nodded at her with a small smile. "We all know that his faith in people's judgment is limited and should be coveted."

"First of all, Business assets; Mr. Fukazawa had a huge amount of stock, much of which was from his own company. He has said that all…" the man's hands swept over the group of men in the room. "Business associates from his company or its partners who attend the reading shall receive 200 shares of his private company stock. To do with as they please and on top of whatever they might already own." Several of the men seemed to relax visibly and a few even seemed a little surprised. Mr. Nakamura turned to look at Kagome. "Miss. Higurashi, is this acceptable?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, of course. It sounds quite generous to me." He lifted a pen and jotted down a few notes while every other man in the room now gave her grateful looks. They had not wasted their time coming here and had earned a profit, she had made several friends. Not that she knew any one of them.

"The company itself now has no CEO. Mr. Fukazawa has announced that Miss. Toki Hayashi will be his replacement and he leaves the filling of any other positions to her. He makes note here that her excellence in service to him during these last fifteen years has been both unexpected and pleasant and he hopes that she will not deny the offer." He turned to smile at the now gaping woman, a small tear ran down from the bottom rim of her sunglasses and she placed a hand over her heart, seemingly touched by this moment. "However, due to the change caused by the visual testament it is now Miss. Higurashi's position unless she chooses to forfeit."

Kagome gasped and frowned. "No! I couldn't do that to her. If she's earned it then she's got it! Besides I don't know the first thing about running a company." He seemed very pleased with her response and nodded, making another note before looking up to her with a smile.

"Then you merely choose to be the main shareholder?" Kagome wasn't quite sure what that meant but she nodded. It didn't feel right to take this woman's hard work and toss it down the drain like nothing. Even if she could be Kanna; she could never forgive herself. That and in about a week she would probably have destroyed the entire company. It just made no sense to take over. Looking past the now relaxed businessmen she saw the woman in white turn to look at her curiously and then smile at her. "You'll do a wonderful job, I'm sure." A pretty blush appeared on the woman's face and Kagome smiled at her, happy to have made someone happy.

"Now, let's move on to the division of personal assets." The woman in red sat up at that, a smile plastered on her face in hope. "Mr. Fukazawa had a rather spacious estate, a 13 acre property on which stood his main home. The home is a modern styled 6 bedroom home complete with garage, pool, and stables. He also had several horses which he raced frequently, a summer home in the US state of Georgia, nine cars, two limousines, a private golf course, and a ski chalet in Switzerland. In the original will this had all been bestowed to his…" the man seemed to smirk and shake his head before continuing. "Heir; However because he failed to produce such an heir the entire amount of it, and all the belongings in it that are not mentioned will go to Miss. Higurashi."

"Mr. Fukazawa would like to leave a few personal items to Miss. Miyoko Hayashi for her ever present companionship and sufferable nature. One: the red convertible parked in garage number four, he makes a note that you continually begged to ride in it and therefore assumed you must like it. Two: the clothing and jewelry which he purchased for you on your many outings which you left within the room on the upper wing of his home. He also notes that, naturally, you will now have to move out if you like it or not. Three: The painting of yourself which you placed in his study. He notes that he highly doubts anyone with good taste would prefer to have that in such a room and requests that you either remove it or burn it."

After this announcement the woman in red seemed upset and, oddly enough if she was Kagura, very hurt. She sighed forlornly and nodded in understanding before looking down at her small hands and wringing them around themselves. Kagome watched her for a moment, feeling a little sorry for her, and spoke up. "If you'd like, you can stay in the house."

"You are not moving in, Miss. Higurashi?" Mr. Nakamura asked her and she turned, shaking her head before replying.

"I am but it's going to be very lonely in a huge house like that. I grew up in a small home with my family around me. Maybe having someone there will make it easier to deal with. Miss. Hayashi knows the property well, she could help me adjust." Miyoko turned to her sharply and glared at her before throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, whatever; you always do this! Little miss leave-it-to-me come to save the day! Can't you ever just leave well enough alone?" Again the woman in white, Toki, placed her hand on her sister's arm and squeezed a little; silently pleading with her to stop. Kagome sighed and Mr. Nakamura fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I believe that is the end of our proceedings. Miss. Higurashi, if you could stay here please. Everyone else is free to leave, the papers will be sent to you as soon as possible. Thank you for your time and patience." The group of men got up and bustled out, talking about going and getting drinks. Miyoko sighed and got up, marching out of the room. Toki stood and grimaced while watching her leave; she reached up and took her sunglasses off before stepping in front of Kagome and holding out her hand.

"I never did have the chance to thank you for what you did for us. Ignore her, she's always been like that but she really does mean well in the long run. It was an honor to meet you again today and I hope we'll be seeing more of you in the future Miss. Higurashi." Kagome took her hand and shook it while looking up to smile at the gentle woman. Her world stopped for a moment as she met the lifeless gaze on the beautifully smiling face. Oddly enough there was only one thing Kagome's stupid mind could come up with to say.

"You dyed your hair… it looks nice." Kanna or Toki, she wasn't sure how to refer to her, laughed at that and smiled, releasing Kagome's hand and running her fingers through her golden locks. Then she stopped and looked to the doorway where a loud screech could be heard somewhere down the hall. With a little sigh she placed her sunglasses back on, smiled towards the lawyer, and raced out the door.

Mr. Nakamura smiled a little wistfully and Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little at them. They were obviously sweet on each other. Then he turned to look at her and nodded at the nearest chair to the desk. "Let's get going, Miss. Higurashi. I'm afraid that there's a lot of paperwork to do before the day is done."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: I Don't Know Why…

So, it had worked after all.

Kagome wasn't sure if she should be relieved that they were alive or a little irritated that the recipients of her hard work and time's final payoff were so ungrateful. Her wish had been used quite easily; she could remember every word as if it were yesterday. The shocked faces of her peers and then the tingling sensation of the magic; it was all there just within her mind but so clear.

"I wish that my enemy and the offspring of my enemy will continue eternity in peace."

No one had helped her plan this. She hadn't even thought about it much. All she knew was that someone had to do something about the pain. Naraku may have been killed but that did not prevent his offspring from their continuing assault. They had followed the group, coming at them from all ends and attacking them relentlessly for the revenge they felt they needed for their lost master.

One particular evening when the sky was an orange hue and everything seemed to glow with a warm light, Kagura had appeared. She had not come to them yet and they had all guessed it would be a matter of time. The woman looked completely lost; the usual clean and well kept witch was standing in a raggedy and torn kimono. Her raven hair was not up in its neat coiffure; instead it whipped angrily around her dirtied face with her powerful winds.

With a flick of her wrist a beautiful but cracked fan waved out before her. Then she smirked, eyes lowering slightly, and brought the instrument before her tightly. The Dance of the Dead was on.

Everywhere around them the earth stood still. Life seemed to run from the area and the color appeared lost. Kagome shivered and pulled Shippō close to her while attempting to look at the wind witch and whoever her new weapon was. Her eyes widened when she saw him, a mere corpse but still beautiful, hair flapping about him.

Kagura sneered and then roughly brought the fan down, sending the corpse flying at Kagome. She shrieked and was shoved out of the way by InuYasha. He growled out and slashed at the corpse, effectively cutting the rotting right arm off and causing it to halt long enough for Kagome to flee with Sango to the tree-line. "What is going on here?" Kagome asked as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Don't you understand? You killed him! Now what is to become of me and my siblings? Your stupid wish may have brought us back but what purpose do we have now?" The wind witch growled out in anger, her anguish laced her voice heavily. Her arm lashed out quickly and with a slight snap, as if an invisible thread had been cut, the corpse of Naraku fell over into a heap before InuYasha and Miroku. She slumped over slightly looking totally dejected and Kagome handed Shippō over to Sango before rushing between the boys and to the witch.

Her arms went around the shaking woman in a tender embrace. How could she have known that her simple wish would damage this woman's existence so thoroughly? Hadn't Kagura wanted to be free of Naraku before? Perhaps… something that had never occurred to Kagome before; perhaps Kagura herself had never honestly believed it was possible and so had never thought over what she should do when she did obtain her freedom. "I'm sorry."

Roughly pushing the miko away and knocking her to the ground, Kagura stood up to her full height and glared down at the woman. "You're sorry! That's all you have to say?" Lifting her arm she swiftly brought down the fan, bringing out her i Fūjin no mai /i attack and sending the blades flying towards the girl.

Kagome's eyes widened and in the distance she could hear the screams of her companions as they rushed to her. None of them would make it in time and she looked up to see the satisfied smile on Kagura's face. Closing her eyes and lowering her head she prepared for the onslaught of pain. A horrible scratching sound then came to her ears. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard! Shivering from the horrid noise she blinked before looking up. Why had… oh. Standing over her was the last one she expected to see.

Sesshōmaru stood there, not a hair out of place or a mark on his body. His prized Tōkijin held before him in a strong downward protective stance. It was laced with cuts and dents now and an ominous steam rose from the once beautifully cut blade. Kagome felt her pulse begin to race and she looked up at him with wonder. Had he just saved her? "You are behaving rather foolishly, Kagura." He spoke to the woman as if he had not just prevented her from killing someone. Like one would say to an acquaintance on the weather or their health, as if it was unimportant.

The wind witch frowned and almost pouted up at the demon lord. "Why Lord Sesshōmaru, I didn't know you cared so much about the life of one human. Especially not your brother's miko wench! Are you becoming soft?" Whatever response she expected from him she was highly disappointed. He sheathed his sword and turned to walk away, ignoring her. Kagura's red eyes widened and she rushed after him on foot, screaming at him the entire way of how weak he was becoming.

Miroku and Sango rushed up to Kagome, both asking her if she were all right at the same time. She merely laid there, mouth agape, and then turned her face to the equally awed InuYasha. "Did he just do what I think he did?" The han'yō's face contorted into a confused mixture of surprise and disgust before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. Obviously they would never know Sesshōmaru's true intentions.

That had been the last time Kagome had seen the insufferable witch before today. Now she knew that her wish had been effective. It might have taken some time for those that had been restored to become adjusted to their lives without Naraku but they had. Time heals all wounds. Kagome sighed and stretched before looking up in surprise. This was her stop! Jumping up she rushed off the bus and ran up the hillside to her home. Wait until her mother heard this!

"Momma! Momma!" She called as she rushed into the home. No answer. Looking up at the fridge she saw a sticky note stating that her family had gone to the grocery store. Kagome sighed and closed the door before shrugging her shoes off and climbing the stairs to her room. She would have to pack some things tonight and then get the rest later. As she sat on her childhood bed she reached into her purse and pulled out the shiny pair of keys.

Her eyes twinkled with delight and wonder, thanking every god in existence for this opportunity and gift. Tomorrow she would be moving into her very own home.

center /center 

"Do you really think she's the same one?"

"There is a high possibility. The chances of him giving his entire fortune to any other miko is rather slim, after all, he was not an impulsive man." The smaller woman said before taking a sip of her coffee and looking out the large bay window of the kitchen to the immaculate grounds below.

Kagura smirked and shook her head before lifting her own cup and staring down into the murky depths. "You obviously didn't really know him."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Home Again, Home Again…

"Whoa!" Her voice echoed through the large foyer as she stepped into the home, a backpack slung over her shoulders and a large red suitcase in her hands. Slowly she dragged herself and the items in while looking around in awe. This was her house now? A scuffling and a few grunts were heard from the door and she jumped before running over to open the doorway and laugh at the two. Her grandfather and brother were there, both leaden down with boxes labeled 'Kagome's Room' or 'Bathroom' in large and sloppy strokes with a fat black marker.

"This is the place, huh?" Sōta asked before pushing past her and roughly depositing the boxes near the wide stairs leading to the second story. He turned in a circular manner, looking around, before racing up the stairs to explore. Kagome sighed and shook her head before rushing over to her struggling grandfather and taking the load from him.

"Thanks for your help, grandpa. I don't really know which room is mine yet so I guess they'll have to stay down here for now." He was also lost in the grandeur of the home and mumbled something about historical accuracy before wandering down the hall to the right of the stairs. Kagome couldn't see that way but she could tell there was a wide window from somewhere in that direction letting the bright sun in to bask the hall. With a sigh she turned, nearly dropping the box on her foot, and squeaked before rescuing it only to have the backpack still on her shoulders swing loose and weigh her down.

For a moment she merely balanced there, knees turning slightly inward and feet at awkward angles. "Looks like you still can't manage by yourself." A voice said from behind her on the stairs. Kagome wasn't certain but she was pretty positive she heard faint laughter, too. With a heave she set the box down on top of the other and then allowed the backpack to simply drop to the ground before turning to face the woman. Kagura stood there, her deep red lips in a light smirk, before turning and going down the hallway that Kagome's grandfather had gone down. "The kitchen is this way, if you get hungry. There's a bathroom somewhere upstairs and you can have any room except mine."

She blinked, unsure how to take the bossy tones of the other woman. This was her house! Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, counting to ten slowly before opening them again to examine the entryway. It was truly extravagant. The walls that lead up to the second story were covered in paintings of magnolias on a dark blue background. Slowly she walked over to look closer at the wall, it looked like wallpaper but she wasn't sure. Without thinking she reached out and her fingertips slowly caressed the wall before stopping in shock. It felt like velvet! How amazing!

If the wallpaper alone was this expensive what was the rest of the house like?

Turning again she looked up at the wide marble staircase that led to the second story. It wasn't covered or highly ornate, merely a means to get to the next level with grace. Looking around again she noticed that there was a common color pattern in this home. Most of the basic items, walls, chairs, chests, and doors were… white. Lots of white; whoever lived here before must have been extremely meticulous. Or very clean, she wasn't sure which was stranger. Deciding she should first choose a room and find the bathroom before exploring she smiled and started up the stairs only to slip on the smooth steps and crash into them with a painful thud. Apparently whoever lived here before was also very used to taking their time.

Kagome groaned a little and looked around making sure no one had seen her little slip before continuing up the stairs, cautiously.

First she turned left, going to the door on her right that looked out over the open area of the foyer. Opening the door she walked in to see what looked to be a library. It appeared to span two rooms and the walls were filled with books of various kinds. There was a small rickety ladder that rode on a wheel train around the upper part of the bookshelves on the outer wall, windows spotted through the room and covered with dark cherry curtains that were tied back with gold tassels. In the center were three smaller bookshelves and Kagome walked between them, eying the titles for a moment before staring in amazement at the items sitting on top of the shelves.

Above the shelves, on each one sat a sword within a sheath. They looked to be very old but quite well cared for. Over each was a small box case made of plastic or glass, she wasn't going to find out yet. With a little smirk she glanced around at the dark wood and the large fireplace sitting in the rear of the room. This was an extremely masculine area. It was probably his favorite retreat and she looked over to see a slightly hidden desk with a large leather chair seated next to it, it was also red to match with the décor of the room and she couldn't help but smile at the monochromatic style of the owner.

Slowly she went over to the chair, sitting in it and sighing in content at the relaxed feel of the worn leather. It was a rather old style of chair but it had a sort of sentimental flair to it that drew her to enjoy it. Running her fingers across the arm rests her eyes twinkled as they felt the roughened texture of the material. Whoever had sat here had often spent many hours sitting within this very spot, arms resting against the rests with his movements. Curiously she opened the top drawer and found some sheets of blank paper, a few pencils, a couple fountain pens, and some paperclips; nothing spectacular. Closing the draw with a little frown she looked over to the side drawers and opened the one to her left, it jarred a little with wear and expansion from time and she sighed before yanking harder and wincing at the squeal the wood gave. Finally the drawer opened and she glanced inside. There were a few envelopes, some stamps which had the wrong payment on them, an ink blotter, and something towards the back which looked a little odd.

What was this, a stick? She frowned and reached out, pulling the item to her to find that the stick was actually within a small velvet pouch. Opening the pouch she dumped the contents onto the desktop to see something most peculiar. What time period did the old man believe he was in? Reaching out she lifted a small red colored stick to look at it more carefully and began to laugh aloud when her suspicions had been proven correct. It was a stick of wax! Setting the wax down she noticed the little book of matches that were also there, some advertisement for anti-smoking groups on it so it had to be a recent set. Did he use this regularly? With a shake of her head she began to place the items back in the pouch, various colors of slick wax disappearing within the purple confines of their home. Then she lifted the stick only to see that it was actually a smoothed piece of wood. On the end was an indented image, a seal!

Turning the wood to look down on the seal she frowned in confusion. It was inverted and hard to make out! With a sigh she sat back for a moment, ready to put the things away and continue on. Then she shook her head and reached out, opening the middle drawer and pulling out a sheet of paper. This wouldn't take long and she was so curious! Carefully she picked out a stick of wax, a red one just for fun, and then tore out a match from the half used booklet. Striking the head of the match against the grain on the book she heard the satisfying burst of the flame coming to life and watched with baited breath as it formed on the end of the tiny piece of paper. Before she could change her mind she reached out and began to melt the wax onto the paper, creating a pool of warm red liquid at the center of it that was about the size of a large coin.

She shook the match quickly and then set the wax down on the corner of the paper before reaching over and picking up the seal. Now or never… she turned it and stamped it down into the wax, mashing the fast cooling substance into a shape. For a few moments she merely held it there, pressing into the wax and waiting. Then she lifted it with a snapping sound and it released the wax to let the paper lightly float down to the surface again. Kagome set the seal down and lifted the paper to run her fingertips over the risen image. A flower, what an odd image for a male to use, maybe it had historical meaning or something… there were a lot of flowers depicted in this home already.

"Kagome?" Startled, she dropped the paper and the rush of air from its fall thrust the seal enough to where it rolled off the edge of the desk and down under one of the bookshelves. Looking up she noticed that whoever it was couldn't see her from here and she stood, looking over the shelves to find her brother standing in the doorway and staring in awe at the room. "Wow! This whole house is amazing!" She nodded dumbly and then practically ran over to where he was in a nervous movement.

"What did you need, Sōta?" He gave her a weird look but shrugged it off before turning away and going towards the stairwell.

"Grandpa told me to let you know that we were heading back home. It's almost time for dinner and there's work to do so we'll see you later, okay?" He began to go down the stairs and she frowned before running over to follow, lightly treading down the slick steps. Her grandfather stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at Kagura and then nodding before the woman shook his hand and turned to leave.

"Come over any time Miyoko! We'll have a chat!" Kagome frowned and gave the woman a disgusted look. Her grandpa was not a looker or rich. Why would Kagura be interested in him? Maybe old habits die hard. Or maybe the old man was just reading too much into things. She hoped that was the case.

With a smile she pulled him into a hug and laughed at him. "Making friends so quickly? You never cease to amaze me, grandpa!" He merely laughed at her and hugged her back before turning away and going down the stairs to the waiting car. Kagome's mother was seated in the driver's side impatiently waiting for them to come.

"Be good, Kagome! If you need anything just call, okay? And don't leave the lights on or the windows open!" Kagome merely sighed and waved after her family as they drove off, her mother's advice reminding her just how things never change. Turning she closed the door and looked up the stairs to see Kagura standing there with a bored expression.

"You haven't chosen a room yet. Do you need assistance?" Kagome frowned at her attitude but then she sighed and leaned against the door heavily. Maybe some help wouldn't be such a bad idea. This home was huge and there was so much to get her attention that she'd probably not remember needing a room to sleep in for days if someone didn't help her out. Turning to the witch she nodded and smiled at her. Kagura merely raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior but seemed to sigh and turn to venture down the hall to the left again. "Come on. I don't have all day."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: The Blue Room

Kagome had spent the entire evening and the next day unpacking and moving her belongings to her new home. Kagura had selected a small room which was creamy colored and filled with light peach tones. It also seemed to have not been used in some time as when she sat on the bed the comforter had a wave of dust that exploded into the air around her and caused her to sneeze. She supposed the room was okay and it was on the opposite end of the hall from her curious room-mate. If that's what you could call her. Kagura still acted as if Kagome was a visitor and she had a sneaking suspicion that this room was exactly for that, visitors. That in itself was a depressing thought. The old man had not had many friends, she guessed, and no relatives.

She had set out and cleaned the whole room thoroughly, adding her little personal touches here and there and emptying her boxes. When she had finished she had a little free time until her mom came to get her to go interview at a private school so she decided to explore a little. Exiting her room she looked across the hall. Directly across from her was Kagura's room. Next to that was another door which she had not seen and to the left of that was the stairwell. She supposed there was as good as any place to start and walked to the door, opening it to look in and find a very blue room.

The walls were a cornflower blue and opposite from the door was a window which had a small, white lace swag over it. Entering the room she saw that there was a little bistro style table with a pair of chairs made of wrought iron and quite elegant. They sat just near the window, within the corner of the room, as if to make a small seating area. To the left was a chest made of dark mahogany with a slightly beige colored cloth top. There was nothing else in the room. Even the light fixture seemed to be rather small and less ornate than the rest of the house. Kagome frowned before kneeling in front of the chest and opening it, expecting it to squeak like the desk drawer had.

It opened smoothly, as if it had been designed for the test of time, and when she looked inside she was surprised to find very peculiar objects within. First was a small and very old rag doll. It had black hair and a rounded face made of a dirty brown cloth, like burlap, with large black yarn sewn as the two eyes and a small mouth which seemed to neither be smiling nor frowning. The clothes that it wore were just a simple red dress that looked to be a piece of cloth sewn together and then cut out to fit the doll and a small yellow ribbon in the hair tied in a fancy knot. Kagome sat there for a moment, holding the small doll in her hand and running her fingertips over it. Whoever had owned this had loved it very much and she couldn't imagine the old man having owned the doll.

Setting it down she looked in again and found that underneath the doll was a small package of cloth. Untying the cloth revealed more cloth. With a sigh she lifted the cloth out only to gasp and stand, allowing it to flow to the ground. It was a kimono. A rather unique and old one, too from what she could see. It could possibly be a wedding kimono. Looking down in the package she noticed a pair of matching sandals and an obi were also stored away. A piece like this should really be in a historic society. She folded it up carefully and placed it back in its confines, tying it shut and then removing the whole package from the chest to continue her search.

Next she found about twenty books. They were from various authors and on random subjects but they appeared to be from many time periods, some were probably collector's items by now. Glancing over the subjects she found that the person who owned this chest must have been extremely into botany. Everything here seemed to be very feminine so far. Could these items have belonged to the old man's mother? Glancing to the right of the chest she noticed that there were a few loose items and then a large round box at the bottom. Curious, she moved the items to the left side one at a time.

A pink and red winter scarf, hand made and quite worn, it must have made someone very warm on the cold winter nights. Next was a large picture album. She lifted it out and opened it only to smile and shake her head. Of course, there were not any pictures. It only held pressed flowers. Some looked to be quite old while many were still bright with color. Closing the book and setting it on the scarf she then found a wooden trowel and a pair of gardening gloves that were very worn but from the looks of them, had not been used in some time. Finally the round box was cleared and she lifted the top to look inside. A hat box, that's what it was, because inside sat a large straw hat with a yellow organza scarf tied around the base. Lifting the hat she smiled and for a moment she thought of putting it on but chastised herself for being so childish and went to return it when she stopped and stared.

Underneath the hat was an old leather bound book. Taking the book and replacing the hat she slowly put all the items back in their places before closing the chest and standing, book in hand, to sit at one of the chairs near the little table. Slowly she cracked open the book and her eyes widened and twinkled with delight as she read the first page. i _The Journal of R. Fukazawa_ /i A little pressed daisy was glued underneath and Kagome smiled before turning the page and reading the first entry.

_ i Today father escorted me to the market to buy some supplies for my gardening. He says that it is a rather silly hobby but I don't see him complaining when I put fresh flowers in his room. I think he likes them but don't tell him I said that! I did not spend long shopping and rushed from the village before the people could suspect that I was not one of them, father does not need more problems than he has and we were expecting company tonight, too. I cooked the best meal I had probably ever made and even father seemed to be pleased, he did not say so verbally but I could tell by the way he was focused on the food that it interested him. Or perhaps our dinner guest was merely too much for him to handle. That woman always did rub me the wrong way but she is probably the eldest acquaintance he has and the closest person to being a friend for him so I am glad that she comes often._ /i 

Turning the page gently she relaxed a little in the chair and intently read on, unable to remove herself from the words on the pages. Absently she wondered just how long ago this had been written. She sounded to be a young woman, probably about the same age as Kagome, but the pages appeared to be worn with time and yellowed. She shrugged it off and turned back to reading.

_ i It has been nearly two years since I wrote in this journal. I had forgotten about it and lost it underneath my bed until I was sorting through some old clothes and found it today. Father has been rather reclusive of late. I believe he may be worried for me. I am now a woman and have well passed the age where most women settle down and have families. He is afraid that I will not marry and move on but he does not realize that I love him too much to leave him. Any man I might find would never be able to share me with him. I have never found a man who has caught my eye to begin with, so it is a moot point._

/i 

"Kagome? Oh there you are!" The door opened more and she looked up, startled from her reading to see her mother standing there with an impatient expression. "We're going to be late if you don't get ready now."

She lifted her arm and glanced at her watch, the little second hand ticking away as her eyes widened. "I hadn't realized so much time had passed! Let me get dressed and we can go." Jumping up she set the book down on the table and darted out of the room, rushing into her own in a flurry of clothes. After a little bit of primping to her hair she was ready and they left in her mother's car to go to the private school for the interview.

Hopefully she would pass and be able to go to this school. It was one of the least expensive schools in the area, just because she was rich didn't make her a snob, but it was close to the house and had a lot of good academic choices. They even had a year round swim team! As she rode in the car her mind wandered to the book. It had been extremely old. There was no way that the father the girl mentioned in the journal could be the man that had willed her this house. Besides, he didn't have any children. It must be his mother's or grandmother's.

center /center 

Kagura walked down the hall with her iPod playing her favorite ICP song when she stopped in mid dance to stare wide eyed at the wide open door to her left. The blue room was open! Rushing over she reached out to close the door and then saw the book sitting on the table. For a moment she stood there, unsure what action she should take. Then she quickly rushed in and picked up the book, darting over to the chest and setting it inside.

Once she was on the other side of the closed door she leaned against it with a large sigh and shivered. Dead or not… nobody was allowed in that room. It was strictly forbidden. She would have to tell Kagome to mind her own business if she knew what was best for her.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: The Stables

Kagome rushed into the foyer, darting up the stairs expertly and running into her room without missing a beat. Quickly she shred the stuffy uniform and donned some more comfortable clothes. Today was an early let out day in school due to a local celebration. She had decided not to go.

Instead of going out and being social this was the perfect opportunity to explore! Living in the house had become quite mundane. Once she had been accepted into the private school her time was completely occupied with classes, extra-curricular activities and clubs. With her constant busy schedule it was a very lucky surprise to find that her odd roommate, Kagura, could cook. Quite well, actually, and her signature dish happened to be Kagome's favorite: Oden.

The miko was practically drooling already at the idea of Kagura's cooking but decided that eating could wait until after her trip. Today she had decided to head down to the stables. According to Mr. Nakamura there were already several horses on the property. Most of the equines that the owner had were at his Georgia summer home, however. Apparently he liked to race them there more frequently than here. From a little side comment of the lawyer's it was something to do with the prize money involved.

She didn't understand any of that. Wandering into the entry of the long building she smiled at the simplistic white décor of this room; another clean and rather bland looking design. Her nose wrinkled delicately and she brought the back of her hand up to cover her face. It was not an exactly pleasant smelling place. "Can I help you?" A gentle voice called to her and she jumped and spun around to look at them, noticing it was a young man.

He looked to be about her age, a little older maybe, and he was taller by a few inches as she noticed from having to look up at him with an embarrassed flush. His deep brown eyes lit with amusement and stared at her while he leaned against the shovel that he was holding, the end sticking into the ground by his feet. Kagome couldn't help but take him in. The boy was quite handsome with long strait black hair that dangled over his left eye in a sharp arc, as if he had tried to comb it back but it fell out in defiance. His clothes were rather odd, he wore a long sleeve white button up shirt that had the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and buttoned down. Then over that were a pair of deep indigo overalls on his feet were dark brown boots and topping the whole image off was a long red cotton scarf that he had tied about his neck. Looking back up at his face she saw him silently laughing at her and she frowned before speaking.

"I own this property now. I was just looking around. Who are you?" She asked in a clipped tone, irritated that he had caught her staring at him. Not that she had tried to hide it. The boy grinned wide and gave her a quick once over, not lingering long, to which Kagome felt a little insulted.

"The name's Minoru and I am the stable boy. I was hired by Miss Hayashi about four years ago; she said I had that…" He stood away from the shovel and waved his arm out in a dramatic representation of Kagura's speaking. "Air about me that said I would be a good and loyal employee." He gave a small snort and then hefted the shovel out of the ground and lifted it over his shoulder before glancing back at Kagome. "If you need anything just let me know." As he walked away Kagome sighed and turned to look at the various stables with the little engraved brass nameplates.

"Um… hey!" He stopped and turned to look at her with an exasperated glance. She flushed even more and stared at the ground, her little black doc martens dashing into the dirt. "I don't know how to ride. Could you teach me?" Looking up she gave him her best pleading glance and he raised an eyebrow a little in an oddly familiar motion before smirking and nodding. She squealed in glee and jumped like a child before controlling herself and settling on giving him a huge grin.

"I can't do anything with you 'till you're dressed proper. That… rag-tag from the back shelf of a resale store isn't going anywhere on my babies so you better get your cute little butt on to the mall and hurry back or I'll forget about you!" He turned away from her again and she blinked before staring down at herself in wonder. She thought the little pink shorts and the no sleeve button up red blouse was cute! Especially because of the hand embroidered little hearts on the collar! With a pout she sighed and turned away, moping out of the stables. Hearing very familiar laughter she looked up and glared at the sunbathing witch. The woman was lying on a beach chair in a black bikini and had sunglasses on but she knew that she was laughing at her. "What's so funny?"

Kagura laughed some more before sitting up and looking towards the girl without removing the sunglasses. "You. You're so quaint and country. It's kind of cute in its own way but I can't really blame Minoru, can you? He's extremely vain when it comes to those horses. Until you clean up and wear proper riding clothes he's not going to let you on." For a moment the miko just glared up at her until a small smile formed on the girls face and her hands went to her hips.

"Well then. I suppose you'll just have to go with me to make sure I don't screw up!" The girl's determined voice rang out to Kagura and she watched as the witch sat forward before removing her sunglasses angrily and glaring at her. She pranced up the stairs to walk past the woman and into the kitchen, looking back over the balcony like patio and running up to her room to grab her purse. When she came out of her room the woman was just exiting her own, now dressed in a rather plain looking black pair of pants and a blue top that just seemed to drape over her shoulders. Kagome's eyes widened at her for a moment before all out staring. Kagura rarely wore anything but black and red, it seemed, so seeing her in the royal blue shirt was placing her in a completely different light. Not to mention that her hair was down and loose now, instead of the usual bun.

Surprisingly… she could admit that Kagura was extremely pretty. Now if only the woman would smile, she thought as she noticed her roommates scowling face glaring at her. "Are we leaving or are you just going to stare at me?" Kagome blushed and looked away while following her downstairs and going to the left of the stairs, into the small hallway that led to further unknown places. Kagura opened the door to the garage and they stepped in, it was huge! Five cars sat there, all beautiful and every one different. It seemed that the rather gargantuan truck that sat in the first space was the previous owner's most favorite ride. It was a sandy gold color and seemed to demand respect and courtesy.

The next was a powder blue sporty looking car with a black soft top. It was very tiny but really beautiful. Definitely something that was used to impress. Next was a rather every day looking white four-door. It looked like something her mother would drive. Kagura looked at the car and then smiled up at her reaction. "That's Minoru's car. This is his designated parking space." They continued to the fourth space where a cherry red convertible sat, top down. Oh yes, she remembered, this was the car that had been given to Kagura in the will. The last space was empty.

"Who parks there?"

Stopping next to the driver's side and pulling out her keys, Kagura turned her head to look at the empty space the girl was pointing at. "Usually that's reserved for important guests. Typically either Nakamura or Toki, but they usually ride together anymore." As she opened the door and pushed the release for the lock on the passenger side she noticed the miko's face scrunch in confusion. "Is there something unusual about what I said?"

Kagome shook her head and snapped the lock on her seatbelt before looking up at her companion. "No. I was just wondering why you don't call her Kanna anymore."

Kagura bristled but sighed and moved to turn the car on, pressing the button to open the garage door to her space. "We don't go by those names anymore. Those names were given to us by that freak and we try not to associate ourselves with him. There are still a select few around who remember him and how much of a nuisance he was."

The entire ride to the mall Kagome's mind was occupied with this thought. Who had remained other than these two? Names and faces began to race in her vision, drawn up from her memories to haunt her. Shaking her head she scolded herself. Long ago she had sworn that she would not spend forever remembering the past. Kagura pulled the car into a parking space a good distance from the entry of the mall and Kagome looked at her oddly when they got out. "Was there no parking closer?"

"Of course there was. I always park on the outer edges of the lot. The walk to the door is good for your figure." Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes and followed the woman into the mall. She would soon learn that the witch loved to shop but hated crowds and therefore, was miserable company.

center /center 

Kagome stepped back into the stables, dressed for success she hoped. The boy wasn't anywhere around so she decided to take a look at the stock available. Maybe this could become a fun hobby. She had horses; she might as well enjoy them!

Passing the first stall she looked in, it was a rather small stall and inside was a ruddy spotted looking horse that appeared to be sleeping. Reading the nameplate it said "Dusty". Smirking she went down the line. Sometimes they were odd or funny looking and other times they would catch her eye. A pretty bay colored mare named "Duchess" and a white one named "Consuela" were both notable and she tried to remember their names to ask the boy about. Finally she reached the end of the stalls and found a rather wider one. This mare must be extremely special. Looking in she saw a very beautiful looking chestnut colored horse with dark black mane. It slowly walked over to her and nuzzled at her, trying to convince her to give her something.

"She wants sugar lumps. I kept telling him not to spoil her but she was his favorite." Kagome smiled at the boy's voice and looked down at the nameplate while patting the horse on the neck. Her eyes widened and she stared at it for a moment before looking back up at the horse with an odd glance. The horse had the same name as her! "Yeah… that girl she's a sweetie, for sure. Rare breed, she is, too. A Caspian! He fought tooth and nail to get her, though. Loved her from the moment he saw her. I think he was going to breed her with one of the Arabs before… well, you know."

Kagome felt frozen to the spot, unable to look over at him as her hand absently patted the pretty mare. Was it a coincidence? Could it be that he had chosen to bestow his fortune to her because of this horse? Blinking she turned to look at the stable boy who was eying her clothes with a critical gaze. He was nodding slowly and humming to himself. Kagura had helped her choose this, saying that Minoru had rather expensive tastes. She wasn't sure how riding in this was going to be comfortable but she'd give it a shot.

As she turned to look at him she sighed and waited until the evaluation was done. His eyes traveled down and then back up, carefully assessing her from the tips of her lace up boots, along her stocking clad legs, to the mid-thigh hem of the close fitting skirt. She blushed when she noticed that the little white petticoat stood out just at the bottom, the scalloped edges trimming against the black of the skirt in a feminine contrast. He seemed to approve, however, and moved up to her torso which was now covered with a long white cashmere blouse. The neck was high and rose around in a stiff collar and the sleeves were long and loose but gathered at the ends in the same fashion as the neckline. It was tucked neatly into the skirt and around her waist was a simple gold chain belt which more or less seemed to drape over her than hold anything up. Her hair had been pulled up in rolls and then tied back with a small white bow and on her hands were small black riding gloves. When his eyes finally met hers he smirked and nodded.

"That will do fine. Have you found one you'd like?" She sighed and turned to look at the Caspian mare near her and smiled at it but the boy quickly shook his head, hair flying about his face. "Oh, no, no, no! You are nowhere experienced enough to ride 'gome!" Kagome snorted at the man's fondness of the horse and his use of her name but knew he was right and moved on, pointing to the one named Consuela with a questioning gaze. "That's Connie, she's an Andalusian, but I think she's still too much for you to handle. Would be right appropriate when you've broken into riding, though, she's a fine jumping one and he rarely rode her out. Miss Toki tends to take her out mostly; I think he bought Connie for her, 'onestly!" He laughed a little and Kagome smiled before stepping over to the next, the bay one named Duchess. "Ya! Duchess'll do you good! She's a sweet Paso Fino and one of our older mares. You can ride her… miss?" He questioned and Kagome smiled, almost ready to give her first name but remembering the hose and thought better of it.

"Higurashi." He raised an eyebrow at her curiously as he led the old horse out of the stall and she again had a sense of recognition at his actions but couldn't place it. Shaking her head a little she followed him outside to begin her first riding lesson on the expansive grounds of the estate. It was a beautiful day for riding! Minoru pointed down towards a well worn track with jumping fences in the middle and smiled at her.

"That's the master's riding range. I don't think he'll mind if you use it." He smiled and turned to her, ready to help her mount and then laughed at her confused stare. Square one, it was. They started the lesson slowly and oddly, but by the end of the day he had trained her to trot the horse around in a smooth beat and mount and dismount on her own without difficulty. As he watched her he couldn't help but imagine her taking the master's horses to the races and shows as he had loved to do. It would do them all some good to be back in the game.

She laughed aloud and turned to face him. "Look, Minoru! I'm doing so well, thank you so much!" Kagome was so pleased and her eyes twinkled with glee as she rode around on the gentle mare before coming up to stop next to him and dismounting. Suddenly she threw her arms around him in a huge hug and he blinked before reaching around and hugging her back with a laugh. What a refreshing little woman!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: No Place Like Home

Kagome happily hummed to herself while her legs absently swung, feet knocking against the table and booth rhythmically. A pencil sat, eraser nestled onto her bottom lip and held delicately in her hand while she stared at the book before her then turned to glance at the sheet of paper next to it. It was all too confusing for her to make out! Suddenly something stung sharply against her right thigh and she squeaked before jumping and looking down to find a wooden cooking spoon to be the culprit.

Her gaze traveled from her leg and down with the dripping of the pesto that resided over the painful twinge, to the spoon resting on the floor innocently, along the dotted green trail and to a pair of cute little shiny black heels. One of which was tapping in irritation. With a smile Kagome looked up to the owner of the shoe to see a very irritated look on Kagura's face. "Uh. Did I do something wrong?"

"Get out!" The young woman frowned as her eyes widened to stare at the witch and her mouth fell open slightly. Her face pulled tight into a grimace as she jumped up and marched over to the counter, never removing eye contact, to snatch a bar towel from the counter and wipe her leg clean of the pesto. Then she stood abruptly and turned on her heel, stomping back to her seat and sitting down again with a firm finality.

"This is my house. I'll sit where I please!" With that she looked around for her pencil only to find that it had been thrown down to the table and then rolled under the booth on the opposite end, against the wall. Giving out a defeated sigh she stood again and kneeled, ready to climb under the table in search for the writing utensil when a low voice halted her actions.

Once again the shoes were tapping in irritation only now they were right next to Kagome. "For your information, my pretty little mortal friend, this kitchen belongs to me. Not you. He bought this, every square inch of it, for my use. You didn't honestly think he cooked his own meals, did you?" She gave a little snort of disdain before turning to the closet to pull out a small mop and clean up the mess on the tile. The younger woman continued to bend down until she was on her hands and knees and then pulled the pencil from its precarious place near the outer wall.

Slowly, so as not to bash her head against the table, she stood and then sat back in her place. As she lifted her math book at an angle to read more comfortably she smirked and softly replied. "Perhaps that might be true but it is not your kitchen anymore, or his." The last little statement had a hardened edge to it and the young woman fought a laugh as the witch gave a gasp at the show of disrespect. Kagome had learned that Kagura was extremely nervous when it came to the subject of the home's previous owner. He intimidated the woman and that was no small feat, indeed. It only made her curiosity of who he was all the more tempting and she had to keep herself from running about the house to find some new thing to get into.

The windowed doors of the balcony opened and Minoru stepped in and sauntered over to the refrigerator, pulling out a carafe of orange juice and taking a swig without bothering to get a glass. Kagura sneered at him and gave him a rather motherly glare, ready to admonish his behavior when Kagome interrupted her movements by thrusting the book down and giving an overdramatic sigh. The stable hand walked over to where she was and leaned against the back of the booth, looking over her shoulder at her book and then at the paper. "You did it wrong. You're supposed to carry but there shouldn't be a remainder."

Quickly Kagome jumped and turned in her seat, grasping onto the young mans hand with a gentle but firm grip. "You know how to do this! Help me, please!" She put her hands into a prayer position before her face and bowed slightly before looking up with a pouting expression. Minoru sighed and turned his head slightly to look at her before seating himself next to her, forcing her to scoot over against the wall.

"Sure. But you have to promise to pay me back whenever I need a favor." Kagura laughed at that and turned away from the pair to return to her cooking, ignoring their talk of mathematics. Inside she was still feeling the effects of the other girl's comments on the deceased owner of the home. Her thoughts were turbulent with anger and even regret. This young girl had no idea who she spoke of – had never known him – and yet she behaved as if he were someone she knew better than the witch herself. How preposterous! Only one woman had known him better than she and that little tart had nothing to contain his interests once she had aged.

This girl, Kagome…she could have been competition. Kagura did not like that.

center /center 

Homework finished and dinner had Kagome finished drying the last dish and set it in the cabinet before reaching down to unplug the sink. Looking out the window she watched the vast greenery that seemed to go on forever as it faded into an untouched land of her ancestors that she had danced across in her modern fashion. It had been a long time since she had thought of that time, the Sengoku-jidai, the time of her past, of yōkai, of struggle, of her heart. How she longed to go back and yet refused to look at it.

Unwanted a memory surfaced and seemed to shiver until she realized that tears had entered her eyes. Her best friend's face, no, not the silvery haired han'yō that she had clung to so desperately. This was Sango, the strong and self-reliant demon taijiya. But this was an unhappy vision of a powerful ally being bested by an unknown foe. Her dear, dear friend had caught ill one night and slowly the woman's health had deteriorated.

Kagome had remained by her side through the entire ordeal, holding her hand and caring for her every step of the way. Still the warrior within Sango could not allow her to merely lay back and be weak and so she had fought with them relentlessly to let her go about her daily life, insisting that it was nothing. At first there was nothing they could do but attempt to get her to slow down a little or give some of the work to someone else for a moment or two. When a monsoon season hit the area and the never ending torrents of rain fell upon them the entire village had grouped in the effort of trying to get the woman to be still. It was a futile attempt.

One night, during a particularly rough storm, the thunder crashed outside and Kagome remembered her friend's face as if it were yesterday; Sango looked ten years older. Her skin was pale and mottled with a grotesque blue tint to it. Those once laughing eyes were bloodshot and could hardly focus. What was the worst were the body wracking coughs. She coughed roughly and it seemed to be ripping the woman apart from the inside out. The young miko had tried desperately to help her, running a warmed washcloth over the other's forehead in an attempt to soothe her. It was during this action that the slayer shot up, coughing hard and leaning into Kagome that they all knew the demise of their friend was near. Blood and a gooey clump of mucus that had a green tinge to it collected in the cloth that was in the miko's hand.

It had been painful and in her last moments she had barely known who was who or what was where. Kagome could recall the woman's request clear as ever in her mind and her fingers clenched over the countertop, tears streaming down her face. "Find Miroku, please." Sango had asked her voice raspy and her eyes staring into nowhere. The monk entered the hut and everyone left him alone but due to the rain Kagome had stayed close and so she had overheard the conversation. She wished that were not true.

"You wished to see me Lady Sango?" Ever the respectful one during a time of grief, Miroku seemed to be steeling himself against the obvious truth by remaining detached. Kagome felt a part of herself go out to him, crying for his loss.

Scuffling could be heard and then a quiet "Thank you." from Sango. For a few moments there was silence and peace. "I am sorry." It was very rough and different from the woman's usually gentle tones but full of pain and laced with regret. The sound of cloth shifting and then another small wave of coughs before a sigh could be heard, most likely from Miroku.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Sango."

A little laugh, hard and fought for but slightly sarcastic and with a bite of condescension. "Of course there is."

"What is there that you could possibly have never done for me?" Miroku's voice was breaking and it was obvious that he was on the verge of tears. He truly was such a brave man.

"I never gave you any children."

Kagome gasped and her hand rushed up to clasp onto her face which burned with a light blush and she ran out, not caring for the possible dangers of the storm anymore. She had just intruded on a timeless moment that would forever be burned in her memory. That night Sango died. Kagome would never forgive herself.

However… that was not all that fate had in store for the young miko that turbulent evening.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Dream a Little Dream

"I never knew washing dishes could be such a traumatic event."

Kagome blinked in confusion before turning to look at Kagura who was leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room, already dressed for bed. In her delicate hand was a small wine glass with some sort of red substance in it. "Leave me alone, please." She told the witch, turning from her to throw the dishcloth to the counter and then nearly running past her and up the stairs. Nobody followed her so she supposed the woman had heeded her request. Or perhaps she simply did not care. It made no difference to her anyway.

For the first time in weeks she slipped on the cool marble stairs and came crashing down onto them. Ignoring the pain she lifted herself slowly to drag her body across the final steps and onto the second level. Looking up slowly she saw her room at the end of the hall and yet something begged her to look left, through the curtain of dark tresses that fell from her head and to the lightly closed door of the mysterious little blue room. It had been days since she had visited the first time and Kagura had thrown a fit that afternoon.

Pushing herself up with a small grunt she shoved her hair out of her face and marched over to the door. Kagura did not frighten her. She wanted to read the rest of that diary, perhaps it would deny her mind the thoughts it was already attempting to resurface. Slowly she opened the door and walked to the chest, lifting the lid with one hand and reaching in to grasp the diary with the other. With a small smile she held the book to her chest and lowered the lid before turning to the little bistro table. In the middle of the room she stopped and then turned the other direction to walk out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kagome wanted to be comfortable while reading and so she had decided to go to her room.

Entering the room and locking the door behind her she lay on the bed, opening the book to flip through to the passage she was at next. Again she wondered just who had written these elegantly scripted words. Whoever it was had not lived in modern times long, most likely. Or maybe they just wished to live in the past? With a shrug she glanced at the next entry.

i I fear that I will be the death of my beloved father; Just a few short months ago a man came to him to ask for my hand. It was extremely surprising and exciting! I had known him for some time, he is the son of the tailor in a nearby village, and we had spoken merely on a business basis. Whatever he told my father it worked because in two weeks time I will be a bride. I cannot believe that he will do this to me. Did I not care for him well enough? I believe that I will die somehow. As a child I maintained this fantasy that I would forever remain by his side. Now he is pushing me away and I cannot truly express my grief. He has also told me that once I am wed I may not see him again. Why must life be so complicated; perhaps it is merely due to the man I speak of making it so but I hope that is not the case! /i 

So that explained the kimono. That poor woman, she really felt sorry for her. Being forced to marry like that and being ripped from her father. It had to have been a horrible experience. With a sigh Kagome closed the book slowly and set it on a small table that was next to her bed. Lying back again she yawned a little and allowed sleep to overcome her, drawing her into the dreams she might have.

At first everything appeared dark. The black of night slowly faded into hues of darkness which were occasionally lighted by the strikes of lightning in the sky overhead. The leaves before her were indigo and she brushed past them without a thought, repeating motions she had 500 years prior. She stepped through the trees silently, the gentle sounds of the night surrounding her. Her eyes adjusted slowly and eventually she could make out ahead of her; a shadow moving in the trees, voices talking. Kagome screamed in her mind. She didn't want to see this again. Her body wouldn't listen to her however and as she neared the voices she could make them out.

"Do you think that this is the right thing to do?" That was InuYasha's voice, uncertain and boyish.

"Is it not what you always wanted?" This was Kikyo, although she seemed to be trying to reason with him and was not being malicious.

A sigh and then a rustle of some fabric and Kagome saw a familiar pink glow. She gasped but a hand shot out to cover her mouth, keeping her from crying out. The Shikon jewel; how was that possible? Her eyes darted over to see if she could make out the person holding her back but they were too close and it was too dark. A firm body was pressed to her back, holding her rigidly in place. Every muscle seemed to be ready to spring into action. Whoever it was they were waiting for something.

Then InuYasha spoke again. "I wish to become a full demon so that I can protect those I love." Kagome felt tears well in her eyes. No! The pink glow darkened slightly before a burst of light and then it was gone. For a few moments there was merely silence, and then horrible groaning and growling and the sounds of something squirming on the forest floor.

"InuYasha?" That was Kikyo, she seemed afraid. Then the woman screamed and the sound of ripped fabric could be heard. Kagome closed her eyes and flinched on reflex, turning towards the one holding her muffled cries in. A thump, hard and cold could be heard and then some heavy breathing and sniffing. He had killed her. InuYasha had killed Kikyo with his own two hands! Suddenly the person behind her shoved out and she spun for a moment before seeing a glimpse of a long silver hair and the glisten of a sword.

A guttural growl and then a hacking sound. Kagome bent over and covered her head with her hands, trying to block the sounds out. A yelp echoed around for miles, although from which of the two it was uncertain, and then a vicious tearing noise before another body fell. Something… something crunched, like a bone being shattered. Then there was silence for a few moments before a hiss and a louder growl. Shakily she moved forward, unsure if she wished to see this but knowing she had no choice. A flash of lightning again and there he stood, covered in blood and towering over the corpses.

He reached out to touch the sword and it burned him but he merely glowered at it and tried again after a few moments. Kagome stood there; mouth hanging open and eyes blankly looking to the fallen forms of Kikyo and InuYasha. Sesshōmaru reached out for the Tessaiga again and gave another hiss before lowering his hand to wait. Kagome frowned and turned to look at him. "Why did you do that? We could have stopped him!"

Sesshōmaru did not look at her and reached out to try again only for the same thing to occur. His face hardened into a more menacing glare as he spoke. "You believe that to be true because you are foolish. InuYasha would only do what he wanted and he had wanted to become a demon. I merely waited until he was one to kill him instead of removing the Tessaiga from his possession while still a han'yō. You should thank me for being so considerate."

Kagome could feel her blood pressure rising as the tears continued to fall from her face. "Considerate? What is wrong with you?" She marched over to the sword and picked it up, giving him a glare before thrusting it out towards him. "Here! This is what you want, isn't it? Well take it! You can have it!" Sesshōmaru lifted his gaze up to hers and for a moment she swore that she saw a hint of regret in his eyes. His fingertips went around hers and his palm began to sear where the hilt touched with his flesh.

"This Sesshōmaru never meant for you to be present."

She faltered in her anger and then nodded slowly, trying to understand. She would have to trust him. There was no other way to get answers. In that moment his grip around hers tightened and his fingers, for the first time his own fingers closed around the hilt of Tessaiga without being burned. He raised an eyebrow at her and then looked down at the sword for a moment, seeming to think something through. "How did they get the Shikon? I wished upon it already."

He did not look back at her. "I found the dead priestess in my lands searching. Apparently the jewel, every time it is wished upon, will go to a new miko to be carried until it is passed on. She conned the young miko into giving her the jewel based on her reputation and brought it to InuYasha."

Kagome nodded and wiped at the hair that had clung to her face, knowing that in this pouring rain she would probably get a cold. "Thank you for telling me." She bowed her head a little and then turned away to run off but stopped when he spoke again.

"A debt repaid, little miko."

Kagome awoke with a start to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing away. Out of habit she stood and began her routine to dress for school. While she brushed her hair before the bathroom mirror she thought over that last line. It had taken her months to figure out why he had felt indebted to her. When she had she felt like smacking herself on the forehead and groaning. It was so obvious!

The Tessaiga; whoever wielded it had to have permission to do so, permission from a human. By trusting in Sesshōmaru what little she had she had ultimately given him the sword he had so wanted. She had no doubt that he would have been standing there today still trying to touch the thing for more than a few moments had she not been around. It was a strange twist of fate.

That night two of her friends died and as she went to sleep in the lonely hut –Miroku had ran off according to Kaede- she felt that there would be no solace for her. Yet the worst blow was when she woke the next morning in the yard of her childhood home. She could still remember it like it was yesterday. Standing and running to the well house with broken sobs.

She threw her body down into that well over and over until she broke two ribs and bruised the marrow of one of the bones in her left leg. Her mother had come running out then, begging her to not try anymore. But it was impossible… she had to keep trying! Hoping with all her might she had tried and tried. Maybe, just maybe if she could go through then everything would be back to the way it should be. InuYasha would be his usual self, happy and gruff. Sango would be large with pregnancy, glowing with the life within her. Miroku would settle down and stop womanizing, preparing for fatherhood. It would be perfect!

A cry could be heard and then her world went black. She had pushed her body too far and knocked herself out on the fall. When Kagome came around and was well enough to walk again she found the well had been filled with dirt. Her grandfather had felt there was no other choice. She fell onto the dirt, digging it into her fingers and under her delicate nails while she sobbed loudly. How had life ended up this way? Even now she could not answer that.

With a blink she sighed and turned away from her reflection to run downstairs and have some of the breakfast she could smell cooking. Hopefully today would bring no more memories of that haunting day.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: School Daze

Kagome sat in the rear of the classroom, staring out the windows and wishing she could be anywhere but here in her geometry lesson. It had been a few months now in her new school and she had made no friends. Rumors about her bounced about the student body like mad, however, and she often had a great deal of amusement from their tales. At first the stories had been rather bland and obvious. i "Look, that's the new girl. They say that she was horribly ill while she was in her last school and that's why she couldn't make it." /i Those were rather simple and not extremely informative but after a while the rumor mill had taken its toll and they had pulled up some major gossip on the new girl.

i "Did you know that she's moved into the old Fukazawa estate? Yeah, some people say that she was his secret mistress before he died and that's why he left everything to her!" /i That one was simply hilarious. She had no idea who the man was, even less idea than the other students, and yet they believed her to be his secret lover? That was both disgusting and impossible. Kagome was still a virgin, for one; she strictly believed in saving oneself until they were properly wed. Marriage was a serious encounter that could take years to fully flourish from a relationship and so any possible lovers of hers would not be flings. Somehow along the way she had forgotten to be insulted by their passes that she was someone's mistress.

i "Have you seen that car that she's always riding around in? You would think with cash like that she would be able to afford to not ride the bus to school." /i Kagome was not sure why that was so important. Status seemed to be judged rather harshly at this school but the fact was… she couldn't drive! Her social standing among all these spoiled brats was not a major issue in her life so she let them talk about it all they wanted.

"Miss. Higurashi? Miss. Higurashi are you daydreaming in class?"

Kagome sat up suddenly and lifted her gaze to the teacher, a small blush covering her cheeks as he looked down on her with a rather piercing gaze. Something in her shivered. This man reminded her too much of someone. Someone she couldn't quite place. Without another word he handed her a folded over piece of paper which had her name in gentle strokes printed across the outside. He turned away from her and continued the lesson, going on about something she wasn't sure she would ever understand. Instead of listening she quickly looked down to the note and flipped it open.

center Kagome –

Remember that favor you owe me? I'm calling you on it. Meet me outside the school and I'll give you more details. And don't make any plans!

- Minoru

/center 

Folding the paper again she sighed and shoved it into the front flap of her book, hoping that whatever this favor was it wouldn't take too much of her time. She had seen some things at the house that she really wanted to investigate and this evening her mother was coming over to pick her up and take her to the shrine for the weekend. Hopefully that would not interfere with whatever Minoru had planned because she was not skipping out on her family for his last-minute needs.

After what seemed to be an eternity the bell rang and class was dismissed. Without looking at anyone or bothering to say a word she walked up the aisle of seats, following the flow of the other students, and placed her homework from the previous evening in the tray on the teacher's desk. He gave her a skeptical look and she couldn't help but feel like he was trying to imply she was a total idiot for even trying. The halls here were always crowded and she was shoved around for a bit before she fell against a water fountain. A few of the students laughed at her but she ignored them and picked up her belongings, quickly going out the nearest exit and searching for Minoru.

She would never notice it was missing until it was too late. A prettily manicured hand reached down and lifted the slightly trampled piece of paper and stared down on it with glittering eyes. "Look girls! Ah," she looked at the note "Kagome seems to have lost her letter!" A couple other girls stepped up behind her, and they all giggled as the first one opened it. "She's meeting someone. A boy! Come on, we have to get a look at this!" They rushed out of the hallway and walked around aimlessly until they saw Kagome greeting Minoru with a hug and climbing into his car. As they drove away the girls all grinned in malicious ways. The rumor mill had just formed a new idea against innocent Kagome.

"I hope your plans don't include this weekend because my mom wanted me to spend it with her." Kagome said as she glanced through the list of her homework for the evening. Nothing too harsh, that was good. Homework on the weekends was evil. Looking up at the driver next to her she noticed that he seemed a little disappointed.

"Could ya spare jus' a few hours on Saturday for me?" She sat back and pursed her lips slightly as a sign that he'd need to give more information before she would consider a decision like that. He nodded and then turned his attention back to the road. "You see I got this meeting I gotta go to. I need a date." Her eyes widened and she blinked before blushing and turning away from him. "It's nothing personal! I jus' thought you might like to get out a little. You spend so much time between your books and your curiosity on the master that you don't go nowhere."

Kagome smiled at him. He sure was sweating this out! It would be nice to go with him. Nodding quickly he seemed to relax and she laughed a little. "I'll go with you, Minoru! I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind as long as I'm home at a decent time." He gave her a sideways glance and then a little scoff.

"No problems there."

Her eyes widened and she frowned a little. Sure, she was a virgin by choice but he didn't have to be so harsh. Wasn't she attractive enough that he would even consider her? How offensive! With a little huff she crossed her arms and turned away from him. He was certainly an odd one. Ever since he had learned of her name from Kagura he hadn't let her be. Always coming around at random moments to try and spend more time with her. It felt like he was trying to get information on her all the time, yet he never gave the impression like he was interested in anything more than a casual friendship. He was also very quiet. She knew next to nothing about his family or where he came from.

Well perhaps this date would be a good opportunity to find out. Kagome gave a little gasp and her hand darted up to cover her mouth. Oh gods! She had a date tomorrow with a really cute guy! Her face flushed even more and her pulse sped up. She would have to go shopping tonight! Kagura was out of the question for a shopping partner as she knew the woman would only choose something revealing that screamed 'come hither'. That was not the message she wanted to give to Minoru or any other who might view her person while out.

That evening she sat at the dining table she had eaten at since childhood and chewed on her lip for a moment before turning to look at her mother. "I need some help momma." Her mother set down her utensils and gave her daughter a nod to continue. "I have a date tomorrow." She could feel the blush returning as her mother's face remained still for a few moments before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Why that's wonderful Kagome! We'll have to go shopping this evening, you don't mind of course Grandfather!" Her mother was elated. It was obvious that the woman had the wrong impression about this date. Kagome could just see the imagined images of weddings and grandchildren dancing in her head. She was sure the man had a strong liking to InuYasha as well; her poor mother, that was never to be.

Her grandfather did not help matters when he chuckled and suggested some rather unique and unwanted charms; charms for fertility, charms for passion, and one that basically sounded like it was an encouragement for the young woman to open her legs and have intercourse immediately. Kagome felt sick and asked to be excused before running up to her room to scream in her pillow. Why did her family have to be so embarrassing?

Saturday came quickly and before she knew it Kagome was walking into a nice restaurant on the arm of a well dressed Minoru. She was wearing a simple white cotton sundress that flowed out from her waistline in a flattering bell like shape and covered her womanly attributes respectfully. Around her neck was a short pink scarf her mother had suggested for color. What really made her feel nice were the pearls she had borrowed from her mother's jewelry collection. They graced her neck beautifully and made her appear to be a true woman and not just a girl.

Minoru led her over to a table and two elderly people stood a man and a woman, smiling at him. He smiled back and released Kagome to hug the woman and give her a kiss on the cheek. Reality kicked in hard and Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat. These were his parents! Hopefully she could be well behaved enough around them. In the ride here he had requested that she simply agree with whatever he said and she hadn't thought anything of it then. Now she wondered if maybe he felt his parents wouldn't like her. How silly! Everyone liked her!

"Mother, Father… I'd like you to meet Kagome." He took her hand and brought her forward, placing both his hands on her shoulders. She blushed lightly and smiled her most winning grin, hoping she didn't seem too insincere.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The two elderly people smiled on her, their eyes twinkling with some newfound delight and she felt a sudden instinct to run.

"Oh Minoru, This must be the girl you were telling us about! It's so nice to finally meet you!" The woman stepped forward and crushed Kagome into a hug. She was startled at first but forced herself to breathe and then returned the gesture as gently as possible. "We were getting worried that he had been making this girlfriend up!" Breathe… Kagome, just breathe. What girlfriend!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: No Truth Within

Kagome fumed in the car, watching the street lights flash by and digging her nails into her palms in an attempt to calm herself. "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

The driver of the vehicle sighed and turned into a parking lot next to a public park, turning the car off and leaning back to run his hands over his face. "My parents 'ave been after me to find a nice girl and settle down for a long time." She turned to glare at him and he fidgeted for a moment before swallowing a lump in his throat. "You look jus' like the master when you do that. It's freaky." He heard her exhale sharply through her nose and decided not to mention it anymore. "I'm sorry 'gome, really! I'm really a coward deep inside. Can't tell my folks the truth no matter how hard I try."

"Take me home." It was all she said. He bit back another comment on how much like the master she behaved. He had never heard her be so cold. With a frown he put the car in motion once again and they rode along in silence for a while, both deep in their own thoughts. Her wondering just what was wrong with him and he wondering if she had ever known the master in real life.

She sighed and turned away from him again, looking out as the familiar street came into view and they pulled up near her home. When he parked the car she immediately jumped out and began a steady march up the stairs, he foolishly followed. "Please forgive me 'gome!" His eyes widened as her body stiffened and she turned on her heel to give him the worst death glare he had ever known.

"Forgive you, Minoru? Forgive you! How can you expect that of me? I'm not the one you lied to! Your poor parents! And me! I can never speak to them again because of your selfishness! They're really generous people and I'd like to know them in a polite and neighborly fashion. You i do /i work for me Minoru, it's not that strange! Instead you make the entire evening horrible for me. I have to sit there and nod my head like some idiot while you tell them this elaborate lie about how we supposedly met. I'm willing to bet that you don't even know half the details you told them anymore!" Her jaw was firm and her left hand was thrust out, pointing accusingly at him. He swore that if she became anymore livid the veins in her neck were going to push and her eyes would fall out of their sockets to dangle precariously while she continued to berate him, no doubt.

He frowned and looked to the ground for a moment, shuffling his feet. Maybe she was right. He wasn't going to let her think that, though. "I do too!" Kagome laughed sarcastically and threw her hands up to the sky for emphasis on her plight with idiotic men. Did they all have to be this ignorant?

"Really? Well then, why don't you tell me what you told them my favorite color was?" Minoru looked up at her sharply, hair flapping out of its comb-back style to fall gracefully over his face. This was easy, right?

"Red?"

Kagome smirked and shook her head before turning again to march up the stairs some more. "Green! Neither of which are correct! It's actually blue! Whatever! It doesn't matter, right Minoru? As long as I play the part whenever your folks come around. How dare you!" She ran up the stairs, anger radiating off her forcefully, and he sighed in defeat before turning to his car to leave. There was no point in prolonging this argument.

She rushed through the door to the shrine home and ignored her mother's smiling face as she darted up the stairs and into her childhood room. Throwing herself onto the bed she sighed and stared out the window into the darkened sky. Minoru really was a sweet guy. He'd been trying to get close to her for a while and lately Kagome had even been wondering if maybe she should pursue something more with him. This, however, really ruined a lot of that for her.

He reminded her of InuYasha in a way, less rough around the edges and more gentlemanly, but still behind in the ways of comforting and caring for women. Why did she always end up with men like that? Letting out a little frown she stood and quickly dressed, shedding her clothing across the bedroom floor in a haphazard fashion. She didn't care right now. Crawling beneath the sheets she frowned deeper and wiped the little teardrops that had collected at the bottom lip of her eyes.

It was not Minoru that had made her cry. The thought of a certain han'yō had. This had been twice she had thought of him in the last twenty-four hours. That was the most she had ever thought about him over the past few years. She felt her body shake with the knowledge that she would never see him again and fresh tears sprung from her eyes to streak down her face. It hadn't been fair to anyone. None of them had their happily ever after. None of them.

Even her poor Shippō had been left alone with only Kaede to help him. Hopefully Miroku would return to help him in their shared grief; she could only wish that had been the case. Yet she would never know what had really become of them, either of them. That night, the night she had allowed herself to trust a ruthless demon lord, was the night she had lost everything she had hoped for. Sometimes it was easy to blame him. He had been planning it, after all. Except Sango's death, yet she always found a way to ignore that fact. He could have saved them had he merely tried to do so, right?

She bit back on her horrible thoughts and covered her face with her hands, rubbing at her forehead as it ached. What good did it do to blame anyone from the past? It merely made her feel better. Kagome knew the truth, however, curling in on herself and willing herself to fall into a dreamless sleep. She knew the truth… there was no one to blame but herself. Not for what she saw. Not for what she felt.

Since that day she had sworn she would never allow herself to fall into another trap like that. Never let herself feel for no reason, want for nothing, and yet as she lay there trying desperately to sleep a thought lazily crept into her mind. There was something she hungered for that she could not explain information. She wanted to know more about the mysterious man who had died and left her his fortune. The man who had a horse named the same as her, despite the rarity of the name. Minoru had said she looked like him on occasion. Not in appearance, he had defended, but in actions and attitude.

Apparently the man had been a rather callous individual.

Kagome often wondered just what kind of individual he was. Quiet, would probably describe him well, considering the things he contained in his home. Just the other day she had found a rather used chess board covered in a pile of books all of which were draped with a linen, as several of the pieces of furniture still were. He had not had a partner apparently; instead he remained self-taught and self-entertained, choosing to play the game with himself. From what she could see the particular game that was occurring had been started some time ago. Nearly before she was born!

Her mind became hazy and her dreams melded the image of an elderly man playing chess by himself with the horrid thoughts of her past. She did not think on it much; however, as sleep overcame her and once more she would choose to forget. Forgetting was the easiest route to take, after all.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Office Space

"Someone has a boyfriend! Someone has a boyfriend!"

Kagome groaned as she entered the foyer of her home Monday evening. Glaring about she expected to find the cheerfully mocking voice to be Kagura however the witch was not around. Instead a short and brightly dressed Kanna stood before her, clad in a bright yellow top with a navy blue trumpet skirt. She looked like she had just come from the office. Without hesitation the miko did the only thing she could think of. She ignored her.

Walking past Kanna and up the stairs slowly took more effort than the situation probably deserved and the little chuckles that followed her were not helping. Her mood was sour. After that horrible date with Minoru things had just gone from bad to worse. First there were her memories haunting her to no end, then her family nagging her for details, and after that she had suffered a rather humiliating scene in school.

It had been just an average Monday at first. Nothing spectacular until lunch had come around. Kagome had walked the halls slowly to find the halls lined with bright yellow and pink flyers. That would not have been so unusual from any other day until she entered the cafeteria only to be bombarded by a crowd of people she didn't even know. Some made rude comments about her and called her horrible names. Others, mostly boys, made prospects to her that left her standing and gawking until one of the girls came up and shoved a flyer into her hands.

Her eyes lowered slowly to see a scanned copy of the note Minoru had given her and a rather shoddy picture of her and him riding off in his car. It looked like it had been taken with a cell phone. Next to it there was some text which said: "Ladies, look out! New girl might take your man next! She likes them older, girls so beware!" She could feel her eye twitching with irritation.

Crumbling the paper and tossing it to the floor she brushed past the crowd of teenagers to grab an apple, tossing the change to pay for it to the clerk before walking out of the cafeteria. Maybe she should bring her lunch from now on. These people were too much for her to handle. She had hoped, munching on her lunch under a tree outside the school, that the events of the weekend were over with now. Too bad that nothing ever left her alone.

"Toki, my dear, you're behaving positively childish." An amused and slightly admonishing voice of Mr. Nakamura came from the direction of the kitchen as Kagome turned down the hall to go into her room. She opened the door and threw her things down on the bed before turning again and walking back to the opposite end of the house. Since Kanna was here to distract Kagura today was the perfect day to explore rooms that she had yet to discover. Besides… she was in a bad mood so anyone messing with her today was in for a good tongue lashing.

She chose the room on the parallel end of her bedroom, on the other side of the library, and entered the room to find herself in a connecting office. This must have been for more private and important affairs. It was not, however, the office itself which drew much of her attention. The room looked to be rather bland, decorated in mild hued wood and green velvet cloth. Why the entire room felt more like a billiard room than a place to conduct business. Instead of sitting behind the desk she chose to sit in an oddly out of place blue conversation chair. It was stiff and slightly uncomfortable but appeared to be well used.

As she sat the wall which had been behind her vision was now revealed to her, showing her a large painting. At first she thought it might be the painting that Kagura had been told to remove but she distantly remembered the woman trudging along the halls with a large frame in her hands some weeks ago. Besides… this woman was young and gentle looking. She reminded her of her mother in all the older photographs, that wise and fragile smile gracing her face.

Then Kagome gasped in realization. This woman was wearing the kimono from that little blue room! So this was the girl from the diary? She was very beautiful and from a rather basic perspective she looked very familiar. The woman's hair was loose and flowed down over her shoulders to reach down to her knees in a delicate inward arc. No hands were visible; of course, nearly her entire body was covered within the flowing material of the kimono. She must have been extremely small to have fit so well into that tiny garment.

A door opening startled Kagome and she turned to see Kanna enter the room with a tray of food and a small smile. "So this is where you've been hiding. You missed dinner." The girl's eyes widened in surprise, had it been that long already? She had only just come in here! Kanna seemed to ignore her shock and sat on a loveseat next to her, placing the tray on the coffee table in the center. "I see you've met Fukazawa's daughter."

Kagome gasped aloud and her eyes darted back to the portrait of the young woman. The painting was quite old, how could that be? Just how old had this man lived to be? "How is that possible?"

Kanna smiled and leaned back, a cup of hot coffee in her hands. "She was adopted. Fukazawa never married, although Miyoko tried her best to woo him. Sometimes I wondered if maybe he had already chosen the appropriate bride for himself. He was an odd character, indeed, and chose to do things his way instead of the regular fashion."

"Is that why he pushed her away?"

It was Kanna's turn to be surprised. "How did you know about that?" Kagome blushed a little a lowered her head in embarrassment. It was not exactly good manners to be reading someone's diary. Kanna smiled gently and gave a little laugh. "I see. So that explains Miyoko's distress. You're rather smitten with Fukazawa, are you not?"

Kagome felt her blush burn even more and choked on her own breath before jerking her head up to the amused woman across from her with a frightened expression. "I… I don't know how to answer that. I want to know more about him, yes, but nobody seems willing to tell me much." Her hands fidgeted together, trying to ease her nervousness. It didn't make much sense in her mind; he was a dead man so there was no reason for anyone to be upset about her curiosity, right? "Why does it bother her that I'm interested?"

Kanna laughed for a good few moments before calming herself and taking a sip of her drink. "Miyoko was never one for competition even when the battle was over."

"You mean… she thinks that I… oh my. I don't!" The elder woman held out a comforting hand to the miko and gave her a smile before nodding in understanding.

"I know. How could you possibly love a dead man you never knew, right?"

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock and wonder as Kanna left the room, leaving her to stare at the door for a few moments more before turning to her chilling food. Could their suspicions be correct? It was just fascination, totally innocent! Yet a nagging feeling seemed to tug at her when the thought of just how far over the line she had gone from fascination to obsession. Looking up at the painting again she wondered why it was that even Kanna, who seemed so willing to help her, would not give her the answers she sought.

"You have such pain in your eyes. Why did a man who loved you so much push you away so quickly?" The painted girl never answered and Kagome was left to wonder over her meal.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: The Crystal Vase

Kagome mumbled as she crawled out of bed and padded downstairs to the kitchen. Little giggles could be heard and she turned to the table to see Kagura, Kanna, Mr. Nakamura, and Minoru all sitting at the booth, enjoying coffee and breakfast. Nakamura had his head buried in a newspaper, arm casually thrown over Kanna's shoulders, but all the other persons were giving her odd looks. She wondered what their problem was as she poured a cup of coffee and stirred in some sugar.

Taking a sip she inwardly sighed only to stop short and look down, realizing that she was still in her night clothes. A rain of coffee spewed from her lips as she thrust the mug onto the countertop, the contents sloshing over the rim, and rushed out of the room. Her rather rude houseguests were laughing at her outright. Darting up the stairs and into her room she threw on some fresh clothes and ran into the bathroom, washing her face quickly and brushing her teeth and hair in lightning speeds. When she finished she went back downstairs to eat her meal, glaring at the laughing group even more.

Deciding they weren't worth spending time with she merely snatched a piece of toast and a couple strips of bacon before staring out the window only to frown at the dreary scene presented. Rain poured over the beautiful landscape making the entire view all the more depressing. With a sigh she finished eating the last bits of her meal and brushed her hands together before walking briskly back through the hallway and up the stairs to her bedroom. It would do no good to go anywhere today without some sort of warmth.

She shuffled through her closet before deciding on a simple black cardigan, dragging it off the hanger forcefully and then unbuttoning the buttons slowly as she walked back through the room, grasping her backpack off the bed on her way out. While carefully balancing her backpack in one hand and grasping the left side of the cardigan in her teeth she reached out to run her right arm through the sleeve. Once successful she quickly shifted the weight of the pack, threading her arm through the loop to have it hang from her shoulders and automatically bringing her left arm through the other sleeve. At that moment she stopped and turned wide eyed to stare at the precious vase she had just bumped with her careless fingers.

It tittered on the pedestal stand before falling and Kagome gave a squeal of surprise before reaching out to grasp it, only to have the unfortunate weight of the pack slow her movements and cause her hands to meet together in the air just in the wake of the vase. Her eyes widened as far as they could go and her mouth fell open in shock as the sound of shattered glass rang through her ears. The flowers lay innocently and the water that was within now sloshed around before seeping into the carpet. Bits of crystal dotted across the hall and down over the first few steps that lead downstairs, some had probably danced down off the ledge and onto the first floor.

"Oh no…"

Movement could be heard from downstairs as many bodies attempted to move quickly from one place at once and soon the four persons who she had just left were standing at the bottom of the stairs, giving her confused and slightly worried looks. Well –Kagura looked more irritated than worried- as close to worried as they could be. Kanna darted up the steps easily and for a moment Kagome forgot what she was doing and merely found herself horribly jealous of the woman's poise. She doubted Kanna i ever /i fell. "Are you all right?" The woman's concerned face turned to her and dragged her out of her crude thoughts, leaving a slight embarrassed blush to linger on her cheeks.

Kagome nodded and then turned to look at the irreparable vase. "I'm sorry. Someone must have moved it and I didn't know it was there! It was an accident!"

Kagura groaned and gave a disgusted look before turning to go back to the kitchen. "As clumsy as ever…" Minoru couldn't help but laugh at that and followed her, unsure how he could help anyway and knowing that he only served to make the young woman angrier lately. It was Mr. Nakamura who walked up the stairs and smiled at her with a little bit of mirth.

"My dear, I really doubt you need to apologize. The vase technically belongs to you anyway. If you had wanted to pick it up and chuck it at Miyoko the next moment you saw her you could have." Kagome was confused by this at first, her brain not following the name association so quickly, but once it dawned on her the mental image that presented caused her to break into laughter. The lawyer gave a small smile again and placed his hand on Kanna's back, leaning in to whisper something into her ear. Kanna nodded in affirmation and he walked away but before he turned down the hall to the garage he smiled once more up towards them. "It is good to hear you laugh, Miss Higurashi. You have been far too withdrawn lately."

Kanna bent to begin picking up the broken pieces and Kagome stopped laughing to bend down and help. "I'll take care of it. I made the mess. My mother always taught me to clean up after myself."

For a moment the elder woman remained still and stared at the young miko with a haunted look on her face. "I had forgotten that you were always dutiful. Well, you really shouldn't stay. You'll be late for school if you do."

"I could use the day off anyway."

A light laugh caused Kagome to stop and look up at the woman with a questioning gaze. Kanna smiled and shook her head. "And to think I just called you dutiful." Kagome giggled a little before turning back to picking up the broken pieces. As Kanna turned to go down the stairs Kagome stopped and looked back at her.

"Hey… do you think we could talk today? I'd like some answers."

The blonde seemed a little shocked but nodded slowly before finishing her decent and disappearing around the corner towards the kitchen. Kagome smiled and looked back at the broken pieces of vase with a sigh. It was then that something caught her attention. A simple object, dark and old in appearance, it sat within the flowers among the parts of the bottom of the vase which had held together the best. Pushing some of the stems aside she gasped before reaching down and grasping the cool iron and holding it up to stare at it.

A key? Who would place a key inside a vase?

Careful inspection showed that the key had been coated with a fine sheen of clear wax to prevent rust. This key had been placed within this vase on purpose. The question was… by whom? Quickly she slipped the key into the little breast pocket of her cardigan as she heard the returning steps of Kanna who held a broom and dustpan with a smile. "This might make the job a little easier."

Several hours later and the rain had not stopped. Kagome sat in the little office she had been in the previous night, laying across the couch comfortably and working on some of her schoolwork. This room was comforting to her. A presence seemed to linger here and she found that the haunting feeling was all too appealing to her. When she finished her work she closed the book around the loose pages and set it among the others on the coffee table, taking a moment to smile and merely lay.

It would not be long and she would finish the courses required to graduate. To her it seemed like only yesterday that she had moved into the strange mansion and yet it had actually been a good nine months. In a few more weeks she would have to start planning for her graduation ceremony. That was a rather intimidating idea but she knew that all things had to come to an end. She wasn't sure what she would do once she did graduate. Travel? Or go to College? What could she do? Suddenly an idea struck her and she sighed with a small smile. Marry.

Closing her eyes she imagined her wedding, a simple occasion with few friends and family and very little hype, merely two individuals sharing their devotion with a crowd of unimportant beings. It would be her happiest and most frightening moment in life. The day she committed herself to someone and had the same in return – a mutual contract of two hearts that needed support. Perhaps her view of love was a little odd. She guessed that most girls thought of marriage as a blessed event in where they were to blush and be obedient, servants for all time. Kagome hated that ideal. Certainly she would serve her husband in the best terms, for that is what one does to those they are devoted to, but she could never bow to him as if he were the lord of her existence.

For the second time the sound of a door opening halted her thoughts and she shifted to sit up slightly, looking over the rear of the couch to the door behind her only to see Kanna enter the room with a cup of tea in her hands. "You said you wished to talk." Kagome noticed that the woman did not bother to ask if it was a good time. She wondered if she even cared, probably not.

Sitting up and running a hand through her hair she smiled as Kanna sat next to her and smirked a little. "Yes. I'd like to know more about what we were talking about yesterday?"

"Of course." The blonde took a sip of her tea and waited.

Kagome sighed and thought for a moment before speaking. "Why did he push her away?"

"Fukazawa was never a social man. He felt that his daughter would be at a disadvantage to keep her ties with him while living with her husband. It was not done to hurt her, although it did considerably, but to help her. People always had a hard time accepting Fukazawa and when a prospect of marriage for his only child arrived he would not allow her to destroy her future simply for the sake of remaining by his side. She, too, was a dutiful child. Sometimes it takes a measure of what is now referred to as i tough love /i to get a dutiful child to realize their own path in life."

The young woman sat there for a moment, staring up at the haunted painting of the young bride. "Why does she look familiar?"

Kanna seemed a little surprised but simply shrugged. "I truly do not know the answer to that. I have no idea if you could have met her or not."

Kagome's brow furrowed and she seemed confused before she turned to look at the other woman. "Why do you think…" She sighed and closed her mouth before trying again. "Why do you think that I…"

"Why do I think that you're forming romantic feelings for Fukazawa?" Kagome blushed and nodded. Kanna laughed and then sighed before relaxing a little more. "The way you look when you're talking about him or thinking about him. You know so little and yet you have already succumbed to your obsession. Mortals are rather foolish because they believe that love takes time to grow before it is true, that is not the case. Love can be planted in an instant. It takes just one moment, one word, one glance, one memory for the heart to associate love with another individual. However not all love can spark passion or respect. So while you are quite in love with Fukazawa, he is still dead within your mind and so you feel no passion or respect for him simply because you do not truly know him."

Silence reigned over the small room and Kagome turned to look out the window, watching the rain drizzle down the glass pane. "Then why does it feel like I do?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: The Answer That Lead Nowhere

Kanna had no words for the young woman. She, herself, was rather amazed at how attached the girl had become to the former resident of the home. He was a quiet and often stubborn man - although not difficult – he held no appreciation in his heart for those who did not earn it. Earning such consideration took a great deal of time and usually even more sweat and blood. Staring at her hands for a moment she knew this to be quite true. She had worked very hard to earn such respect. In a way, which was quite awkward for her, she was very jealous of the girl.

"How did you meet him?" Kagome asked, smiling over at the woman in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. For the first time ever she saw a true emotion cross the woman's face. Surprise danced across her expression before being carefully tucked away with a slight blush. Inwardly Kagome became a little worried. Not at the comments to follow but in the coloration of the flushed face. Was Kanna ill or did she normally have a blue tint to her blush?

For a moment the silence lingered as Kanna thought over what Kagome had asked her. She had just been thinking of that moment, herself. When he had found her, a young an inexperienced woman with no real talents and an unknown name, he had taken her under him and taught her everything he felt she could use. Oh! Of course she would never lie to herself and fool her mind into believing that he might have given her all his knowledge. He was not that kind of man. Yet the introduction of this vibrant and rather clumsy young girl had proven her sister correct. She knew less about him than anyone else.

Kagome fidgeted and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Are you all right?" Kanna jumped slightly and blinked but nodded slowly and then took a deep breath, gathering herself, before answering the question.

"I did not meet him. He found me. I had no one to turn to at the time. Not even Kagura – she faltered over this name slightly – had remained with me and I was lonely. For some reason he chose to make me his apprentice. I suppose he saw something in me that most did not. Many years passed and I worked under him, educating myself through him as well as schools, which he offered to pay for without regret. Eventually his wealth attracted Kagura. At that time we were not considered legal sisters and she still carried no other name. When she discovered that I was heavily involved in his life she was going to flee, leave the scene so that he would never know the truth of her past. Or maybe she believed that I, too, was after his fortune. I am not really sure. Either way, eventually he learned of our connection."

A small gasp came from the young girl and her eyes sparkled with wonder. "What happened?"

Kanna smiled a little and lowered her head to stare at her hands again. "Well… he laughed. After the initial shock of this he sat us down in this very room, he sitting in his favorite chair casually and Kagura and I sitting much like you and I are now. We both tried to ask just what he was doing but he merely gave one of his mysterious little smiles – which often meant he was up to something – and then Nakamura entered the office. He and Nakamura devised our lives for us. I was officially tied to my sister forever more and we, under Fukazawa's careful choosing, were named Miyoko and Toki Hayashi."

"Wow. So he was, in a way, like your father?"

This statement struck a chord deep within Kanna and she felt something she had never truly experienced come from deep within, a well that seemed to push against her heart and caused an ache. She shivered slightly and then gasped in surprise, reaching up to touch her face. Warm teardrops lay on her fingertips and she felt herself shudder before a sob escaped her. Before she knew it the firm but gentle arms of Kagome were wrapped around her, rocking her back and forth as her head fell against the girl's shoulder. "Shhh… it's normal to grieve the loss of one you cherished so. You should have told him how much he meant to you."

A fresh wave of sobs rushed from the small woman as her mind screamed out several things at once. How true that it was, how fatherly he had behaved. How little the girl knew, if only she could know the full truth. Worse of them all was the shocking revelation that this girl maintained such an air of certainty and comfort about her. Kagome had done this far too many times. When someone needed her she was always there to be the rock they leaned upon and whenever there might be a word or two that hadn't been said she would say them, giving them a final bit of much needed comfort.

In that moment the woman who was born with nothing realized that even her pains could never amount to the deep sorrows this woman carried. In a way she now understood just what Fukazawa had seen in the girl. Her youth was a mask that covered up the horrible truth of her past and belied her knowledge of a harsher world. Kagome protected people from themselves and from others. Not with strength or power but with love and a guiding hand that gently turned every person in the right direction. In this way… the young miko and the deceased man had so much in common.

The peaceful moment was broken when Minoru rushed into the office holding a cordless phone out before him. "Kagome! Phone for you!"

Kagome blinked in shock and reached over to take the phone, shooing the stable hand out of the room so that the other woman could collect herself in relative privacy. Placing the phone against her head she frowned a little. "Hello? This is Kagome."

"Oh Kagome! You have to come right away!" It was her mother and she was crying. In fact the crying was so bad it was hard to make out just what the woman was saying.

"Mom? What's happened? Is it Grandpa?" Kagome felt a lurch in her chest at the idea of her grandfather being ill – or worse – and she shook herself to rid those thoughts from growing.

Her mother took a few moments and there was someone talking to her at the other end, someone unfamiliar. "No, it's not him. It's Sōta. We're at Regional. He's being placed in a room but I'll have father meet you and bring you up so you don't get lost. I have to go, they're moving him now!" Then there was silence for a moment and the dull click of the other phone before a deadpan dial-tone rang through.

Kagome lowered the phone and pressed the button to hang up, unsure how to react. She turned to Kanna, who looked much better now, and smiled apologetically. "I have to go to the hospital." Slowly she stood and found her way to the door, opening it and wandering down the hallway. Mindlessly she dressed and grabbed a few items she might need before shuffling back out to the hallway to find Kanna waiting for her.

"Let me drive you."

They drove in silence, just the sound of the passing cars and the pouring rain to keep them company along with their thoughts. Kanna wondered on just how the day had turned the way it had. It had gone from the young girl being curious to her being comforting, giving the elder woman a shoulder to cry on when it wasn't even known that one was needed. Still, she could not get that thought out of her mind. Could she really think of Fukazawa as a father figure? Would he have wanted that?

Kagome's thoughts were on a completely different matter. Sōta had been in an accident. She could probably guess how. He had been taking his driving lessons for the past few weeks and had even received a student permit so that he could drive with a licensed driver present. Unfortunately she had the feeling that he had allowed temptation to overcome him and drove anyway, without considering the possibilities. She could only hope that he would be all right.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: Sacrificial Lamb

Kagome rushed through the parking lot and into the entrance of the hospital to see her grandfather waiting for her. She ran over to him, heaving for breath and face frightened. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

Her grandfather frowned down on her and sighed. "Kagome! You're soaking wet. Did your mother not teach you to use an umbrella in the rain?" The girl stopped short and gaped at him for a moment before holding her hand up, umbrella still folded shut within it, and gave a sheepish smile. She had forgotten to open it in her worry.

Instead of further upsetting her he turned and led her down the halls to an elevator. They stood in silence until the chime of the bell announced their arrival to the third floor. When they got there they walked down a series of hallways which all looked the same to Kagome until they came to room 345. Entering the room Kagome was further denied any answers as the curtain was drawn closed and she followed her grandfather around to enter the small enclosed space, seeing a rather worn and sickly looking Sōta, sleeping in the bed. Several monitors and tubes were hooked and looped around him in various ways.

Kagome turned to see her mother sitting on just the other side, her eyes heavy and her face seemingly worn and tired. She walked over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Kneeling down to be nearer to eye level with her mother she placed her hands on the arm rest of the chair her mother sat in and gave a weak smile. "What happened?" Her voice was slightly broken and very faint but clearly heard by her mother who turned to her and gave a sigh.

"We needed some milk. Father and I were not at home and he figured it would not be anything bad to make a run down to the store. It was only a couple blocks and nobody would know. He was obeying the law and following the rules but as he turned to enter the parking lot another driver lost control of their vehicle and ran into him. That driver died and his passenger is in critical condition. The police said it was all due to the weather." Her mother sobbed and lowered her head, placing it in her hands. "All for some milk, I could have picked some up on my way home if he had just called!"

A groan drew the family to turn to a waking Sōta who sat up slightly only to frown and lay back again. Kagome stood and leaned down close to him so that he could hear her without her having to be too loud. "Sōta? You okay?" His left eye cracked open and when he saw her a smile crept onto his face.

"Hey 'gome. Come to laugh at me?" Kagome frowned and shook her head but her eyes twinkled with mirth. She and Sōta had a rather unusual friendship for being siblings so close together in age. In a way, it was often he who was the rock for her instead of the other way around. Now it was her turn. Hopefully she had learned well.

"Are you feeling all right?"

He closed his eyes again and turned his face away from her, a rather bothered expression on his face. "They didn't tell you." Kagome was confused and was ready to speak but was stopped when he merely reached out and yanked the blankets away, revealing two wrapped up stumps where legs used to be. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth and she felt a sob welling in her stomach but refused to let it out. Closing her own eyes and turning her head to the floor for a moment she gathered herself before turning back to smile widely at him. He had covered up again and was eying her warily.

"So when do you start rehab?" Sōta merely stared at her, completely shocked that this calm and controlled woman before him was his sister. The Kagome he knew was scatterbrained and rather cowardly when it came to people in pain. She didn't deal well with suffering. So how had she managed to be so collected?

"I'm not sure. Whenever I feel ready to, I suppose."

Kagome nodded and sighed. "What about prosthetics?"

"We can't afford those."

The girl shook with irritation at the system for punishing her brother simply for the sake of a few dollars. "I can. That is, if you want them." She knew this had to be done. It wasn't as if she was going against her original plans. She had, when granted the money, agreed with herself that she would only take a certain amount for college and use whatever was needed for living expenses and the running of the estate, otherwise she had no intention of spending all the money left to her. So it didn't matter how much it cost to help Sōta, she would just deduct the amount from the money for college.

Sōta seemed to be thinking about this but inwardly sighed. He knew his mother would prefer he get them and that his sister would hope that he would at least attempt to use them before turning away so he agreed, allowing Kagome to take over the plans for his rehabilitation with the doctor. In a way he was relieved. For once he could sit back and allow her to be the sister that he needed. Somehow she was prepared for this.

center /center 

Kagura frowned as the emotional mess that was Kagome stumbled into the foyer. Slowly walking out of the kitchen and down the little hall she sneered in dismay at the wet and muddy mess that was trailed up the stairs and leading towards the girl's room. What a mess! Quickly she stepped around the mess and up the steps to march down the hall and bang a fist against the door.

There was no response. A crease appeared on her forehead as he scowl deepened and she reached up to smack her fist against the door again. "Kagome! You open this door right now!" A few more moments passed and she was ready to strike again when the door opened and a startled Kagome jumped before smiling at her and moving to pass her through the doorway. Kagura did not move. "Why didn't you answer?"

"You were knocking?" Kagome frowned and then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, oh, I had some music playing. I probably couldn't hear you! That's strange; you'd think I could hear you and that you could hear the music!"

The witch didn't seem impressed and crossed her arms before saying sarcastically: "The house is sound proofed."

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Oh. So...what can I do for you?"

"You can start by cleaning up your mess! There's water and mud all over this house! Also, you can keep your music down so that you can hear people when they knock!" Kagura practically yelled at her.

For a moment the miko looked a little bothered before she sighed and closed her eyes. Slowly, after counting to ten, she opened her eyes to survey the damage done. Her housemate was correct, it was a mess, and she would have to clean it up. Yet something in her told her that today was the day that she should do the appropriate thing, even if it wasn't polite, and make a stand. Turning her gaze towards the other woman she placed her hands on her hips without much thought to it and then allowed her emotions to slide onto her face.

Her voice came out slow and cool, leaving no room for interpretation. "Kagura, you are my guest and as such I will say no more than this, speak like that to me again and you will have to move out. I'm sick and tired of taking your condescending attitude. You treat me like a child! It's ridiculous! Yes, technically you are older than I am but that gives you no excuse. This is i my /i home now and I refuse to roll over and take this!"

Kagura took a step back and gasped a little. Her heart skipped a beat or two and she merely nodded and then turned away to make a run for her room, closing the door quickly and throwing her back against the inside of it with a heaved sigh. For a moment – just for a moment – Kagome had been intimidating and all together commanding, just like he used to be. With a feeling of dread creeping up on her and clenching around her stomach she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly slid down the door to sit in a useless heap on the floor.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: Lean on Me

The rehabilitation had been going well. Kagome had gone to the hospital every day to help Sōta in his recovery until it was time for him to go home. Then she made a decision for her mother's sake as well as her own. She was moving her little brother into her home. For the time being he would have to use a wheelchair and, according to the doctors, would be rather depressed and probably unable to go to school. In her mind it was the best decision and she spoke with her grandfather at length about it before finally making a choice.

He had agreed that moving Sōta from his childhood home would probably be best. The shock had not totally set in on the boy yet and until he came to cope with his changes it would be far too depressing to be in a place where he had once so easily ran about. Kagome had bought a new wheelchair for him to use in her home and had even arranged some of the furnishings out of the halls so that he would have easier mobility. There was only one thing to do – well, two things – she had to find a room for him and she had to speak with Kagura.

She searched everywhere but hadn't found her and so she went to the witch's room and knocked gently. Hearing a shuffle and then a choked out "enter" before some more shuffling, she opened the door to find a rather dark room. Kagome had never been in Kagura's room before and even now she wasn't sure what to make of it. Opening the door more she could see a figure moving about in the sheets and she walked over to gently sit on the side of the bed. A few moments of silence passed before the young miko realized that Kagura was not in good spirits. It was very hard to tell with the woman, her behaviors were so odd sometimes, but this truly proved that the woman was falling into a state of depression.

Kagome chose to take the best route possible. "Kagura… I need your help."

center /center 

Nakamura sat behind the desk in his office, diligently working, when the phone rang. He gave a sigh and scowled for how hard it was to find good help these days. He had told his secretary not to forward any calls to him. Warily looking over at the phone his eyes widened when he saw that there was no flashing button showing a transferred call. Whoever had called him knew his number. Lifting the receiver he forced a pleasant tone and released his held breath to speak. "Good afternoon, Nakamura speaking."

He nearly dropped the phone as the voice on the other end of the line came to him. "Is everything going well?"

"Yes! Yes, everything is going fine! There have been a few altercations but nothing that I did not state in the report, as usual. Nobody has suspected anything yet."

Silence remained for a few moments and he wondered if the other party had hung up before they spoke again. "Very well; your new assignment will be forwarded to your inbox immediately. I don't believe I need to press the fact that you need to use subtlety and tact in regards to the parties involved?"

The lawyer swallowed hard at that cold tone and nodded before realizing he was on the phone and gave a yelping yes in response. At once the line went dead and he was left to sweat off the tension in the room. It seemed that things were becoming more and more complicated.

To make matter worse – or better depending on how he wanted to look at it – at that moment a rather shaken Toki entered his office. She hadn't knocked and he was most grateful that the telephone conversation was finished before she had the chance to hear anything. She closed the door silently behind her and walked over to where he was, his eyes watching her with a worried glance the entire time. The woman was not usually so upset and her distress caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. For a moment she merely stood there next to him and he had turned to face her, looking up and wondering just what had happened. His eyes widened when she fell forward onto him and crumbled before him, grasping to him like he was her last hope.

Slowly bringing his arms around her he couldn't help but close his gaping mouth and lick his dry lips before asking quietly: "Toki, what is the matter? Did something happen to you?" Her body shook with a slight sob and she nodded, her tiny hands clutching to his shirt in a death grip. "Tell me what is wrong, dear." It really bothered him to see her to distressed, it did, yet when she looked up at him and her eyes were shining with unshed tears and her lips were pouting with unspoken remorse he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful at that moment than he had ever seen her.

Her left hand released him and shakily made its way up to cup against his face, fingers delicately tracing his features. He watched in amazement as a battle occurred deep within her, her facial expressions changing with each thought until a firm resolution crossed her face. "I cannot continue like this. If…if I am ever to be happy I must take a chance and have faith that things will work out."

He frowned slightly and brought a hand up to brush aside some wayward hair from her face. "Whatever are you talking about?"

She smiled and blushed slightly, lowering her eyes from his before she spoke. "Kagome made me realize that it is better to tell those around you how you truly feel than to live without their knowing. He never knew how much I respected him and how much he helped me…." Another sob escaped her and her head fell onto his chest, shaking with her tears.

"So this is about Fukazawa?" A slight disappointment could be heard in his voice.

Quickly she sat up again, looking at him once more and shaking her head. "No. I did not come here about that. I came here to tell you…" She faltered for a moment before closing her eyes and inhaling sharply, the blush heating further on her face. Opening her eyes once more she forced herself to blurt it out, no matter what the consequences might be. "…to tell you that I love you!"

Her head lowered quickly and he sat there in shock for a moment before reaching down and raising her head with a hand under her chin. Her lip quivered with fear and anticipation and he smiled slightly before leaning down to capture her lips with his. How he had waited for her to say those words to him. She gasped slightly in shock at the first touch of their mouths before allowing her eyes to drop shut and her body to relax against his, arms coming around his shoulders. They remained that way for a good minute and half before he released her, fighting for oxygen. "I love you, too, Toki my dearest."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen: Loving Care

Kagome helped Sōta down the stairs and into his awaiting wheelchair before turning to grasp her backpack and swing it over her shoulders. "I've got to go to school. Your homework is in the library and some breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen. Don't forget to take your medicine, either." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and he merely stared at her with a rather expressionless face. With a slight frown at his behavior she decided to let it go and darted out the door and down the drive to where the bus would meet her.

Sōta sat there for a good twenty minutes, face unchanging and mood souring by the moment. It wasn't that he did not love his sister. He just hated everything now and she was no exception to that. His brooding thoughts began to implode into himself and for a moment he contemplated taking i all /i his pills to get rid of the throbbing pain that was in his stomach until a voice startled him out of his depressing thought process.

"If you're going to mope and pretend to be furniture you could at least do it where nobody has to see you."

Startled, he looked up to see Miyoko standing about two feet in front of him. She was wearing a sort of sea foam green dress and he frowned before his brow furrowed up. "What the hell are you wearing?" Without much surprise the woman smirked at him and went around grasping the handles at the rear of his chair, pushing him around and down the hall towards the kitchen. "I'm not hungry." He said it as if that were final and his decision were what mattered.

"Oh shut up already. You're going to eat because you like my cooking and if you don't eat it I'll be upset." Her voice was light and teasing.

He merely scowled at her as she parked the chair before the table, effectively stranding him there for the rest of the day unless he chose to do her bidding. It had been like this for weeks now. Kagome went off to school, leaving him to fend for himself, and then i she /i would show up. That first day they had argued terribly. She had seemed to be in an equally depressed state which had miraculously lifted when his sour mood hit her. The woman was a nuisance and quite definitely mad. Either way she had forced him to realize that there was nothing to do but survive this, and that if he wished to rot in hell she would be happy to leave him there. Oddly enough that thought troubled him in some way and so he had done as she demanded and ate the food she prepared for him.

The cooking was remarkably good and most days she would take him outside to enjoy the sun while she had her tanning session, unless it was raining and then she would leave him at the bottom of the stairs to find his way up to the library. He would eventually make it there and sit to tackle his homework, knowing that it was what he should be doing, only to be distracted by her arrival with a tray of food. They would talk endlessly and he found that eventually something surprising had happened. He truly enjoyed her company; despite how distant she behaved she was a rather committed individual and had never allowed him to feel sorry for himself.

What was even more surprising to him was that nobody had really noticed. The only one who seemed to treat him as if he were an intelligent human being was Miyoko. Everyone else, including his entire family, simply could not get past the fact that he had only lost his legs and not his mind. Sure, it was irritating and at times he felt lost on just what he would do with himself in the future but that did not mean that he was going to allow something this simple to kill him. Yet they annoyed him to no end! Especially Kagome! She meant well, she truly did, and he knew this but could not turn away from the fact that she was still in complete denial. He was sure that she needed a good cry about it and wasn't all around positive that she had bothered to have one yet. Probably trying to act strong for him, silly woman, he scoffed at this and turned to his meal.

Quietly Miyoko sat next to him and opened a tabloid paper, reading it with amusement as she sipped her coffee. With a smile he merely watched her facial expressions change as he ate.

center /center 

Kagome sighed as her head lay against the window of the bus and watched as the rain poured down. She had not thought of brining her umbrella. At least she had thought to wear a sweater. Folding her arms across her chest she frowned and looked down as something hard pressed against her breast. The key, she had forgotten about it. As soon as the bus stopped at her drive she dove out of the vehicle, feet smashing against the wet ground hard and water flying everywhere.

She didn't care that she was soaked. None of that mattered. She wanted to find what this key went to. Needed to find it… now! The past few weeks had been hell on her. Between her mother's upset behaviors, she was still blaming herself, and her brother's distant attitude, for which she had no explanation. All of it was slowly eating away at her and Kagome was afraid that she would go insane if this kept up. Reaching out she opened the door and rushed through the foyer, absently remembering to close the door behind her but forgetting to remove her shoes. What were they going to tell her? Get out?

Her eyes darted around the hall as she reached the top of the steps and she quickly took a right before going into the office on her left and glancing about. The desk! Rushing over she surveyed the desk only to find that none of the drawers in this room had locks on them. With a frown she ran through the room and into the hall, mind retracing all the places she had been that this key might have gone to. Nothing fit. She gave a little groan and cried out in frustration before her eyes fell onto the door across from her. She had never been in there before.

Slowly, as if she might get in trouble for her actions, she walked over to the door and opened it before entering the dimly lit room and closing it behind her. She inhaled slowly, holding her breath when it came, at the realization of just what room she had stumbled into. This was Fukazawa's room.

Contrasting to the rest of the home décor, this room had a very dark but quite comfortable appeal to it. Each piece of furniture was unique and looked to be rather antique. Walking over to the dresser she looked at herself in the mirror before smiling slightly and staring down at the items placed here. Reaching out she lifted a crystalline bottle that contained some sort of cologne in it and pulled the cork out to sniff it gently before closing it and placing it back in its place. Her eyes closed as she slowly inhaled the scent and allowed it to envelop her.

Yes. This is what she needed. To be comforted as only he seemed to be able to do. She felt a small pang in her heart at the idea that she would never know this man. If his mere memory was enough to make her so happy than how could things have been… no, she couldn't allow herself to think on this too much. It did no good to love someone you could never touch. She had learned that lesson long ago with a certain brash han'yō. Despite the fact that he had been very much alive she still could never quite reach him.

Turning she glanced around the room once more before something caught her eye and she walked over to it, unsure how to take it. It sat innocently enough in the corner, hiding whatever might be there. A tansu chest? There were several drawers in it, most of which held odd trinkets. A yo-yo that had seen better days, a collection of coins, some various pens, even a tattered ball of blue yarn; Kagome could not help but smile at the slightly childish side of this man and wished once more that she could have known him better. Reaching up she went to open the slide shelf at the top only to find it unyielding. It was locked.

With shaking fingers she reached for the lock, key in hand, and it pushed in effortlessly. Biting her lip in anticipation she turned the key and it clicked with a satisfying sound before she pulled the door open to reveal… a book. What was this?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen: Saving for a Rainy Day

Kagome grasped the book quickly and then locked the chest closed, placing the key back within her pocket before leaving the room. Her heart beat rapidly as she thought of just what this book could be. Anything! The possibilities were endless and yet… somehow she knew that this would be what gave her the answers she so craved. Quickly she darted towards her room only to stop short at someone calling her name.

"Kagome! Do you need some help with your homework?" It was Sōta. She debated with herself on what she should do before deciding that going down to spend some time with him would probably be best. He had not been very open with her lately and so she decided that, yes, she could use some help. Nodding she smiled at him and he smiled in return. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

She turned and walked to her room, setting the book down on her bed with a longing glance before turning to lift her backpack and leave the treasure within the darkened space, waiting for her to return. With a slightly heavy heart she went down only to widen her eyes and rush down the rest of the way, throwing her backpack to the ground. "Sōta! Are you all right?" Kagome ran over to him and reached down to help him only to stop when he growled out at her in anger.

"Kagome! Can't you just leave me alone? I know you want to help but I'm never going to learn to deal with this if you're always on me! You're always there nagging and trying to protect me from everything!"

Her lip quivered and she pushed against the wall, fist clenched near her face and tears welling in her eyes. "That's what big sisters do, Sōta! I'm only worried about you!" She yelled back at him, hurt and afraid of this new side of him.

He sighed and pushed up onto his elbows, turning his face to glare at her. "Listen, 'gome, I know you mean well and all but you gotta realize that I haven't had your help in much at all for years. You were always out saving the world. I'm a big boy now; all grown up and ready to face my own problems. I don't need you to hold my hand. Do you understand that?"

Kagome felt something within her well up and the tears began to freely fall as she shoved up from the ground and rushed out from the house through the kitchen, passing a confused looking Kagura and into the pouring rain outside. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore. When had her brother become so rough around the edges? She knew that he had looked up to InuYasha as some sort of idol but this was taking it too far!

Then again… he had essentially said it was all her doing. This drove another painful stab into her abdomen and she bent over in pain, clutching her sides as she stepped off the final stair from the balcony to the grounds. Her heart beat faster as she rushed down the gravel pathway towards the stables and beyond, running down into the open property. Suddenly she slipped on a puddle and landed hard on the ground, giving out a cry of both physical and emotional pain that echoed through the area.

She was such a pathetic creature! Spending all her time fighting for those she loved only to have them hate her so much! What had she done to deserve this? Her hands came up to cover her face as her sobs increased. A sound entered her clouded mind and she turned slightly to see that the sound was caused by the gravel being crunched under some heavy boots. Somehow she recognized those boots.

"Kagome! What are ya doin out here?"

Looking up at him a blush crossed her face, he was too handsome but she was still mad at him for his behavior. He seemed to sense this and gave a little sigh before smiling and stepping back a little to give her space. "Was there something you needed, Minoru?"

He seemed a little unsure how to take her emotionless response but decided that taking it well was better than nothing and smiled widely at her. Inwardly she felt herself get angry with him even more for using that defense on her. He knew she couldn't stay too mad at him if he kept that up. "Yes, well there's been some plans and we were all waiting for you to arrive but then it was getting late so the others went on ahead and left me here to bring you."

She glanced up to notice that it was getting slightly dark and sighed. "I'd rather not go anywhere tonight, thank you."

Minoru frowned at her and sighed before nodding. "I see. Are ya sure? Everyone will be there. I think even your mother and grandfather will be there. Toki said something about an i announcement /i so it's sure to be interesin." Kagome's brow furrowed slightly and she thought about how best to address this before looking up at him and shaking her head with a small smile.

"No. I think I need some time to myself tonight."

They remained there, he standing with a large brimmed hat and a heavy raincoat on and she lying in a heap on the ground, soaking wet in her school uniform. "Get inside before ya get sick or somethin. I'll make sure that nobody is around to bother ya." He turned to leave and stopped when he felt her weight on him, arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.

"Thanks Minoru."

True enough he had stuck to his word and when she entered the home a good four minutes later she was met with silence. They had left her alone, just as she asked for. On the kitchen table was a little note. Picking it up, she recognized Kagura's handwriting.

center Dinner in the fridge for you. Valium in the far left kitchen cabinet next to the aspirin if you need it, relax and get over it. /center 

Kagome frowned a little before setting the note onto the table again and sighing. She needed a bath. Removing her shoes and placing them next to the balcony door she slowly walked upstairs and ran a bubble bath for herself. As she entered her room to get some clothes she noticed the book lying in the center of the bed, begging her to take it up. No. Not until she had bathed and was comfortable.

Whatever this was it deserved her full attention.

center /center 

"Look at how large our family has become." Toki said and Nakamura nodded at her with a smile. "Too bad the one responsible decided not to come." It was true; Kagome had brought their separated lives together. She only hoped the girl could find her own peace soon.

Minoru stood up, smiling at the table as one by one their attention turned to him. He sighed a little and looked over at his parents. "Before anyone makes any other announcements I have something I need to say." A silence fell on the gathered group and he felt himself sweat a little at their anticipation. Silently he hoped Toki would not kill him for this but he owed it to Kagome. "Mom, Dad… I was never dating Kagome. I tricked her into lying to you so that you would not be disappointed in me but since then I have realized that not only am I hurting you both and myself, I was hurting Kagome as well. I decided that it was time I told you the truth. I'm not going to date girls or get married."

His mother pouted a little and frowned. "But, but… Minoru why!" She wanted grandchildren so badly.

Lowering his eyes he frowned and clenched his fists before saying the words he had dreaded admitting to his parents long ago. "I'm not interested in women."

"You're gay?" Miyoko bust out and her eyes twinkled in amusement. "I always knew there was something odd about you before but I never knew that trait would last so long!" Minoru glared at her and frowned before settling himself in his chair again.

"What about my grandbabies? How will I ever have them!" His mother cried out and he sighed, unsure what to tell her.

Lucky for him that someone was feeling sorry for him that night, or maybe they were feeling sorry for her. "Well… considering everything I suppose we should say something, my dear." Nakamura stood and smiled down at the blushing blonde before turning his gaze towards the other diners. "Toki and I are engaged to be married."

A collective gasp could be heard and some quiet congratulations were given. Miyoko said nothing, seemingly unsure how to ingest the information given to her.

Then Nakamura turned towards Minoru's parents and smiled, gaining their attention. "It would do me and my fiancée the great honor if you would consider being the adoptive grandparents of our future children. Toki has few relatives and I'm sure that she would be glad to have you as extended family."

Minoru exhaled easily as his mother's face went from afraid to overjoyed in just a matter of moments. This was good. This was very good.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen: Getting to Know You

Kagome snuggled into her blankets and sighed in content. Finally, reaching down she lifted the book into her hands before turning to her side to flip on the lamp next to her bed, smiling and getting comfortable. With a baited breath she opened the cover to find no introductory page. Just a sheet with clean and neat looking handwriting on it, curious she started to read.

i It is surely amazing that I have not taken up the task of writing my thoughts before. My ward insisted that I try it for what she calls therapeutic reasons and I, for the sake of the therapeutic idea of her silence, humored her by starting this entry in the book she gave me today. Why that child felt giving me a gift was something she had to do, I will never know, but she smiled in such a way when I took it from her that I could not refuse. Therefore I write this, wondering just how in all these many years I had never found my way to write. Among all the other eccentricities have allowed my curiosity to lead me towards, why not writing? Was it simply that I had never bothered to pause and consider the matter? Likely but more true would be that I merely do not have anything I wish to say. While that could be true, it is also not very possible. Any sane beast will have some opinion to make and some statement to release. I am not above the laws of nature, and therefore I must have something I wish to say. After careful consideration of this I have decided that the reasoning is quite plain. I feel there is no point to write my thoughts due to the fact that there will be anyone who wishes to read them. Those who might would likely not understand. I simply cannot allow myself to speak with those who do not have the mental capacity or the life experience to truly know what it is I might be saying. Persons such as that are very irritating. They continually ask questions and always wonder about how someone is feeling, even if they know nothing of the individual at hand. Diverting such thoughts... they lead me astray and onto topics I wish not to discuss, even with myself.

This afternoon a young man came to request an audience with me. How bold. Purely out of boredom and a slight amount of curiosity at this human's tenacity I allowed him to come, sending my ward and retainer to see to her bathing as it was coming to be late, and found a stout lad who stood near as tall as I, a feat for a mortal. At first we merely stared at one another, he was quite good at this and I was rather surprised at his actions. For a while he seemed to be thinking over his words before his face hardened in the way that most men's do when they are about to announce something they deem important. He opened his mouth and I inwardly cringed at whatever pathetic request this poor man might ask of me. I was not so much upset as I was shocked when he asked for the woman-child's hand. How proper of him. Something within me could not help but feel that, despite his utter humanity, this man was a decent man and deserved the benefit of my grace. Or perhaps I had indigestion. Either way, I agreed that he could court the girl and marry her. When he left and she returned from speaking with him, face rosy hued and shining with a curious light, I had the strangest sensation deep within my gut. Surely, I must have eaten something that did not settle well with me. I told her of my decision that she should marry this man, for he was respectable and would care for her and provide her strong offspring, and she agreed. An always agreeable child, she was. Following this I told her that once she was wed there would be no way that she could be an included part of my life. My presence would only place her and her village in danger, she should know this well by now, and yet she looked up at me with such a hollow expression that I was not sure what else there might be to say to her. At that moment my mouth was horribly dry… I wonder what it is I ate that treated me so badly.

If there was one thing I could… /i A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and Kagome sighed before slipping the book underneath her pillow and climbing out of the bed to walk towards the door. Opening the door revealed a positively beaming Kanna who immediately latched herself to the young woman and hugged her with all her might.

"Uh… Kanna? Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm wonderful! Look!" She held up her left hand, displaying the ring that twinkled delicately on her finger and Kagome's eyes widened. So this had been the announcement. How nice for them. Inwardly she bashed herself upside the head for feeling jealous of the couple. "He proposed to me and it's all thanks to you, Kagome!"

Kagome's face scrunched up into a confused expression. "Me?"

The blonde nodded happily and her smile widened even further. Kagome determined that this was a truly frightening experience. "Well you showed me that it was better to tell people how I felt about them before it were too late. I was behind when it came to Fukazawa, and I'll forever regret that loss, but I immediately ran to Nakamura and confessed. Mortal or not, he is the man for me. I don't care what Miyoko says."

A thought struck Kagome as she said this and her mind wandered to the journal entry. Had Fukazawa not been a human? She would have to look back over the entry to assure if she remembered what she read correctly. She sighed and leaned against the door frame, smiling a little at the other woman's jubilance. "What does Miyoko say?"

Kanna sighed for a bit, calming a little and replied. "She feels that it is inappropriate for us to become involved with human men who will live more than twenty years. Because we do not age it begins to look suspicious and that can be dangerous."

"That actually makes sense in a twisted way…" Kagome mused and Kanna laughed a little. "Anyway, congratulations, I know you'll be happy together!"

The blonde smiled widely and nodded before turning to leave. She stopped and looked back towards the young miko. "Kagome? Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm much better now. I found just what I needed."

"Okay. Well Miyoko and I are going to a movie and she's dragging Sōta with her so you'll probably be alone for a few more hours. If you need anything just call one of our cells." The woman turned to walk away and Kagome fought for control to close the door without too much excitement. She didn't want to miss anything else! Dashing to the bed she practically dove between the sheets and pulled out the treasured book, flipping to the entry she had left on.

i If there was one thing I could regret that would be the knowledge of a woman. This all started long ago with my mother and since then has moved past her through several females. Around them I am surprisingly unsure of myself and finding myself lacking. Without them I equally find myself curious to seek one out, if merely to have their presence. It is not that I cannot do without a woman. That entire thought is laughable. However, knowing that one is there, especially one that looks up to you with affection and seeks your complete attention and protection is somehow necessary to the creation of man's pride. Of all days for me to come to this realization, for it has come far too late. Just mere hours ago the child died. She slipped away peacefully, surrounded by her grandchildren but the last words to escape her lips wrenched a part of my soul to travel to the heavens with her spirit. My name… she had called my name as she as so apt to do in childhood, early on when she still ran barefoot and happy. How could something so simple have affected me so? This only reminded me of another pain. My jealousy of my brother and his hold on a spirited woman had; too, lead me to the same sort of complexity. I wished to defeat him in all ways, to knock him down from the pedestal that the woman placed him on so highly, and yet no matter how often I might damage him or show him that which he was too ignorant to know it was always he whom she gave credit and praise to. This irked me to no end. How could I possibly destroy my brother's confidence when this female was always there to bring him up? After several times of this experience I decided on a new route and kept a careful eye on the group that my brother commanded. Eventually I came to the conclusion that I, too, wished to have someone who would so easily boost my ego without a care for her own pride. The child had done this for a time but it was inappropriate to keep her from her destiny. She might not have seen the children in her future but I knew that she was meant to survive and linger on through her progeny while my own kind would be left to waste with nothing but me… /i 

The lights flickered for a moment and Kagome sat up just as a lightning bolt struck nearby, shorting out the power and thrusting her into the darkness. "Damn." With a sigh she stood and slowly found her way to her door, cautiously walking through the darkened home. "It's so spooky in here!" She went into the bathroom and found a pair of small candles, lighting one and carrying it back to her room to set on the night stand next to her bed. Running over to close her door again and inwardly chastising herself for her childish behavior, she once again found her way in between her sheets, turning the pages of the book as close as possible towards the light of the flame to see with.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty: Returning to the Beginning

i I found that foolish witch allowing her emotions to get the better of her today. She chose to follow me after the incident and, with exception to her occasional trysts with dying mortal men, has not been inclined to leave my home for some time. Often, merely due to her presence, I feel the need to burn the entire place down and flee the area, hoping she will not follow. However I am not weak and will not run from something as stupid as a woman who cannot get it through her head that she disgusts me. I will simply bear through it. She has visited before on occasion while the girl was still living with me, and no thanks to small favors that the child's presence kept the woman at bay and out of my home, however once she learned that my ward had passed from life the insufferable creature insisted on moving in without so much as asking my opinion. Her excuse was that it seemed I might be lonely. She is surely insane.

On this day I discovered the one thing which could destroy my brother. He was his own worst enemy and it soon occurred to me that his woman who always stood by him so soundly would now refuse to give him the ego boost he so craved. Inwardly I felt some sort of personal satisfaction at that. When I learned of his plans I knew what I must do. I would completely demolish him. It was simple and would give me everything I wanted. Unfortunately the woman arrived at just the wrong moment and for a few beats of my heart… I doubted. Perhaps if I had not rushed into the scene she would not have been so angry with me, but I knew that it was mostly her pain which was speaking and nothing more. However, I had been the cause of this pain and that caused me to grieve in some unknown way. I truly felt s… /i A sound startled Kagome and she shot up from her bed to stare around. It was much darker than it had been when the power went out and there was little light coming from her candle anymore.

Yet, she could have sworn she heard the sound of shattered glass.

It had come from downstairs. Standing slowly and padding to the door she felt her heart race within her chest at the idea of whatever the sound might be. Trying to be quiet she slowly opened the door only to wince when it creaked loudly, the sound echoing through the empty house. She shivered and quickly rushed to the stairs, darting down them and staring around with wide eyes that danced towards every space in the home. The sound of something beating against something else was coming from the kitchen area and she frightfully made her way around the stairs to walk down the little hallway.

The haunting howl of the night wind trailed down the halls in a rush, with it her hair fluttering about her face. She had to reach up and push the wayward strands out of her eyes, tucking them behind her ears before continuing down the dark corridor.

Beyond, in the distance, her destination could be seen. An open doorway; the doors were made of glass and from her position she could barely make out the edge of the balcony on the other side. Thunder crashed outside and moments later a spark of electric illumination filled the halls.

Her eyes were shifting with the storm, trying to adjust enough to the changes in the light to make out the shapes and figures of the hallway. She could feel her pulse begin to race as she passed the many trinkets and paintings that had become too familiar to her. Now they appeared foreign and frightening with their change.

Then she was lightly padding to the doorway, her light cotton nightgown brushing against the carpet beneath her bare feet. Her eyes darted around and in the next flash of light she saw him standing there, rain pouring down his slender form and silver strands flipping around him angrily.

For a few moments she merely stood there, wide eyed and confused. Someone was in her house! When he began to turn she felt her lungs burn as she tried to draw in a ragged breath, the cool night air entering her and chilling her thoroughly. Amber met Sapphire and she let out a small startled cry that came out twisted and strained.

"You! You are… no that can't be possible! You're…."

The balcony door slammed back with another force of wind, the glass pane nearest the door knob had been shattered to allow entry to the home. Why had he done this? Her lips quivered with newfound fear and she felt herself choking on her own heart before she turned to run back the way she had come. It was a bad dream. It had to be a bad dream! There was no way that he could be here!

Stumbling up the stairs with a grunt she went to force her way into the room only to draw back her hand and cry out in pain. The knob was searing hot! Blowing slowly on her fingers she backed up only to run into something firm. No! Looking up slowly she saw him staring down at her with an odd expression before he glanced towards the bedroom and sniffed the air slightly. She fought hard to speak, a few squeaks coming from her before her voice returned to her. "…Sesshōmaru?" When he looked down on her she knew that this was no dream and felt herself falling into an abyss of darkness.

He caught her effortlessly and lowered her to the ground before turning towards the office. Entering the room he removed the painting from the wall and walked out of the room to the foyer, placing the painting near the entrance. He walked up the stairs and into the library, carefully maneuvering around the unconscious woman, and walked towards the stands with the swords in them, smashing the covers and removing them one at a time. Walking over to the desk he reached in and pulled out the pouch with the seal in it and left the room, placing these items next to the painting as well. Next he entered the bedroom across from the library and opened the chest, removing the kimono and diary and then exiting the room. He gave a sniff to the air again and a slight furrow formed on his brow as he made more speed towards the room across from the office. Opening the door he walked to the tansu chest and pulled a key from his coat, shoving it into the lock to open and reveal and empty cabinet.

Quickly he exited the room, facial expression not changing, and reached down to lift the girl onto his shoulder before walking down to the entry and opening the door with a kick. He placed her there near the doorway along with the other items and went towards the garage, embers were already falling through the floor into the room and he fished through his pocket to find his keys, getting into the truck and pulling out of the space and into the driveway. The tires squealed as he stopped before the entrance to the house and he jumped out, leaving the door open, and ran up the steps to grasp the painting and swords. Tossing them into the rear seat he turned and went back up, grasping the next few items and the woman before giving a final look at the home and turning to the vehicle. Tossing the items inside and going around to the passenger door he opened it and placed Kagome within the seat, fastening the buckle just as he heard the roar from the door of the library shattering open.

Without sparing another glance towards the house he shut the passenger door and walked around to get into the driver's side, pulling out a cell phone just as he was closing his own door and pushing the car into drive. He pressed a few buttons and waited until someone answered. "Yes. I would like to report a fire, thank you."


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One: Surprise, Surprise…

Kagome woke with a start to the sound of several people screaming nearby. Looking up she noticed that she was sitting within a vehicle of some sort and that the yelling was coming from a group of individuals gathered nearby the gate to the drive of her house. Quickly she unbuckled herself and exited the truck, rushing over to them. "What's wrong?"

Kagura was the first to turn to her. "You're all right? What happened to the house!"

The miko blinked and turned to look towards the house only to feel the blood rush from her face. Despite the rain, the entire home was engulfed in flames. She felt tears well up inside and screamed out a she darted past the shocked group towards the burning mass only to be stopped by a pair of firm arms wrapping around her. "Let me go! I have to save it! I have to!"

"There's nothing you can do."

"Oh my god!" Kanna cried out, pointing towards Kagome and she looked up to realize that it was none other than Sesshōmaru holding her up. Where did he come from?

He seemed to be ignoring the others and stared at her intently. "Did you enjoy what you read?" What?

She blinked and merely lay there limply in his embrace until the words finally hit her and her eyes widened. A small scream escaped her lips and her hand quickly went up to cover her mouth. No! It couldn't be him! No, no, no…. this wasn't happening to her!

"You jerk!" It was Kagura, she was rushing towards him and her arm flew out to smack him across the face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her face was contorted into a painful looking scowl. "We all thought you died! How could you do this!"

He released Kagome as she squirmed to get away from him and Kanna ran over to kneel beside the fallen girl, wrapping her arms around her comfortingly. "I cannot believe this is happening." She looked up at Sesshōmaru, questioning with all her will why he would do this to those who cared about him so much. It made no sense. Kagome sobbed and grasped onto her firmly, stumbling into a messy array of hysterics.

"No. NO! It's not possible. No…. he can't be."

Kanna ran her hands over the poor girl's hair and felt a part of herself cry with her, unsure how to respond externally. "Please. Tell us why you did this."

"I am always there to help those in need."

Kagura frowned and scoffed, baring her teeth in an angry fashion towards him. "How the hell does this help?"

"She needed the ability to educate herself."

Suddenly Kagome pushed up, causing Kanna to topple over to the ground, and rushed at him. Screaming with pain and fists flying she beat them against his chest as the hot tears seared down her face. "Couldn't you have just made some fake scholarship or something!" His eyes widened slightly and her face fell as she realized that he had never even considered something like that. "Why do you always have to take things to the extreme? With me, the house… i your own family /i ; how can you be so, so… insensitive!"

"You have been learning all about me, or so I have heard, so you should know the answer to that. I have never been an emotional individual." He said this as he turned an emotionless face to survey the damage to the property.

Kagome lowered her eyes, bangs falling down to shroud her face in darkness, and her fists tightened a few times before her infuriated face lifted to glare at him. "Liar! Stop lying to everyone! Stop lying to i yourself /i ! You're one of the most messed up and over-emotional people I've ever met! You just can't ever admit to yourself that you might actually i care /i ." She started to laugh and the others gave her wary looks.

"You all right 'gome?"

She turned to glare at the intruder for a moment and his head backed up into his shoulders on reflex. "Stay out of this, Sōta!" Turning back to Sesshōmaru she laughed a little more, a bitter and unfelt laugh that send chills up your spine. "Look at this! The great Lord Sesshōmaru… afraid to admit he might have ever cared about another individual. Showing affection is fine but if that affection goes too deep, if that person becomes too involved in your life it is better to dispose of them than to keep them around and live with your emotions. Right, Sesshōmaru? Or should I call you Master Fukazawa like everyone else does?"

He turned to glare at her and found she was unfazed by his usually intimidating stare. "You know nothing."

"Take your fortune back. I don't want it and I don't need it." She turned away from him and the burning remnants of her heart, walking through the pouring rain and down the street. "And I don't need you either."

"'gome wait!" Sōta called out, ready to go after her but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to Miyoko.

"No. Leave her alone. You'll only regret it if you go after her. Let me take you home." She turned to glare one last time at Sesshōmaru but he ignored her and they left him there with Kanna still on the ground, unmoving and shivering from the cold.

When silence had enveloped the area once more Kanna lifted her head to stare at the man she had believed she knew so well. Her voice cracked and she sounded like a child once more. "Why?" He did not respond to her but she knew he was listening. "Do you realize what you have done? I have always trusted your judgment from that first day you found me. Ever since Naraku had died and Kagura ran away I was left with little else but to wander and do odd jobs to get by with the time. Then you found me and took me in, teaching me how to live. I always was grateful for that. But this… makes no sense. How could you do this to her?"

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed, knowing what that gesture meant. It was his way of asking a question.

"Kagome. How could you do this to Kagome?" He turned away from her again, seeming unconcerned with what she said but she knew better than that and so she pressed on. "Did you know that, even in death, you were the only one who could comfort her when she was feeling upset? When the past came to haunt her, she would turn to you. When the world seemed to be against her, she would take your support in and hold onto it."

"What are you saying, Toki?"

"I am saying that Kagome is in love with you, Sesshōmaru."


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-Two: Our Graduating Class

Kagome sighed as she heaved the bucket of dishes onto her hip and carried them to the kitchens, weaving through the small trail of customers and smiling to anyone who looked at her. It had taken some doing but after a week of feeling sorry for herself Kagome had decided that there was nothing left to do but get a job. Right now she worked part-time for a little delicatessen just a short walk from her school. It was hard. She had to wake up at 4am every day just to make it to school in time because of the travel distance. Then she had to ride her bike from the school to work and then from there to the train station every evening just to make it home by 10pm. Between eating, showering, and homework she was lucky if she received a good four hours of sleep every night.

Under her eyes there were dark circles forming and she was beginning to lose weight because some nights she was too tired to eat. All together, while her life was becoming more stable than it had been a week ago, she was a complete and utter mess. Her mother tried to convince her to give it up, to just stay home with her and that she would pay for university but Kagome would hear none of it. She was determined to get out on her own and be self-sufficient; it was her driving force against the aching emptiness in her heart. Surely her mother could understand, right?

She had to admit that it had been hard on her poor mother recently, though, and she supposed that maybe living with her might help soothe the woman's poor ruffled senses. Since the loss of the mansion and the Fukazawa fortune Kagome had returned to her childhood room with nothing but the few sentimentals she had left behind. Her brother had not returned. It had come to the entire family as a shock when he had announced that he and Miyoko would be taking up a small apartment near downtown. Neither of them had to work because of the witch's mass collected fortune from her previous dead husbands. This on top of the fact that neither of the pair had mentioned a word of marriage or even engagement, and that there was only one bed in the tiny two-room apartment, was enough to send both Kagome's mother and grandfather's blood pressure skyrocketing. Apparently Sōta had little care for how his behaviors might tarnish the family name.

Then there were Kagome's own mishaps, and while no one blamed her outright it was obvious that most people assumed that she and Fukazawa would start dating. Inwardly she cringed. Me? Date Sesshōmaru? How ludicrous! The man hadn't even bothered to call or write a letter attempting to apologize for his totally insensitive behavior. Giving a great sigh as she hefted the bucket of dishes next to the sink, she frowned as she watched the water fill the basin with sudsy warm fluids. They were too much alike… he and his brother. It was better to just leave them alone and where they belonged, in the past.

"Higurashi! How much water do you think you need for a few afternoon dishes?" She blinked out of her thoughts of golden-eyed inu males and stared down at the sink, reaching out to stop the water. Looking up at her manager she smiled sheepishly and he just frowned before walking away, leaving her to the task of cleaning up. "Kagome! Get out here! There's some customer's waiting!"

Quickly she dried her hands on her apron and turned down the hall to the dining area again, looking around to find a couple sitting near a window and a man sitting by himself near the corner. Walking to the couple she smiled at them and took their order before going to the man. He looked up at her and she inhaled sharply for a moment before stopping herself from over reacting. "What can I get for you?"

Sesshōmaru merely stared at her for a few long moments. "I want to talk to you."

"You are talking to me. Now is there anything you'd like to order or can I get back to my job?" She ground out harshly at him, irritated that he'd taken the time to come bother her.

"When do you get your break?"

Inside she screamed and threw a small tantrum. "I already took my break for the day." Score! That was quick! Mentally she gave herself a pat on the back. Hopefully he would go away. Unless the stubborn trait InuYasha held was a family thing, then she'd get no break at all tonight. Her muscles cringed at this but she forced herself to remain as casual as possible.

"Fine. What time is a more appropriate time to speak with you?" Her mouth fell open at his complete ignorance to the fact that she obviously did not wish to speak with him at all. She just wanted him to go away and leave her alone.

She argued with herself for a while before agreeing that her behavior was completely childish. One talk couldn't be all that bad. "Tomorrow. I have graduation ceremony. You can take me out afterwards for a nice dinner and we can talk. You're lucky I'm so forgiving."

He stared at her with a look of incredulity. Okay, so maybe he was correct, she wasn't all that forgiving actually but he deserved her anger. What he had done was not just some simple mishap. He had lied to everyone and convinced them that he was dead just for stupid reasons. She turned to leave him then, walking to the kitchen to give the order to the cook and when she returned with the meal for the couple he was gone.

The next day came slowly. Every hour seemed to stretch into forever for Kagome and eventually she was standing on the other side of the stage, diploma in hand. Finally! She had graduated and done well, from what her records proved, and soon she hoped to hear some news from a top university. Once the ceremony was over she was leaving with her family when a hand reached out to grasp her wrist, causing her to turn in surprise towards a well dressed Sesshōmaru.

"Oh! Hello." It was all she could muster to say to him and he stared at her for a few moments, then to her mother before Kagome got the hint and introduced them. "Mother, this is Sesshōmaru Fukazawa, you know about him – remember? He's taking me out so I'll be home tonight."

"Don't stay out too late." Her grandfather said before dragging her mother away. Kagome blushed at his behavior and turned to face Sesshōmaru. She hadn't dressed up but she supposed the little grey skirt and white blouse were enough for him. He should be appreciative that she was going anywhere with him to begin with, right?

He hadn't spoken yet, but he moved next to her and offered her his arm silently. For a while she stared at it before feeling a slight blush cross her features and lacing her arm with his. Almost on reflex his hand came around to cover hers, holding her to him possessively. They walked to his car and he escorted her in before driving off to whatever destination he had planned. She was surprised when he stopped at an apartment complex and opened the door for her. What were they doing here? Weren't they going to a restaurant? He pulled out a key when they reached apartment 106 and they entered, he closing the door behind her and removing his jacket to hang it in the small closet near the entrance.

"It's kind of small, isn't it?" She said as she walked into the living area, from where you could see the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and she turned to wander down the hall a little, noticing the simple one bedroom and bath. Very small, almost cramped

When she turned to face him again she nearly broke into laughter. He had a simple white apron on and was cutting up some sort of beef into thin strips. Her eyes widened when she realized that he was cooking for her. She hadn't expected that! He interrupted her thoughts when he spoke, startling her back to reality. "I had to have somewhere to live and this is all I really need."

She sat on a bar stool that was just outside the kitchen, looking in at him, and smiled lightly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

He seemed to hesitate before looking up at her and giving her a questioning glance. "How far in the diary did you get?"

What? Oh, right, that was his diary. She flushed a little and lowered her eyes before responding quietly. "Not that far. It was your memory of the last time we had met. Back in the Sengoku-jidai, when you went after Tessaiga the last time." He was quiet for a while and then nodded, turning back to his task of cutting foods.

"I will start at the beginning." Her eyes widened as she glanced up at him, but he wasn't looking at her, and she wondered just how far ago the beginning was.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty-Three: Thread One: Naraku and InuYasha

He was finished cutting the meat and was now working on some onion when he spoke again, breaking the silence that filled the apartment. "Naraku had been a nuisance in more than one way from the beginning. Not only did he play a role in the destruction of my lands and the dissention of my people but he also ruined any hopes I may have had of being rid of the responsibility to my only sibling." He held up a hand to silence her before she spoke and continued, before she could interrupt. "You see, ever since our father perished and his mother died InuYasha was a burden I was required to shoulder. I will not lie and say that I enjoyed this or that it was something I had planned to spend my youth experiencing but, nonetheless, it was ultimately my responsibility as the heir and only survivor of our people. For several years I merely allowed him to run amuck, always keeping a loose eye on him and occasionally teaching him whatever he might need to know in the way I had been taught by our father. InuYasha resented the treatment, he believed I was being unreasonable and cruel to him and ran off. At first I figured it was the pre-pubescent behavior that many young yōkai males display. Often they feel the need to hunt and a few even go into mating calls earlier than most. He would return to the boundaries of our family lands soon enough. If he didn't survive then he wasn't fit to live, I went through the same stage."

Kagome nearly fell off her seat in laughter at the thought of a moody teenage Sesshōmaru running off from his parents to go neck with girls. She figured he wasn't really describing anything that odd. Humans went through similar stages of life; it wasn't so far fetched to think that yōkai did as well. During her musings he warmed a little oil in a pan and began to cook the meat. When he felt he had her attention again he began to speak once more, never looking up at her but seeming to know when she had focused on him again.

"I doubt that I felt any remorse at the idea that he could possibly be dead. I had been raised to believe that only the strongest and fittest survive, all others die away leaving the greater blood to pass on into the future. However I did feel a bit of concern. Even during my own transitional stages between childhood and into adulthood I had never been drawn to take on a female. My callings were always towards the hunt. I honed my skills with the sword and my own natural abilities and studied every subject I could, preparing myself for my destiny as a ruler over the lands my father had claimed. However, with the disappearance and assumed death of my only kin I now had a new duty to uphold. It was not only my responsibility but the survival of an entire race. I needed an heir. So, you see, between the two of them my life had become rather hectic and all together bothersome. Life was hard enough in those times. There were nowhere near the commodities that people are now accustomed to, as you well know, and my being a lord, even of a mere demon territory, meant a great deal at the time. My days were often filled with disputes, either within my own people or from outsiders attempting to take my lands. I also had to attempt to make whatever I had prosper well and somehow gain more lands in order to keep what power I might have had without losing the claim to some other wayward yōkai. Several tried to vie for my birthright but I took every measure to assure that they were immediately cast down so that none would look on me with anything but respect."

He had added some onion and sliced bell peppers into the pan with the now cooked beef and Kagome's mouth began to water. She had only heard of this dish before, fajitas, but it smelled delicious and she had to admit that he was very impressive. While he was intent on telling her the truth of how things occurred, at least from his viewpoint, he never wavered in the task at hand. The food was sure to be wonderful. He turned to the little refrigerator and reached in for some cheese to slice into medium thick rectangles which he placed on a fancy looking crystal platter. As if in an afterthought he turned to her and sighed before giving her a slight smile. "I'm terribly sorry. Would you care for something to drink?"

She smiled widely and nodded, happy that he was not completely forgetting about her. Sesshōmaru's tale was quite fascinating and so far she could find few faults in how he viewed things, if anything it only served to cause her knowledge of him to grow. "Yes, please." He nodded and turned to the freezer, removing a chilled glass and filling it with cool water for her. Reaching over he held it out and she smiled at him in thanks before taking it, blushing slightly when their fingers brushed. He seemed pleased, however, and she forced her gaze downwards to her drink, taking a sip of the refreshing liquid.

Sesshōmaru turned back to the food, opening a cupboard to dig for some spices and sprinkling them on lightly. "When news had come to me that InuYasha had been alive for some time and was seen following a human woman around like a lost pup, it was a rather delicate and destructive stain on my reputation. My father had been known for his weakness to bed a human female as well; however it was not as unheard of or looked down upon as some might think. More or less it was the yōkai form of bullying, rather childish and formed from stupid prejudices which had been handed down through the generations. I, too, had learned that hatred for humans. For the longest time I had never even considered why I might dislike them, merely accepted that they were to be looked down on. However, even my father's tryst could not measure up to InuYasha's disgrace. He had not only fallen for a human woman but a i miko /i ! Can you imagine the talk? Hundreds of yōkai began to flock to my territories, taunting me amidst their attempts to kill me for my claim. Laughing about how my bloodline was cursed with human loving and self destroying men."

He lifted the frying pan and walked over to the small breakfast table that sat near a wide window just around the bar, placing it on a potholder. Stopping for a moment he merely stared out at the grey sky and the city below. "I find it unfortunate and rather ironic that they would be correct in the end." Without skipping a beat he turned to her and she smiled up at him as he pulled out one of the chairs lightly for her. "Dinner is ready, please have a seat."

Kagome jumped down from her bar stool and practically danced over to the chair seating herself in it lightly and allowing him to push it forward for her. How gentlemanly of him! After she had been seated he went back into the kitchen a couple times, returning with the platter of cheese, some warmed tortillas, and a bottle of red wine. He poured a glass of the deep red substance for her and she smiled nervously. She had never drunk wine before! He watched her with amusement before sitting across from her with his own glass. She held hers and stared at it curiously before her head shot up to glare at him. Was he laughing at her?

Sure enough a little chuckle could be heard coming from Sesshōmaru and before her wrath could be unleashed on him he reached out and took a piece of cheese, giving her a pointed look. She, too, took a piece and when he took a small bite she did the same. When she was finished she watched as he swished the liquid around in the wide glass, lightly inhaling the aroma before taking a small sip and savoring the taste. Kagome blushed terribly and shuddered before looking away to her own drink and doing her best to mimic his actions. Her body was shaking slightly and as the berry sweet flavor rushed past her tongue to burn slightly warm down her throat she felt the need to drink a couple more sips before looking up at him again. Somehow his actions had been highly erotic to her.

Once her glass was placed back on the table and she had the right mind to look at him he was already serving himself some of the fajita. Glancing down at her plate she wondered in amazement when he had served hers as well. Turning her gaze back to him she smiled before looking back to her hand which still held the cheese. "What was the cheese for?"

Sesshōmaru actually seemed a little surprised that she would ask but gave a slight smirk at her innocence before responding. "To cleanse the palette; when one savors the first taste of a good wine it is better this way. The cheese cleans the taste in your mouth so that the wine is more enjoyable and flavorful."

For a while they ate in moderate silence, he watching her in amusement and her blushing like a schoolgirl. She thought he would begin again of his tale of the past but it seemed that he was more interested in other subjects when he began to ask her questions. He asked of her job and she told him how she hated it with a passion but at the same time enjoyed the distraction it provided. Then he asked her of her family, to which she blushed even worse and gave a little sigh before looking away. She told him as much as she could about her grandfather and of her mother. He even asked about her father and when she told him that he had long been deceased he gave a moment of silence before speaking again, quite appropriate and very polite. When he asked about Sōta, however, she was unsure what to really say.

"Sōta has gone through many changes. He's almost seventeen now and he had been taking his driving lessons. A few months ago there was an accident and he lost both his legs. I had brought him to live with me in the mansion, staying at home would just make him more depressed, and he seemed to do well. Unknown to everyone was that he was doing well because of Kagura. They had formed a unique type of friendship. She wanted someone to care for and he needed someone that wouldn't baby him, the perfect match I guess." She swallowed hard and sighed, staring down at her plate with a confused expression. "I don't know what they really are to each other; I'm not as close to him as I used to be. When the mansion burned he moved in with her. It's really shocking. They live in a little apartment with only one bed and they're not married or anything!"

This time Sesshōmaru let out a larger laugh, full of humor and mirth at her statement. "You do realize that many yōkai can go several months without sleeping at all. Perhaps things are not all how they seem. Kagura was always an extremely attached individual. She probably cannot bear the idea that he will leave her someday. I'm surprised that she has taken this long, however."

"This long?"

He smirked at her and nodded before giving a glance at his empty plate. "To find a mate; She's been with several human males, yes, but never mated with them. Kagura is completely pure. Ironic that she had told me several times that she was saving herself for someone more deserving. A young human boy with little to offer her and such strength that she could wrap her delicate little hand around his neck and snap it without so much as breaking a nail, how very funny, she always did choose the path that had the most resistance."

Sesshōmaru stood and gathered the dishes, walking to the kitchen with them while Kagome took the time to digest this information. In a way she felt very sorry for how she had treated the woman all this time. Deep within her mind she had assumed that Kagura was a loose woman with no morals and a sharp heart that allowed no one within. How wrong she had been. She stood and followed him into the kitchen with whatever dishes were left, smiling at him gently. "Let me help." She said to him as he was filling the sink to wash the dishes. He glanced up at her with a slightly surprised expression before nodding and her smile widened. "I like that."

"What is it that you like?" He asked automatically, barely paying attention.

"I like that you're so much more relaxed now. I can tell what you're feeling by your face."


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Chapter Twenty-Four: Thread Two: Kagura and Kanna

They had finished the dishes in silence and when the work was finished they both sat in the living room and she watched as she sipped his wine before speaking again. "After Naraku had been defeated, as I told you that you were capable of, everything seemed to settle down a little bit. Knowing that InuYasha was alive and well relieved me of my duty to produce an heir and I was free to close a few more parts of my life. It was on such a fateful day, when I was off to be rid of one such addition in my life that I came across you and the witch Kagura in a heated argument. I was shocked, to say the least. The vibrant and often times demanding female had pestered me on an off through much of the time that I had become accustomed to her banter. When I had learned of her death it was as if one of my own kind had been plucked away, I cannot truly explain the sentiment. Yet, there she stood, plain as day with her hair wild about her face and a vicious scowl across her lips. I knew that I had to step in or she would regret every movement she made against you. After I left you there she followed me and has not truly left since. I became her new guardian, in a way, and she visited frequently."

Sesshōmaru paused to take a drink of his wine and glance outside before moving to the fireplace to light up a fire. Apparently he felt it was becoming too cold outside. While in the task of building the fire he continued. "During one of my many information gathering phases I ran across the miko my brother had been following all those years. She seemed wary and a little confused; this would not have drawn my attention to her. However I soon discovered that she held the Shikon jewel and was muttering something about InuYasha. At first I thought to kill her right there and take the jewel to a safe hold. Although, knowing InuYasha as I did he would surely blame me for this. I could imagine him yelling at me that he could make his own decisions and that I should trust in him to make the right choice. So I instead chose to follow her. When she met up with him he seemed shocked at first but they talked amongst themselves over what should be done with the jewel. She eventually convinced him to become a full demon as he had wished for. Her argument was that, as a full demon, he could easily find the jewel wherever it wound up next and then bring her back so they could live together. Apparently the promise was too much for my brother to take and he agreed. What the stupid woman never knew was that a demon's blood takes time to control. Yōkai pups are born weak and fragile, just like human babes, it is the teaching of their parents and sheer time which introduces their powers and strengthens their abilities. Causing the han'yō to become a full yōkai would be damaging and he would likely go insane, becoming a beast beyond control."

Kagome gasped a little and looked up at him. "Is that what Tessaiga's purpose was?"

"I believe so. Although, with my father there is little to say exactly what he meant in the end, he was a very tricky man with many plots. "

She smirked a little and turned to look at the fire that was now crackling merrily. "Sounds like someone else I know."

He ignored her comment and moved to sit next to her again. "After InuYasha's death it was once again my responsibility to produce an heir. It was around this time that I found the young Kanna living in a brothel house. She was an empty shell waiting for someone to give her a purpose. Such a pathetic sight, I threatened to kill her if she annoyed me with her presence. She chose to follow me. Eventually I grew tired of her just being there with no use so I began to teach her the ways of business and politics, giving her any knowledge she might need in order to care for my dealings. I would need a competent assistant to take the reigns while I was searching for a suitable female and after the child was born so that I could give him the proper training. This went on for years and eventually, not too long ago – about 100 years ago or less – Kagura met up with me again. I was in France scouting the area for an appropriate woman when she threw herself on me and surprised me greatly. When I left the country to return to Japan she followed."

He shifted uncomfortably until he found a more suitable position and then continued with an unreleased sigh. "Perhaps I gave her the wrong impression. However it soon became clear to me that she was intent on trying to woo me into her bed. I was never interested. The years do strange things to a memory and I had nearly forgotten that the two women were so closely linked. One evening I was dining with Kagura sitting across from me giving me some of the most grotesque looks when Kanna rushed into the room. She was excited about a possible merger with another company and wanted to ask my opinion. However there would be no talk of such at the time, because when the two women saw the other they were shocked into silence. When I had made the connection I must have laughed a good five minutes. Not at them but at myself for not realizing it before. I suppose I pick up too many strays that I'd lost count of where they came from. Either way it was then that I got together with my trusted lawyer, who was barely 19 at the time, and we legally changed their names, tying them together but apart from Naraku. From then on they would not let me be."

"You know, you mean a lot to both of them. Of anyone you are the only who is stable in their life, a never changing force. When they thought you had died it was obvious that they were a little lost on what to do." She smiled at him but he did not turn to her, staring into the fire intently. "Sesshōmaru?"

At her call he turned his attention towards her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What about the woman in the painting? Who was she?" Kagome glanced around, wondering if it was here so that she could point to it and remind him but he needed no reminder. His body tensed slightly and she wondered if this was a topic that he wished to discuss. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." She told him gently, placing a hand on his arm to try and relax him. For a few moments he merely stared at her hand before he spoke.

"You knew her as Rin."

They sat in silence, only the sounds of the crackling fire to break the monotony, when he turned to glance out the window once more. He stood and walked to the closet, removing his jacket once more and shrugging it on. Kagome took the time to admire him as he moved about gracefully. He had always been handsome to her, even back in the days when she had crushed on InuYasha. In her mind she had to wonder just how gorgeous their father must have been for the boys to both be so striking. A faint blush crossed her cheeks and she shook her head to try and rid those thoughts.

"Come. I will take you home. It is getting late."

Kagome glanced up and looked around for a clock to find one on the stove which read that it was nearing nine at night. She sighed and stood, setting her glass on the small coffee table next to his and turning to see him close up the fireplace doors, keeping the burning embers within. They walked to the car in silence and once again he opened the door to help her in before going around to sit in the driver's seat. She turned to face him as he shifted the car into drive and onto the street. "Sesshōmaru?"

He didn't say a word to her but she knew he was listening. Licking her lips she frowned at how dry her mouth had suddenly become. "I don't want to go home."

They drove for a good five minutes before the familiar scenery of her childhood neighborhood came into view and she felt a plummeting sickness in her stomach. Finally he spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "You must."

As he pulled near to the shrine steps and parked the car she waited for him to come around and open the door, knowing he would be upset if she did not allow him this. Looking around she sighed at the beautiful evening hue and turned to see him, waiting for her to move. For a few moments she argued with herself before giving him a small smile and reaching out to take his hand in hers, leading him up the stairs. His eyes widened slightly but she knew he didn't mind by the way his fingers tightened around hers with a small squeeze.

Kagome leaned her head against his arm and they walked slowly up the shrine steps until the home was just visible. He stopped then and she turned to face him from a few steps above, their hands still connected. "Why?" It was all she asked and he knew what she meant.

Sesshōmaru released her hand from his and gave her a rare smile, not for anything. "Because it is not appropriate for you to stay the evening alone with me until you are my bride, Kagome."

Her breath caught and as he walked down the stairs slowly she felt herself burning with an unknown heat. Reaching out towards him she wished to call but nothing came out. Had he really said that? Was she hallucinating? i my bride… /i His words rang through her mind as she turned and walked into her home, slowly going up the stairs to hide beneath her sheets. Sesshōmaru wanted her to marry him?


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Time for Giving

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and leaned against the hall of the small delicatessen. Her shift was almost over and her body screamed for release. Graduation had been four days ago and she hadn't heard a word from any of the colleges she had applied to. She considered just getting a little apartment near her job and offering to work more hours. Then again, her mind was now wandering helplessly back to the evening spent with Sesshōmaru, she had to admit that there might be better options waiting for her.

"See you tomorrow Kagome." Her boss called to her as he passed and she gave him a small smile before rushing to the office to punch out. As she left her work she walked around to her bicycle and kneeled to unlock it. The memory of those words just couldn't leave her, though, and she found concentrating difficult.

i my bride… /i What had he meant? She had thought about it every day since, wondering and hoping to find a reasonable answer that didn't cause her to blush. Had he been teasing her? Or maybe he had truly been searching for someone like her the whole time? Why her? So many thoughts raced through her mind and she gave a squeal before smacking herself. "Snap out of it! He hasn't even so much as called you since! Like he cares!" Forcing herself into reality she grumbled as she finally got the lock to give and pulled it off, stuffing it into her backpack that was slung over her shoulders.

She reached the train station, thankful that it was not late today. Now that she no longer had school in the way she worked more days than evenings and her body was very grateful. Her mind remained silent, for which Kagome was very happy, as she watched the people going about their everyday lives. Someday she wanted to be like them, to have a family and grow old and never have to worry about things like saving the world from a psycho bandit turned powerful and deranged han'yō. Even now the memories of her time in the Sengoku-jidai effected her decisions and her emotions. When would she escape and become another mindless drone?

They reached her stop and Kagome gave a little sigh before exiting the train and climbing back onto her bike. She rode down the familiar streets until she got to her home and had to carry the bike up the long flight of stairs. "Ugh. I should be insanely strong and fit by now." When she reached the top of the stairs she thrust the bike to the ground and gave it an intense glare before walking over to the house and letting herself in. As she entered she heard voices from the kitchen so she found her way there to see that Sōta and Kagura were visiting. "Hey!" She called out to them in greeting, tossing herself onto the floor and heaving out a sigh.

Sōta laughed at her behavior and Kagura gave her a disappointing stare but she ignored them both, sitting up to smile at her mother as she entered the room. "Oh! You're home so early, Kagome. You must have rushed. Let me get you something to drink." The woman turned back to the kitchen only to return a few moments later with some water for the breathless girl. Kagome grasped the glass and drank the water as if she were starved. Her mother smiled and sat down at the table as well. "Miyoko and your brother were just here to help with the plans for Toki's wedding. We must all take a part; after all, it's only right."

"Yeah, I mean, someone might as well get married." Sōta called out and Kagome glared at him but laughed when Kagura jabbed him in the ribs, effectively shutting him up. He turned to her with a sheepish smile to which the witch turned her nose up at him and rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"He does have a point, though." Kagura said while turning to look at Kagome. "We all expected someone ELSE to be spouting nuptial agreements by now."

Kagome blushed and stared at the floor, her brow crinkling. "I'll get married whenever I'm ready to and to whomever I wish, thank you."

At that moment the doorbell rang and Kagome's mother stood to answer the door, leaving the three in an uncomfortable silence. When she returned she was carrying a rectangular box and handed it to the young miko. "For you."

She stared at it for a while, wondering what it was and who it was from before a voice startled her out of her thoughts with an impatient cry. "Well? Open it!"

Glaring at Kagura for her outburst she sighed and turned back to the box, pulling the top off slowly and then pushing aside the delicate tissue paper to show the contents. Her breath caught as she stared down at the arrangement. White Casablanca lilies with long stemmed wine red roses and a dash of baby's breath filled the box with a beautiful sight and a heavenly aroma. A blush graced her face as she reached down to lift the card and stare at it for a while before opening it to read the simple note.

center Kagome –

Thank you for your company the other evening. I enjoyed myself greatly. There is still much to discuss and I would like to arrange a time for us to meet again. Please call me anytime at the number below and we will plan an appropriate date.

Sesshōmaru /center 

"Ohohoho! Someone's got a boyfriend! One that's not gay!" Kagura laughed out as she glanced at the flowers and tried to peek at the card which Kagome quickly placed against her burning flesh. She was sure that her blush had spread rather far now and she was positively mortified that Kagura was here now.

She stood and laughed a little before snatching up the box to wander into the kitchen. "I'm just going to put these in some water." After she arranged the flowers into a vase she smiled before running out the other door and up to her room, snatching up the phone and punching the numbers on the card. It rang for a few moments before a beep and a voicemail box came. She sighed and hung up, not feeling like answering the call of the voicemail now. Suddenly the phone rang and she jumped before reaching out and taking it up. "Higurashi residence." Her voice automatically responded and she placed her free hand on her heart to try and stop the racing.

"Kagome? Hi! It's Toki! Listen, we're coming over now, tell you mom we're sorry for being so late! Traffic is horrible." It was Kanna. Kagome resisted the urge to sigh in disappointment and forced a smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll tell her. See you in a bit." She hung the phone up slowly and sighed before throwing herself on the bed, allowing her arm to fall over her face. He wouldn't call back so quickly! She should have known that. Just as she thought this the phone rang again and this time she merely reached over and took it off the cradle, placing it lazily against her face. "Higurashi residence." She said in a monotone and rather depressing tone.

For a moment there was a pause. "I'd like to speak with Kagome, please."

She gasped and sat up, clutching the phone with both hands eagerly. "Sesshōmaru? It's me!" She heard him laugh a little at her childish antics and she blushed for behaving so silly but smiled regardless. "So when do you want to meet?"

"Oh yes, that's what I called for now isn't it? Let me see here. I'm a very busy man, you know." Her eyes widened and she glared at the phone. He was teasing her!

"Well fine then. I don't want to talk to you anyway!" Two could play this game!

She could almost imagine the smirk on his face. "Ah, you're upset with me. Why don't I make it up to you tonight? Dinner?"

"Oh… okay!" She mentally smacked herself. You could have tried harder, Kagome!

"Dress nicely, my dear. I'll see you at 6." Then the phone went dead and she sighed happily before throwing herself onto the bed and snuggling into her pillow. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, slamming the phone back onto the cradle.

Jumping up she rushed to her closet to see the sparse collection of clothes she had. She grabbed her purse and rushed down the stairs and into the dining room, smiling and bowing slightly at everyone. "Toki will be here soon, traffic! Anyway! I have to go do some shopping!"

The others stared at her for a moment, watching as she flung the door open and raced out of the house at breakneck speeds, forgetting her bike where it was and passing a surprised Kanna and Nakamura on the way. Kagura snickered. "She must have a date tonight."


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Chapter Twenty-Six: Thread Three: The Unknown Plot of the Child Ward Rin

After a lovely dinner at a rather expensive restaurant they were sitting in a completely different one to which Sesshōmaru had credited as having: "The best cheesecake you'll ever know." Currently they were eating their varieties, he with a plain New York style with raspberry topping drizzled across the top and she with a Chicago variety chocolate with whipped cream and chips piled atop. Kagome wasn't sure what the cities had to do with it, maybe it was just for flash to make people think they were worth more, but it was certainly delicious.

They hadn't talked about the past the entire time, mostly about what they were doing now. She liked that about him. He always found time to remember the present and not live in the past, even if the knowledge of the past was important in her knowing what was going on. Yet discussing his current status was all too interesting to her and taught her new things about him she never knew. He, of course, loved to show horses but did not like races. Also she learned that he loved the beach, especially warm beaches like in the Caribbean, but hated to swim. Currently he ran a company which marketed mostly textiles and a few rough goods like certain plastics. He said that business wasn't as great as it used to be and that most of his fortune was simply from time and the fact that he has nothing to spend it on. So in all technicalities, if he had been born to be the age he i looked /i to be – about thirty-something – then he would have probably been bankrupt and dirt poor right now.

She laughed a little at that idea and he paused in whatever he had been talking of, her flushing slightly and turning her eyes downward at the realization that she had been daydreaming while he was talking. "You laugh like she did."

This certainly got her attention and she looked up at him with a curious glint in her eyes. "Like who did?"

Sesshōmaru gave a small sigh and turned his gaze to stare out the window of the restaurant before replying. "Rin, your laugh is very similar." He turned to look at her once more and looked her up and down. "There is a great deal similar about the two of you, in fact."

Kagome smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

Her brow furrowed in frustration. He was supposed to be telling her about the girl, not avoiding the subject still. Wasn't she trustworthy enough? After he had told her who the person in the painting was she had slowly begun to form an image of a gap toothed child with a lopsided pony tail and a grin wider than a mile. She remembered the child, Rin, if only vaguely. But she wanted to know what Rin really meant to Sesshōmaru. Why had he kept her, even during his human hating times?

Sesshōmaru seemed to understand that there were many burning questions about Rin within his young date's mind. He motioned for the check and waited until he had paid for their meal before standing and holding out his hand for hers. They didn't go to the car. Instead he led her across the street and down a little ways to a small inner city park that was rather isolated and a little overgrown. She could guess that he probably loved it here. It was as close to the ancient untouched scenery of his youth that he would ever get here in the busy city. Finally he stopped at a bench and motioned for her to sit next to him. They sat for a few moments, watching the moon rise and the sunlight fade away leaving them in the cool darkness of the evening.

"You will not understand."

Kagome turned to him in slight confusion and frowned at his statement. Why did he think that she was so incapable of knowing what he meant and accepting it? Sure, she had grown up in modern day Tokyo amongst the bustling city and the fads and fashions, but she had i lived /i in Sengoku-jidai. While a few of his actions were odd they weren't so strange that she felt the need to slap him and run off into the night crying for whomever he had wronged so. He was just being overdramatic. "Try me."

He frowned slightly at her comment and shifted for a moment, not looking at her anymore. "I had been injured, the worst since my father's training, during a battle with InuYasha and the Tenseiga transported me to safety. For a while I merely lay there wondering when I would be allowed to rise again. Death had not been a thought which occurred to me. My father had always taught me that to think on death was to think on your last day as a warrior. I still wished to fight and resented InuYasha for getting the better of me, so I lay there and plot ways to best him the next time we met. This was when she found me. A young mute human female who did not care that I was dangerous. I threatened to kill her, but she merely smiled at me in the way that she always did and ran off to bring me odd little bits to eat. It was truly amazing to think that she was probably giving me, a perfectly healthy yōkai male, her only meal of the night while she was an under nourished human female. Obviously at that rate she would die from starvation, a sure sign of stupidity. I denied her offerings and merely lay there. She visited every day, never touching me or being disrespectful, merely bringing me foods and keeping me company in her own way. It was very annoying, actually."

His audience smiled and scooted closer to him on the bench, laying her head against his shoulder. He tensed at this action and seemed to turn further away from her, as if he was showing… regret.

It was several moments before he began again. "When I had healed enough to stand and move I immediately removed myself from the area, walking away from there only to find something unexpected. A pack of wolves, yōkai familiars from the smell of it, had attacked the tiny human village that I lay near. The child had run from them, hoping to make it to my protection. She wasn't as stupid as she seemed, apparently. Even in my weakened state the wolves would not have come near me. However, she did not make it. When she fell they attacked and I found her mauled body lying there, lifeless and utterly useless. I had to fight the urge to cover my delicate nose at the scent of death that lay so heavily in the area. I began to turn away, to leave her there for the scavengers to find. Death was not so unusual for the humans and it merely meant less of them to bother me in the end."

Kagome shook with emotion, seeming on the verge of tears at such a horrible meeting. She had never known. Now that she thought back on it she, too, had been in the same tiny village at that time. It was Kōga's pack; they were the ones to terrorize such an innocent child. Had she known she would have scolded them all very harshly, wolves and all! Sesshōmaru seemed torn. His arm started to move towards her only to draw back in to himself and turn even further away. He truly did not wish to tell her this, but she had to know.

"At that moment I felt something I had never experienced. My logical side argued that her death was merely a part of the human way of life, I could not interfere, but my honor told me that I owed her for her dignified care of my person while I lay injured. She could have ran off to tell the other humans that I lay there and they would have come and killed me like the cowards they were, but she had been proud and respectful and merely did whatever she could to try and make me comfortable. Such traits were rare, even in yōkai. When I turned to look at her once more the strangest thing occurred and I felt the twin waves of regret and Tenseiga's call rush though me. I used the sword and revived the child, giving Jaken some pathetic excuse as to why I had deemed her worthy of my life giving gift. I expected her to run home and never see her again; turning back to the path I was headed down. When she followed me I did not know what to do or say. It was her choice what she did with her life, after all. She would become bored and leave us when she was ready. This happened to be very untrue. Rin remained, slowly growing out of her mute stage to become a chatterbox that would never silence. Neither Jaken nor I minded. We had never been much for conversation, ourselves, and she was quite capable of carrying the entire load by herself. Eventually I stumbled into the role of guardian and her into the title of ward, neither quite knowing when the transition had taken place."

A pregnant pause lingered around them while he gathered his thoughts and formed his words. "She grew to be a beautiful young woman. You and she bear a strong resemblance. Despite her age she still danced around the fields barefooted and gleeful, a child in every sense. Yet, slowly she began to loose that innocence that only children possess."

He stopped for a moment, looking up at the sky, a slight crease on his forehead showing his confusion. "It has become late. I should take you home."

"No! You're not escaping this! Tell me the rest." Sesshōmaru turned to face her and inhaled a shuddering breath before looking away and continuing again.

"Years went by and after InuYasha's death I was unsure exactly what I wished to do. Rin had become an integral part of our lives and she was accustomed to our ways. I needed an heir. So within my mind I planned to slowly draw her into my bed. The children would be strong and bright and it would save me the trouble of finding a suitable female that I actually cared for in a more intimate way simply for the creation of offspring. She had become far too attached, anyway, and I knew that the older she became the more the fantasized about such a union between us. I was the only male she truly knew. As part of my plan we settled down in a small house several miles from a fair sized village. I would take her there every day. It was when she began to call me father that I knew she was lost to me. I had never taught her this word. Surely I could not bed her while she viewed me as a father that would be wrong. Even yōkai did not do such things. She seemed happy to live in the area and so I gave in and we remained, continuing our lives the way they were. Eventually a young human male came to ask for an audience with me."

Kagome knew of this event. She had read of it in both the journals. What she hadn't known was how much Sesshōmaru felt he was losing. How amazing. He had fallen in love with the young girl, even if he would never admit this, only to have her dash his first acceptance of the emotion with a word such as i father /i . How sad.

"The boy was the son of the local tailor and a frequent companion of Rin's while she was shopping in the village. He asked for her hand in marriage and I did not know what to say. I could not ruin her future for her; she would have children and be an excellent mother to them. It was only right that she have a male who was courageous enough to come before a yōkai lord and request her hand. When she agreed to marry him I felt a part of myself hide away and agreed that I would never allow it to return again, there was no use for such a silly attachment in the world. I told her that after her marriage she would not be permitted to see me anymore. She cried but I knew it was for the best. I remained in that house where we had lived and watched her grow, becoming large with child and then aged with time. Every stage of her life, I was there to witness. Until one day a familiar stench lingered in the air. I rushed to sit upon the roof of her home, wishing to go to her and protect her as I always had. She was surrounded by her children and their children and seemed happy enough. Perhaps she had forgotten me. I did not go to her. I was… afraid. When she finally slipped away there was nothing I could do but listen to the sound of her voice calling me, as she had in childhood, wanting me to save her from her fate."

He went silent then, head lowering and his breathing shallow. Kagome frowned and reached out, pulling him to her in a crushing hug. "Oh Sesshōmaru! I'm so sorry!" If anyone knew what it was like to have lost a love so poignant in their life, it was she. Slowly she reached out and cupped his face in her hands, turning him to look at her and sighing at the lifeless eyes that stared back. "It's okay to cry, Sesshōmaru."

"I do not know how."

This statement only wretched a sob from her and the tears fell from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and cooling her flesh instantly. If he could not cry then she would do so for him. Pulling him back to her and resting his head against her chest she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. Despite his external appearance she knew he was sobbing inside. "It's all right, Sesshōmaru. I forgive you."

When the words left her mouth he seemed shocked and suddenly she was pulled to him, his arms wrapping around hers to hold her to him. They remained like that for a long while, sharing the grief of past love and hopes.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Wedding Rehearsals

Once they had made it to the car they drove in silence, she still sniffling and he merely looking drained. When the car was parked and he had come around to help her out she made to go up the stairs alone, figuring it was getting late, but he grasped her hand and followed her up the steps. They walked very slowly up the stairs, each in their own thoughts when once again they had reached the point where the home was just visible.

He stopped and she turned to him with a small smile. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Sesshōmaru."

With a small nod he turned to leave her, releasing her hand from his own, and she watched for a few moments only to finally come to a conclusion and call out to him. "Sesshōmaru!" He seemed a little surprised when she rushed down the stairs to him and he turned to watch her, wondering what it is he might have forgotten.

As she reached closer to him her arms came out and she wrapped them around his shoulders, leaning in to press her lips against his cheek in a gentle kiss before breaking away and smiling at him. "Call me." She turned to go back up but was stopped when he reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her back towards him and causing her to fall into him. He reached down to lift her chin so that she was facing him. For a long while he merely stared down at her with wonder, unsure what had made her react the way she had to such a depressing emotional outburst from him. Was that what drew her to men? Seeing them in their most vulnerable states? Why was she so happy? Did he not disgust her now?

Running his fingers against her chin he watched in fascination as her eyes fluttered close to cherish the feeling. He realized something at that moment. Kagome, unlike other people in his life, was truly willing to know him. Not just the lord or the son of the dog general or even the well-off business man. She wanted to know all of him, even the deepest and darkest parts which he hid away from the world. And when he revealed them to her she would always smile and accept it as part of him. She truly was amazing. Slowly he leaned down and placed his lips against her own in a gentle kiss, surprised to find that she was willing. For what seemed like an eternity they belonged to only the other, living to watch the other live, breathing to hear the other's breath.

"Kagome."

Sesshōmaru pulled away from her when the voice interrupted and he stepped back, looking up to find her grandfather standing at the top of the stairs with a small smile on his face. He nodded to the old man, who did the same in return, and then to Kagome before giving her cheek one last brush of his fingers and turning away to retreat back to his car and drive away. She opened her eyes as he turned, watching him as he left and not moving before the car was out of her sight before turning to go up the steps, brushing past her grandfather and wandering into her home. The old man chuckled slightly and followed her, locking the house for the evening and going to bed with a happy heart. He liked this man that his granddaughter had chosen. Not at all like that rash and loud han'yō boy she had trailed around for so long. This man had respect and he liked that very much.

center /center 

Kagome groaned as she turned in her bed and looked up to the clock. 10:04 am. She closed her eyes for a moment before shooting up out of the bed with a squeal and rushing to her closet to grab some clothes. "I'm late!" Rushing out of the room she went to the bathroom only to find it locked. Frustrated she banged on the door to hear Sōta grumbling to have some patience. She whined in response about being late for work when her mother called up to her from the first floor.

"We called in for you already. You have the day off."

Huh? They what? "Why?" That was all she could get out. Her mother walked up the stairs to her and smiled, pointing her to her room. When she entered the room she smiled at her and reached over to close the door.

"Wedding rehearsals today, get dressed! We leave in an hour!" At that the door was closed and she was left to digest this information. Wedding? Oh. Oh! Kanna's wedding! She blushed as she thought of how she had nearly forgotten the event simply because of a date with Sesshōmaru. She would have to apologize later. Quickly she rushed about, getting dressed only to stop and wonder if he would be there.

She sat on her bed, one arm in a blouse and the other halfway through, thinking of the possible roles he could play in this wedding. Would he give away the bride? Maybe he would be the best man. She had overheard that Kanna wanted a western style wedding so there would be plenty of places he could possibly be. She hoped whatever it was she wouldn't have to look at him too much. It was certain she'd make a total embarrassment of herself if that were the case.

Coming to her senses she finished dressing and threw her hair up into a pony tail before darting downstairs to grab some food before they headed out. Her grandfather passed her, dressed rather nicely today, but laughing at her and giving her knowing looks. She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him, knowing he was teasing her for the little evening kiss she had shared with Sesshōmaru. It had been late, of course, and her grandfather's actions had not been uncalled for. It was customary for a girl to be returned home at an appropriate time. Yet she found that she couldn't be upset with Sesshōmaru. He had tried to convince her to let him take her home but she had refused, insisting that he finish spilling his guts. She wouldn't be surprised if he resented her for that.

Her mother came down the stairs then, dressed up as well, and called back up to Sōta. "We're going now. Miyoko said she would be over soon to get you, she's just making a stop at the caterer's to put in the instructions for the meal." A grunt could be heard and a sigh before the television in his room was turned up. Kagome wasn't sure why the two acted like they hated one another. Kagura and Sōta behaved more like an old married couple than anyone she had ever known. Her mother seemed to find it cute, however, and merely smiled before walking out the door and heading down to the family car.

When they arrived at the church the first thing that struck Kagome was how extremely huge it was.

She sat in one of the middle pew's and waited until someone called her up, signaling her to stand somewhere. "Now Kagome, you're going to be the Maid of Honor so you'll stand here…" Her eyes widened as she turned to Kanna and stared, she was what? Nobody seemed to notice her reaction. "And whenever he decides to arrive, you'll be walking with the Best Man down the aisle to the end and parting to stand on either side. Got it?" Kagome nodded and looked around, wondering why she felt so out of the loop.

Her reminder came in the form of a tall silhouette that shadowed the doorway as it entered and closed the door behind him. Sesshōmaru. "Ah! There you are!" Kanna said happily and rushed over to drag him down the aisle of people to stand next to Kagome on her left. "Here, you'll stand here. I'm sure that neither of you mind touching the other so you're going to have to lace your arm with his and let him guide, okay?"

Kagome could hear her grandfather's laughter from the rear and turned to see that he was not the only one there laughing. It wasn't funny! "Get used to this whole walking down the aisle thing, sis!" Sōta called to her and she quickly turned away from them, face burning in embarrassment. What were they doing! Lucky for her Sesshōmaru didn't seem to mind taking up the battle for her and turned to face her brother with a small smirk.

"Are you planning to marry soon?"

Silence filled the church for a few moments before everyone, even Kagura, laughed at Sōta's shocked expression. That hadn't been what he meant! Unfortunately for him there was no time to respond and so he was left to plot something against his sister's sharp tongued boyfriend. Kagura leaned down and whispered in his ear that he should give it up, Sesshōmaru would always best him, but he merely glared at her and mumbled under his breath about how everyone was against him suddenly. She only laughed at this.

After a while the group had practiced the routine sixteen times and was groaning for Kanna to give it up, they got it! "I'm hungry!" Kagome cried out, trying to convince the woman to let them go. Rather unexpectedly, Sesshōmaru left his place in the line-up of men and walked over to her, taking her hand and then leading her out of the church. He never said a word to anyone there, merely took her away.

At first she was confused but when they were outside he stopped and looked down at her. "What would you like to eat?" She laughed and smiled widely at him, he had rescued her from the torturous rehearsals to feed her! After a bit of thinking she grinned.

"Hamburgers!" He nodded and they walked down the street, looking for a place to eat.

Back in the church everyone stood there, some with mouths wide and gaping, staring at where the couple had left. "Did he just do what I think he did?" Sōta asked, wondering if this behavior was normal for Sesshōmaru. He didn't seem like that kind of man. The others nodded and Kanna gave a little sigh. They figured she'd tell them to go home now that two of the main people were gone but she merely turned and smiled at them.

"All right, everyone! Places!" They all groaned in irritation.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Thread Four: The Mysterious Reincarnated Boy, Stable-Hand Minoru

They were laughing as they ate on the outside patio dining area of a small restaurant down the street from the church, both finding humor in what the reactions of those they left behind must have been. Kagome was in the middle of a rather silly mock of Kanna's directing people to their places to practice when a voice called to them, coming up to join them. "Hey!" He called as he ran up to them and smiled. "Didn't think I'd me ya here!"

Kagome looked up to see Minoru standing there with a smile on his face and a to-go sack in his hands. He smiled back and turned to bow slightly in respect to Sesshōmaru. "Hello Minoru, I trust you are doing well?" He asked the boy who nodded in response. "The stables weren't caught in the fire so all the horses are fine?"

Minoru gave another nod at that. "Yes master, ev'ry one of them is doin good. They're gettin a little restless tho. You may wanna come by and ride em a bit, jus so they ain't too jealous of miss 'gome here."

Kagome blushed. Was Sesshōmaru really spending that much time with her or was he just being silly? To her surprise Sesshōmaru nodded in agreement. "Yes, I should. It's almost time to break them out and get ready for the shows. Only a few months before winter hits and they'll be cooped up for all that time. I'll come by when I can."

"We'll be waitin, master. Sorry to catch you and leave but I gotta go. Work to do." He bowed a little again and flashed Kagome another smile before rushing off, leaving them in a small silence for a few.

Kagome lifted her cup and took a sip of her drink before setting it down and looking up at Sesshōmaru. "Who is he?"

"Minoru, the stable boy, you know that."

She shook her head and sighed, sitting back a little. "That's not what I mean. He seems so familiar!"

"I see. You can sense it, I wasn't sure if miko's could notice that."

"Notice what?"

He smirked a little and looked up at her. "That he's a reincarnation of someone you knew in the past."

Before she could interrupt him he stood and gathered his coat, shrugging it back on and walking off, leaving her to stare for a moment before gathering herself and running after him. She reached around to grasp his arm and stared up at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to tell her. He seemed to sigh a bit but started the tale anyway, knowing she would nag him if he didn't.

"I did not find him. It was actually Miyoko who noticed him first. She had known him the best, I suppose. When she found him she was giggling like a school girl and proceeded to beg me to allow him to work as the stable hand in my home. I found this curious, to say the least, but when she pointed out that he had been a rather diligent worker in the past I agreed and he was hired on; due to my love of the animals and the fact that he seemed to do so well with them, I have never regretted this action, despite his mortality. Life continued on very slowly at first and after a while I decided to hang a painting I had done of Rin in her wedding kimono. It was not an actual life portrait, I had to paint the image from memory, but I felt it was well done and rather like her. For a long while it had remained in my storage, when I determined that I was growing rather lonely without some of her presence, so I placed it in the office. It remained there for months until one day he rushed in to tell me that one of the mares was birthing. When he saw the painting he grew nervous and even seemed a little wary of me, but never said anything. After the foal was born he remained in the stable and I went in search of Miyoko."

Kagome was very involved in this and hadn't noticed that they were growing closer to the church with each step. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open, waiting for the next part with wonder. Who could he be? He had known Rin? Well she had the same feeling about the painting… it could be anyone!

"At first I believed he might be the reincarnation of her husband. For which I would have thrown him out immediately. She had never known that he was not faithful to her or that it was he who convinced her to call me father, and had I known before his request I surely would have run him through. Yet when I found Miyoko and asked her who he was she merely laughed and said that I wouldn't recognize him anyway. She said that he had been under the employment of Naraku and that she didn't even know how he died, just that he obviously had very soon after her rebirth for him to be reincarnated so suddenly. When I grew tired of her beating around the bush she finally gave me a name."

"Kohaku!" Kagome cried out, stepping back from Sesshōmaru in shock and eyes widening in surprise. "Oh my god! It's Kohaku!"

He didn't respond, merely nodded, and watched as the series of confused and amazed expressions passed across her face. "You knew him?" She nodded slowly, mind still trying to understand this new bit of information. If Kohaku had been reborn… that meant that Sango probably had, too! Ideas of hopeful reunions and joyful times as friends with long chats filled her mind. She was startled out of this by the wedding party filing out of the church.

"Oh! Freedom!" Kagura cried and she pushed Sōta around to her car and opened the door to let him get in. He glared at her and she smirked and walked off, leaving him stuck there, to stand next to Kagome. "So… you two lovebirds have fun after your escape?"

Kagome glared at Kagura and stuck her tongue out at her but blushed horribly when Sesshōmaru merely said "Yes."

Her mother came up to her then and asked if she was going home with them or not and she turned to him with a questioning look. He shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I must get to work. With my two decent employees out of their wits with their upcoming nuptials I am a rather busy man lately." He turned to Kanna and Nakamura and nodded to them. "It will be a lovely wedding." With that he walked to his car and drove away, leaving a very relieved Kanna and a rather upset Kagome behind.

She pouted and turned to her mother. "I guess I am going with you." Her mother smiled at her knowingly.

The entire ride home Kagome fumed. He could have at least said goodbye or something. She argued with herself before deciding that next time he called she wasn't going to let him off so easily. He already got everything he wanted far too well!


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Being Mad at You

The buzzing of her alarm woke Kagome and she glared at it for a moment before slowly rolling out of bed to grab some clothes and stumbling into the bathroom to shower. She had to work today. Oddly she was grateful for that. Once she was dressed she went downstairs to find her mother and grandfather already awake and enjoying their morning tea. Reaching over she took up a piece of toast and turned to leave when her mother's voice stopped her.

"You got some mail yesterday while we were gone. It's in the living room."

Kagome nodded to show that she had heard and wandered into the living room to find a couple envelopes on the coffee table. She opened the first one and glanced at it. A flyer from the military, with a snort she threw that back on the table and opened the other. The military really wasn't something she ever considered and she wasn't about to start but they sent these flyers to all recent graduates, trying to get some in. She was laughing at their attempt when she finally paid attention to the letter before her.

A loud squeal could be heard coming from her and she jumped up and down a few times in a childish display of glee. "Oh! I got in! I got in! Momma! Grandfather! I got in!" The other residents rushed into the room wondering what the commotion was about when they noticed her holding a letter in a shaking hand.

"Got in where?" Her mother asked, trying to get a look at the note but her daughter's hands were shaking so much she could barely make it out. Reaching out she wrenched the paper from the girl's grasp and read the letter aloud.

center To Miss. Kagome Higurashi –

Thank you for your interest in Keio University. Several applications are received year round for entry into our most prestigious classes. After careful deliberation we have made our decisions.

We at Keio University graciously accept your request to join among the ranks of our other fine students.

Congratulations on your future education. We look forward to seeing you at the Freshman Registration Assembly.

Sincerely,

Keio University Admissions Committee

/center 

Her mother gasped and had to sit down. "Kagome! Keio University!" She was still in shock and couldn't say much.

Kagome let out another squeal in glee before rushing over to her mother and giving her a hug. "I have to go to work now! I'll see you later!" She ran out of the house, practically skipping like a child on her way to her bike.

When she returned home that evening there were several guests there. Kagura and Sōta as well as Nakamura, Toki had to go in to the office for a late business emergency he said. They all congratulated her on acceptance into the university and celebrated over a dinner of Kagome's favorite meal, oden. All together it was an excellent day so far.

By the time the evening had turned dark they were playing cards around the table, laughing and joking around between everyone. The phone rang and Kagome's grandfather got up to answer. He motioned for them to be quiet but nobody was paying attention. He set the phone down and turned to the table. "Kagome! The phone is for you."

She was giggling and picking on Sōta with Kagura when he said this and merely asked back. "Who is it?"

"Sesshōmaru."

The joking seemed to halt and everyone waited for her to run to the phone and tell him her good news. She got up and walked to the phone, picking it up and smiling. "Hello. This is Kagome, the girl you decide isn't worth saying goodbye to, please continue working diligently and I will consider talking to you at a later time. Have a nice day!" Quickly she hung up the phone and moved back to her seat, grinning mischievously.

"You know he's going to go crazy now." Kagura said and Kagome merely nodded happily, taking up the cards to shuffle them again.

"Poor Toki, she's the only one who's there to take the brunt of it, too." Nakamura said with a bit of distress. If his fiancée took any of this he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Well then if he does that I'll just have to extend his sentence, won't I?" Kagome replied and looked at him with a reassuring smile.

Sōta looked downright confused. "What sentence?"

Kagura was the one who rolled her eyes and responded. "You sure don't know a thing about women, do you? She's giving him the silent treatment, or a variation of it."

The teen made a gag face and frowned at Kagome. "I don't get it. Women like to make everything difficult."

"It's my turn to deal." Kagome's grandfather called to her and she passed him the cards. He was obviously tired of hearing about this. Kagome could do what she wanted. He trusted that his granddaughter knew what she was doing in the end. Even if it made no sense to him either.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty: The Echoing Sound of Silence

Sesshōmaru stared at the phone before turning it off. He looked up at Toki and frowned. "Did I do something?"

"What?" The blonde was confused and glanced up from her paperwork to stare at him.

"She said something about not saying goodbye to her and that she i might /i talk to me later. What is going on here?"

Toki sat there for a moment just staring at him until her face fell into a fit of laughter. A low growl began to emanate from Sesshōmaru and she stopped abruptly, coughing to try and cover up the last few giggles. "I would believe that Kagome might be feeling as if you're not being serious enough with her, Sesshōmaru. You have taken her out and I'm sure you're telling her all about yourself and the past and even asking questions about the future, but women want something a little more."

"Like what?"

Her brow scrunched for a bit while she thought about this. "Well, for instance, have you bothered to tell her just what she means to you? Or why it is you've chosen her to spend your precious time with?"

For a moment he seemed to be offended but she held her hands up defensively. "Listen. You have to remember that Kagome isn't just any other girl. She's a woman from the modern world, yes, but she carries around a lot of baggage from the past. In her mind she isn't worth it for anyone, even you. Despite how easily she might have fallen for you back in the mansion and how many hugs or kisses she might bestow upon you, she's not going to give her heart unless you convince her it's worth it. Think about it this way. She lives here and now, and she's happy and vibrant, but when you ask her about love what happens?"

"I never asked her."

Toki sighed and shook her head at his ignorance. "She goes to the past, to a time when another person occupied her heart."

He let another growl out. "InuYasha. I am competing against my dead brother for a woman's affections?" Sesshōmaru wondered if he should just let the fates kill him now for their humor. They certainly seemed to enjoy torturing him.

"Next time you meet with her, why don't you ask her just what happened between her and InuYasha? Then tell her how you really feel about her, the truth and all of it! She won't be mad anymore."

He turned to think about this for a moment before standing and going to the hat rack to retrieve his coat. "Go home, Toki, it's getting late."

center /center 

The next day Kagome came home from work to a mountain of messages from Sesshōmaru asking her to call him back whenever it was convenient. She smirked and deleted them all.

Right now she didn't have time for him. She had to prepare for tomorrow. Her boss had given her the okay for the day off again, which surprised her but she figured that he would just overwork her some other day later. All she had to do now was buy a few supplies and get some clothes ready.

She wandered up the stairs to do just that when the phone rang. For a moment she merely stared at it only to then realize there was no one home but her. Maybe she should just let the machine get it. It had to be him, right? She sighed and walked over to it, lifting it and forcing herself to smile widely. "Higurashi Residence."

"Hello, may I speak with Kagome, please."

"May I ask who this is?"

"You know who this is."

She swallowed hard and frowned a little. He always was too quick for her. "What do you want, Sesshōmaru?"

A million answers raced through his mind when presented with that question but he chose the simplest and easiest answer. "I'd like to apologize."

"Taking me out to dinner won't make up for this, Sesshōmaru." She could almost see him sigh and begin rubbing his forehead in irritation at her.

"Look, I have things to do. I've got a Freshman Registration Assembly at Keio University tomorrow and I don't have time to waste so if you're going to say something, say it now." That wasn't completely true. She had plenty of time.

He paused for a moment before speaking. "Did you say Keio University?"

"Yes."

"Well there's something I need to tell you before you go, can we meet tonight?"

She sighed and thought about it. Did she really want to let him off the hook so quickly? "No, I don't think that will be possible. Why don't we meet after, you can pick me up. You know where it is, right?"

"I know where it is but.." She hung the phone up before he could say anything else. She knew it was a little rude but she really didn't want him to think he could get away with just anything with her. He needed to understand that she wanted a little more than just a few dates and some kisses on her porch.


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

Chapter Thirty-One: Educate Yourself

The crowd of students emitted a roar that was near deafening to Kagome and she groaned as she slid into her seat in the auditorium, introductory packet in hand. She sat there for a while and merely stared around at the other people who were laughing happily and acting like high school kids still. A few adults were spotted throughout the room but for the most part it was a zoo of immaturity.

Looking down at her introductory packet she sighed and stared at the Freshman Syllabus. Today they had this little shindig, and then through the next few weeks they were randomly scheduled to meet with their counselors and set up class schedules or take school tours. She gave a sigh before the lights dimmed and drew her attention to a man on the stage in a blue suit.

"Greetings Freshman class!" The crowd of people cheered loudly and Kagome winced, covering her ears. "Yes! I'm glad to hear you're all so excited! First we'd like to run a special introductory film. This film was created by our own school's television studio! You'll learn about the creation of the school, what we offer, and what you can accomplish while you are here. Please remain quiet during the playing and turn all cell phones and other handheld electronic devices off, thank you."

The lights dimmed even more and the room was in virtual darkness. Cheesy music played through the introduction and a woman's voice as the narrator came, discussing the school while various pictures, graphs, and facts were displayed.

i Keio University traces its beginnings to the original Keio Gijuku, an institution of Western learning unlike any other in Japan in its time. Founder Yukichi Fukuzawa was a man of uncommon courage, vision and wisdom who defied the established powers of the time and pursued knowledge above all else… /i 

Kagome's mind dulled out the rest of the woman's voice, ignoring the film and focusing on the one factor that stood out the most. No… it wasn't possible. He couldn't have done this to her. He wouldn't have!

When the film was over she rushed from the room, receiving many odd stares on her way out, and ran down the halls of the university trying to find her way to the bus stop she had came here by. Just as she left the building and darted down a small flight of stairs someone grasped her by the wrist and pulled her towards them. No, no, no! "Let me go!" She cried, knowing who it was.

He pulled her closer and held her tightly while she attempted to beat into him with her tiny fists. They remained like that for a good four minutes and tears began to stream down her face. She shook her head furiously and refused to look at him. "How could you do this to me?"

"What do you think I did to you?"

She gasped and pushed back as much as he would allow, glaring at him. "Weight-list me! Use your influence to push me through! I wanted to get into college on my own intelligence! Not with your help!"

"Do you think that I have any power of the decisions of those in this school?"

Her body was practically shaking with fury before she reached up and smacked him. "I heard the name! The founder! Yukichi i Fukazawa /i ! That's not a coincidence!"

Sesshōmaru paused for a moment before releasing her and crossing his arms across his chest. "And what if it really is a coincidence? What will you say then, Kagome? The founder's name is not Fukazawa, its Fukuzawa. Long before he was born his family lived in a small village near where I lived. They knew of me and did not want to carry their father's name. After several generations the name changed. They do not even know that I exist anymore."

"How did they know you?"

"They were the grandchildren of my ward, Rin. She told them stories. In essence they truly did not understand; they merely took the name because of their love for their grandmother. Humans changed names frequently back then, I honestly have no proof that this school founder is of the same lineage. I can assure you, however, that I have absolutely nothing to do with this school."

Kagome blinked, still shaking slightly, and looked up at him. "So I really did get in on my own?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

She sighed, shoulders slumping and gave a weak nod. "Yes. It is. I barely passed high school and I rarely studied because of all my time in Sengoku-jidai. Honestly I never wanted to be a scholar anyway, so I wasn't as concerned about it as I made everyone believe."

He nodded slowly and she looked up at him, tears still running down her face. "I expected this to happen."

"You tried to tell me… on the phone, didn't you?" When he nodded she gave a sob and rushed at him, throwing her arms around him. "I'm sorry!"

Carefully he wrapped her in a small hug and looked down on her. "Let us leave here. I have some things I need to tell you."

"Haven't you already told me everything?"

Sesshōmaru didn't answer her at first, leading her down the pathways to his car and then escorting her in. When he sat he started the car and turned to smirk at her while putting on a pair of sunglasses. She blushed at the sight.

"No. I still have to tell you about a certain young woman who caught my attention one day while running to school."


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Chapter Thirty-Two: Thread Five: Kagome, InuYasha's Miko Woman

She sat in his apartment again, sipping some of the water he had given her, and wondered just what he was doing. When he returned to the living room he had a long box in his hands and kneeled before her, placing the box carefully on the coffee table. He opened the lid carefully and she watched as the image of a familiar sword came to her view. "Tessaiga?"

He sat back and nodded silently, staring at the sword and then at her for a few moments before speaking. "This sword was originally what caused our first meeting. Do you remember?"

"Of course. How could I forget? It's not every day a titan dog tries to maul you with his poisonous teeth." Kagome was merely teasing but he seemed to blanch a little at the way she recalled certain events. Obviously he didn't take it as seriously as she had. Then again, his life hadn't really been in danger, just his pride.

"Yes, well… I was a little irritated."

She smirked. "A little irritated? I'd hate to see you when you're all out angry."

He glared at her and she rolled her eyes at his attempted save. It was too late to be all big and bad now. Instead of arguing about it like she expected him to he merely stood and moved to sit next to her on the couch. "As I was saying earlier, there is more that I must tell you. It has been pointed out to me by one of my most trusted advisers that I should be as painfully honest as possible in this recollection, so this might take some time and you may not enjoy everything I wish to say. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Sesshōmaru."

"Very well. On that day when my brother and I fought for the Tessaiga I was not angered by the fact that he had the sword. I was angered by the fact that in order to receive the sword it had to be given by a human in full trust. For me, that would mean never truly wielding the sword. I had, after resurrecting Rin, believed that I might have the capability to do so but that turned out to be untrue as well. Even the few times I had managed to obtain the weapon it had never succumbed to me like many other swords do. The ki of that sword was impossible and impatient, demanding constant attention and complete obedience of the bearer. It would not submit, no matter how much I pressed to it, and in the end I would lose it again. InuYasha had the trust of a human and the ability to humble himself before a weapon. This was what made it so powerful in his hands. Not his strength or his practice. Many believed that he had to somehow i master /i the sword and I'm sure that's as good a term as any, but after careful consideration I found that it was more of an i acceptance /i . InuYasha had to give himself completely over to the sword in order to wield it. This is why I gave up trying to obtain the sword."

Kagome shifted a little and turned to him with a confused expression. "Then why did you try to take it when… when he died. I mean, it seemed like you were killing him just to get the sword."

"It would be foolish to leave such a weapon there for anyone to take. In another's hands that weapon could mean my own demise or something even more terrible. I chose to take it with me, knowing I could not wield it anyway. I truly did not wish for you to be present at his death. Despite how often my anger might have placed you in danger you had earned a place of respect in me. Your presence only served to make InuYasha's death a hollow victory. When you gave me the sword, trusting me to take it and not slice you down where you were; I was shocked at your acceptance of the situation. At that moment I vowed that I would protect you, regardless of my personal feelings towards humans."

She blushed a little at this and smiled at him. He gave a bit of a sigh and turned to look at her for a moment. "But that night you disappeared. When I went to the village the next day the monk and kitsune were angry and broken. They told me how you had just suddenly gone, without a trace and without any of your belongings. The monk and I speculated that after the jewel had been used by an individual other than you this must have been what triggered you to go home. When I asked where this home was they told me the most unbelievable story of a young woman who was dragged through a well and crossed time from the future to the past. It explained a great deal about you and why you had been such an odd woman. After discussing this with him he boldly asked me just why I was so curious and I told him of InuYasha's demise. He did not seem as upset by this as I would have thought. It would be many years before I would learn that he had lost far too much that previous evening. Somehow, though, I grew to like this monk's ways and decided that he should come with me. He and the young kitsune came to live with my ward and retainer. The monk taught Rin everything a proper young woman should know from how to read to how to speak to nobles. She especially loved the young kitsune, they were constant playmates."

"What… what happened to them?"

"The monk died I his sleep one day. He suffered from what my kind call i the loss /i . It's an unforgiving fate which can down even the healthiest of men and spring when one least expects it. I believe humans call it dying from a broken heart. There was no pain, he merely lay to sleep one evening and did not rise the next morning."

Kagome felt tears falling down her face and reached up to wipe her hand against them with a sniff. How sad. "And Shippō?"

"The kitsune remained vigilant and grew to be a strong lad. He continually spoke of how he would live beyond 500 years so he could eventually see his mother. At first I passed it off as child's talk but eventually I asked him what he meant and he explained to me that in just less than five hundred years you, the miko that defeated Naraku, would be born. He told me that you had been like a mother to him, caring for him and loving him when he had been abandoned."

"Is he alive now?" Her face lit up with hope.

Sesshōmaru looked away from her then. "I would not know. He took a young bride just after Rin married, they both left around the same time. I did not see or hear from him since. There is no telling. Yōkai are few and far between now and there is little way to find the other. With all the pollution in the air our senses are dulled and it makes finding one another impossible."

"Thank you for taking care of them after I left."

"No thanks are in order. If it were not for the monk I probably would still hate all humans. With him and Rin my prejudice against the race began to waver until I could not reason with myself to keep it. It would take several years before I fully accepted them, of course, but in the end I learned to have more indifference than hate."

The phone rang and he stood to answer. She politely tuned out the conversation and stared down at the weathered sword before her. It would probably never be wielded again. How sad, a good sword should always be on the arm of a warrior. Her thoughts stopped when Sesshōmaru returned. "That was your mother. She's at the school wondering where you are. Did you forget our plans?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "I guess I forgot to tell her." She stood and gathered her things before turning to him and smiling. "Why don't you come have dinner with us?"

"You aren't still mad at me?"

She smiled a little. "Ah… I wasn't really mad at you before. Well, except for the whole school thing, but other than that I was just trying to get your attention."

He didn't say a word and escorted her out the door, locking up behind him.


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

Chapter Thirty-Three: Apology Accepted

They ate rather quietly. Kagome's family did their best to come up with conversation, to which Sesshōmaru politely replied. He hadn't even looked at her since they arrived and she was beginning to feel a little ignored. Had she done something wrong?

After eating he thanked her mother for a wonderful meal and made to depart, walking out the door and down the steps of the shrine slowly. Kagome ran after him, face contorted in confusion. "Sesshōmaru! Wait! What's going on here?"

He stopped but didn't turn to look at her. "You owe me an apology."

What? She blinked and stood there before giving a viscous frown. "Apology for what?"

"Your absolutely ridiculous behavior, that's what for. In the midst of your foolish notion of being angry with me for no reason at all you ruined valuable time that could have been used talking things over. You also forgot our plans, which we made over the phone while you behaved childish, and thus again wasted valuable time. I had planned on having a meal together and continuing our conversation but to refuse your invitation to dine with your family would have been rude. Goodbye, Kagome. I'll call you when I have time again."

Her eyes widened and she let out an angry cry. "Oooh! You think you're so special, don't you?" He stopped and turned to look at her with that semi bored expression he liked to cart around nowadays. She ignored it and pointed a finger down on him accusingly. "Let me tell you something right now, mister! The life of Kagome Higurashi does not and never will revolve around you!"

Sesshōmaru glowered at her in a mocking way and turned back away. "You could have fooled me."

"What do you want from me!" She cried out, frustrated and lost. Did all men enjoy tormenting her so much?

He turned to her again one last time. "A little of your time and some consideration, perhaps, I'm a man just like any other, Kagome. I'm not a lord anymore. I don't have servants to fulfill my needs like I used to. This means I have things to do in the day and when I set up time to be with you I expect you to appreciate it."

She frowned and blushed a little, lowering her eyes and giving a sigh as she heard him walking away. "Sesshōmaru!" Again, he stopped but he didn't turn to her. "I'm sorry. I guess, sometimes I still live there, back in feudal times. When I look at you I still see the fearsome demon lord with swords strapped to his side and claws extended for the killing blow. You never displayed emotions, but I can still clearly remember your face as if it were just yesterday that I was looking up through the smoke of a battle and finding you there with that expressionless appearance, the crescent moon on your forehead and the magenta stripes that angled dangerously down your jaw. In any other time and on any other person, they might seem foolish but for you it worked and it only served to burn the idea of how entirely intimidating and powerful you can be into my mind."

"Then you see lies."

"I know. I know! I'm sorry." Kagome reached up to wrap her arms around herself. "When I was there, in the Sengoku-jidai, I always was so passionate about people viewing me as I truly was. They always looked at me as if I were someone else. Villagers saw a young and inexperienced miko. My friends, Sango and Miroku, saw a confused girl who would always be weak and unable to help. InuYasha… he saw a completely different person."

"The priestess Kikyo." He said this as if he already knew, and perhaps he did. "You are not any of those."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Then what am I?"

He grew quiet, as if sorting through several thoughts before choosing. "You have gone through many transitions, just as I have. We have both been weak and powerful, young and old, loving and lonely, prey and predator, and yet we stand here today. What will we be tomorrow? What are we today? Often, I have thought on this. I would say that I am… a man looking for something once lost to heal a broken heart he cannot face. And you… you are, still torn between the past, present, and future."

"What do you mean?"

"You are still the girl I told you of earlier today, that young miko with nothing to offer but hollow hopes and a few kind words. However, you are also two other women. It would seem that you have a decision to make. Choose if you want to live in the past, strive to be the present, or aim for the future; those are your options."

Kagome gasped a little. She had never known he was so… thoughtful. "And what are my other two options?"

"I'll tell you about those when we meet again, my dear." He walked off and she stared after him, wondering if she should run up to him and demand answers.

"Kagome! Phone for you!"

She turned to look and saw her mother standing at the top of the stairs, smiling and holding the phone. Running up the steps she grasped the phone and thanked her mother. "Hello?"

"Took you long enough. You really should stop talking to him so much; it can be bad for your health." Kagura. She wasn't in a pleasant mood, either.

"What can I do for you, Kagura?"

A sigh could be heard on the other end and a mumbled "stop calling me that" before the woman's voice came clearly again. "Toki wants us to go get our dresses for the wedding. We have to be fitted by tomorrow morning or they won't be ready. I'm coming by now to pick you up and take you down there. Be ready or I'll leave without you."


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

Chapter Thirty-Four: Finding Sango

After missing most of her freshman introduction Kagome had to beg for assistance from the other students to help her find her way. Currently she was staring at her confusing class schedule and wondering just what room was 137-b. Her arms were wrapped around her books protectively and she nearly screamed in frustration as she stared at the cryptic halls and their directions.

"I'm going to be late." She said in a defeated tone, giving a sigh and allowing her shoulders to slump.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

Kagome gasped and looked up at the owner of this pleasant and kind voice. A young man who looked rather average, okay, she had to admit… he looked like a complete nerd, but he was polite! Smiling at him she nodded and walked over to him, pointing to the paper in her hands. "I'm looking for this room. I can't seem to find it anywhere!"

The boy looked down on the paper and read it, smiling and nodding in understanding. "Ah. I see why, too. This class isn't very popular. The instructor is very old and rather intimidating, so they gave her one of the backwater rooms. Your class is on the other side of the campus, I'm afraid." He led Kagome over to a map and pointed to a separate building on the far side of the school. "Go through here – his finger showed her the way as he spoke – and then you'll have to cross this parking lot. After that, you'll go to the second to last building out there."

"Thank you!" She smiled and turned away.

"Hey! Just out of curiosity, why are you taking a Mythological Creatures course anyway?"

Kagome grinned and shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it would be interesting. I'm majoring in History so I figured it would do as an elective course."

He nodded. "I see. Well I probably won't see you again, then. This part of the campus is mostly for Computer Science courses. My name's Jin, by the way, if you need help you can always wander your way here again." He smiled at her and for a moment she almost missed what he said next as her mind wandered onto an odd thought. "See you later, Kagome."

"Oh! Later! I'll be really late if I don't go!" She smiled and waved at him, running down the corridor he had indicated to her earlier and finding herself across the campus in a few minutes time. "Okay, last building down here." She muttered to herself as she wove through the parked cars and towards the small structure. Was this class truly that unpopular? Quickly she scanned the door to find a little tag that was half falling off that read 137-b. "Yes!"

Kagome heaved the door open and rushed in to have twenty people of various ages and a woman in the front turn to look at her curiously. Their faces were all blocked out by the glare from the sunlight but as the door closed she felt an embarrassed blush cover her face. "Can I help you?" A sharp voice called her attention to the woman in front and she turned to look at the elderly woman only to inhale sharply.

She had expected the search to be much more difficult. Minoru looked almost nothing like the Kohaku she remembered. So was this woman really Sango or were their appearance similarities just a coincidence? A few people laughed and Kagome flushed some more, closing her gaping mouth and bowing slightly to the instructor. "Yes. I'm assigned to this class. I got lost. I apologize."

The woman frowned and looked Kagome up and down before turning to glance at a sheet on her desk before her. "Miss… Higurashi, I presume?"

Kagome nodded and smiled her most winning smile. The woman didn't seem impressed. "Take a seat. Wherever you sit, please sit there the rest of the year. I'd rather not have to waste more energy trying to remember your name, and if you remain in one place that will make it easier for me to actually i pretend /i that I know who you are."

"Yes, ma'am." She mumbled and wandered to a vacant seat. Despite the looks they shared, this woman seemed to be nothing like Sango. It couldn't possibly be her. Kagome felt a little cheated. Was this some sort of joke set by fate to play with her? Then again, she hadn't really known the real Sango. People supposedly change during battle time and they truly had lived together during a strenuous war-like period. Maybe the slayer had really been this sharp tongued when she wasn't so exhausted from emotional strain and physical pain.

"You may call me Instructor Nakajima. That is if I do not remove you from this class for your tardiness."

The woman then turned to the dry-erase board behind her and began to write, not explaining anything yet and merely sending the room into a confused and uncomfortable silence. Inwardly Kagome groaned. For her first day this was not going well, and if this woman truly was Sango, as she appeared to be, then she would have to go suffocate herself with a pillow after the term was out. This woman already rubbed her the wrong way.

Kagome pouted and pulled out a notebook to start taking notes. Hopefully she could just grin and bear it. Dropping out now would cost more money!

After three hours of excruciating tutelage from Instructor Nakajima, Kagome found herself wandering the building during her study hour just trying to intake everything. The woman was extremely sour but very knowledgeable. In a way, she behaved much like Kaede had on one of her bad days. She stopped and sat down on the rim of a wide fountain, staring down into the water. The more and more she listened to the woman the more she sounded like Sango. Some of her mannerisms were even the same. If only she would smile or laugh! Kagome would know for sure then.

"That bad, huh?"

She started and looked up to see Jin standing next to her with a smile on his face and a backpack casually slung over his shoulder. He sat next to her and gave her a sympathetic look. Kagome laughed a little and shook her head. "No. Well… some, but really it was just so much! How can one person know that much information?"

The boy smirked and shook his head, giving a little shrug. "I'm not sure. Nakajima learned from the best. Her dad used to be a professor, too, and he taught her everything he knew from the moment she could read. At least, that's what I heard. She was some sort of childhood prodigy, a real brain. Some people say that's why she's so difficult to get along with. He had her holed up in that study of his, always learning, that she never experienced any social activity."

Kagome gave him a curious look and sighed. "Are you sure you're not a Psychology major? You're sounding a lot like one right now."

He laughed. "Nah, but my girlfriend is. She's the type that wants to always i get to know you better /i if you know what I mean. It's kind of creepy sometimes."

She smiled and turned away from him for a moment, placing her hand against her heart. "Jin… do you believe that if you knew someone in a past life you'll meet them again?"

"Well that would imply that I believe in reincarnation. I'm not sure about that yet, but I know that if it were possible I'd like it to be true. Sometimes it's hard to let go of people, even those you don't really care so much about, because once they're gone you finally realize what you've lost. So, yeah, I'd like to believe that's true." He nodded and stood, waving to someone who ran up to them and threw her arms around him with a laugh.

Kagome glanced up at them and smiled at the happy couple as they kissed, but having the strangest sense of déjà vu. She stood and muttered some excuse before leaving, taking a glance at them once more only to finally realize just who they reminded her of. i InuYasha and Kikyo /i . Had they been born again to meet each other and love once more? Could they forgive the other for their regrettable sins against each other during their previous lifetimes? Leaning against the wall of a hall she sighed. "I hope so."


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

Chapter Thirty-Five: Saying "I Do"

Kagome rushed through the hall of her school, books in her left arm and a hanger with a dark plastic cover dangling over it in her right hand, draped over her shoulder. She had only come to school for Instructor Nakajima's class. It had been three weeks now and slowly but surely she was finding that this woman was easier to deal with. There were still some days where the woman was completely unbearable but for the most part Kagome found her class to be the most interesting out of all the courses she was taking.

Never again had she been late and she had not missed a single class, unlike some of her other subjects. Today, she had a reason for skipping class, however, and if she didn't rush she would certainly be late. As she rounded the corner of a hall into the now familiar Computer Science area she saw them waiting for her and smiled at them both. Jin reached out to take her books from her and Kagome gave him a grateful glance before his girlfriend, Sachi, pushed her into the ladies bathroom and promptly locked the door.

When Kagome went around the corner of the bathroom she was immediately shocked by the presence of at least nine other girls she had never even met before. Sachi smiled at her and shoved her into the handicap stall. "Get dressed quickly! We've only got a little time to go!" The miko swallowed a little in fear at this girl as she heard her turn to the other girls and start giving orders. "Warm those curling irons! They need to be ready by the time she's out here! No, no, Yoko, she can't wear that pink eye shadow. That's just not Kagome's color."

About ten minutes later Kagome nervously left the stall and was instantly grabbed by the arm and dragged amid the swarm of girls. Brushes and combs tackled her hair, someone began clipping down her nails, another girl was holding up various jewelry to her. After her hair had been combed back and pinned and the jewelry placed on, three of the girls went to curling the long ebony locks while the one started filing her nails so quickly that she was sure they were burning. The others were standing back, admiring Kagome in her pale ivory dress. It had a pearl tone to it and they were trying to decide if they should go with a more natural make up choice or something more bright.

Kagome hoped they went with natural. She was walking with Sesshōmaru! Looking like a clown was the last thing she wanted. Suddenly the girl who had been filing her nails stopped and turned to the others. "Hurry and choose, I need to pick a color for her nails. Or should we go with clear? It's always a classic look, she'll look clean." All the other girls seemed to pause and then give an "Hn" of agreement at once, causing Kagome's already wide eyes to widen more. Were they some sort of collective mob that nobody had heard about? Why weren't they under some sort of scientific research by now?

The cool feel of the nail polish began to go on and the other girls finally made some sort of agreement, moving in on her. "Close your eyes, Kagome, and relax your face. We want it to look natural." Someone said and she complied, relaxing as much as possible. The tickling feel of brushes touched against her face and she fought the urge to laugh. Just as suddenly as the assault had begun they were finished. With the gentle mist of some light floral scented cologne being sprayed on her body she was finally told. "Open your eyes!"

When she opened her eyes she gasped at the sight. They had chosen to go with more neutral tones and she had an all around clean and almost sparkly appearance. Her hair, normally buoyant and soft appearing, was wrapped up at the far back of her head, ringlets poured from the crown type braid in smooth curls that looked like water. She blushed and smiled at them all, giving them all little hugs and trying her best not to cry. "Thank you so much." She didn't know most of these girls, she barely knew Sachi, but they had helped her a great deal today.

"Quickly! We've got to get going or you won't make it. Jin should have the car ready! Let's get our things and go, ladies!" At this the girls rushed around, grasping curling irons, tossing makeup into bags, gathering forgotten books… and when the bathroom was once again a bathroom, six of them left without another word. Three of them followed Kagome and Sachi out to the street where Jin was waiting and she rushed into the vehicle, tossing her clothes into the backseat with her books. She turned and waved at the girls as they drove away, thanking them one last time for their help.

Jin pulled the car up before the church and Kagome smiled as she rushed to grab her things, turning to him and bowing a little. "Thank you so much!" He laughed and shook his head at her, as if to say that she should expect it. She turned and ran into the building, rushing down the hall to the bride chambers. When she entered she heard a collective gasp.

"Oh, Kagome!" Her mother said this with a proud and happy tone. "You look so beautiful!" Kagome smiled and blushed.

"You were nearly late." Kagura said, stopping whatever statement Kagome was going to say next. The witch walked up to her and thrust a small bouquet into her hands, taking the books and pile of clothes with a raised brow of scrutiny. "You went to class today?"

"Well, I really love that course and I figured I'd have time." Kagura looked ready to say something none too pleasant when a knock was heard at the door.

"Excuse me ladies, but it's nearly time now." A man's voice was on the other side. Kagome turned to look for Kanna; she hadn't seen her before, only to watch as she came from the small bathroom that connected to the chamber.

Kanna was shaking visibly, nervous and excited, but she was extremely lovely today. She had always looked so lifeless in white before but today she appeared to be beaming with some unknown force. Kagome smiled and walked over to her, giving her a hug before the events unfolded that would change this woman's life. "Congratulations. I know you'll be happy."

The elder woman smiled at her and gave a deep breath before looking at the others. "Well. Let's go get married."

Kagome walked down the hall towards the main doors that lead into the chapel and she felt her heart skip a beat as she took her place next to Sesshōmaru. Neither looked at the other as they wove their arms together, but Kagome tried to catch glances of him out of the corner of her eye. "It's not polite to look better than the bride, you know."

She blushed horribly at this compliment, hoping nobody else would hear it. Was he just trying to flatter her or did he truly mean that? She would never know. The doors opened and the music started, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

They walked slowly down the aisle; it really only lasted a few minutes, but Kagome was positive that it was taking a lifetime. Finally she felt his arm release hers and she mechanically walked up the final steps to her place, turning to stare out at the crowd and feeling the butterflies in her stomach settle. She watched the entire ceremony with a half attentive gaze, her mind wandering to the idea of her own wedding.

Kagome knew that she was falling in love with Sesshōmaru. She had fallen for the man before she had known he existed, but now as time went on she was finding herself lost without him. However, at the thought of a possible marriage to him her mind wandered to a time long ago, with another man that had snowy hair and amber eyes. She could not deny that she still loved InuYasha greatly, no matter how much she might accept that they would never be together. Could she marry his brother now, knowing that if he were alive he would disagree with the match?

She raised her gaze as slowly and cautiously as possible, trying not to draw attention, only to gasp when her eyes met his. He was staring right at her, with no regard to how rude it might seem during someone else's wedding. A faint blush crossed her cheeks and she quickly turned her eyes away, staring at the happy couple as they said their final vows. "I do." Nakamura said firm in his choice and eyes glued to his blushing bride. Kagome's own turned towards Sesshōmaru again, unable to deny the pull of his stare. "I do." Kanna replied, a happy trill filling her voice.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said loudly, shocking Kagome away from the hold that Sesshōmaru seemed to have on her. She blushed and looked away. "I am pleased to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Haru Nakamura!" The crowd cheered and Kagome pushed herself to do the same, trying desperately to escape the magnetic force that wanted to draw her attention to the stoic yōkai some five feet away.

Everyone rushed out of the building, following the happy couple down to their car and blowing bubbles on them. When the car, adorned with ribbons and balloons and happily announcing the union, drove off the guests all began to file out of the church, some talking about how beautiful the ceremony was and others discussing the reception that would happen later that evening. Kagome ignored them and moved to go back to the bridal chambers, entering and walking to her things to pick them up.

She was removing the jewelry from her ears, wondering why the earrings were so heavy, when she heard the door open and close again. Kagome didn't think much of it, figuring it was probably Kagura come to get something, too. She sighed a little and sat down in a chair, trying to gather herself when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder and turned to see him standing there. "Hello."

"Hello, Kagome. Would you like it if I took you out for lunch?" A smile crept onto her face and she nodded happily. Yes, she would like that very much.


	36. Chapter ThirtySix

Chapter Thirty-Six: Thread Six: Kagome, the Young Miko from the Future

They sat in the small restaurant, an older classic place that Sesshōmaru had chosen, and were merely enjoying their meal over light conversation. He discussed what had been going on at work and how everything was rather behind now that Toki and Nakamura had been out of it so long. Kagome giggled over this and then he listened to her tale of the Sango-like Instructor Nakajima and how she had hated the woman at first but was beginning to enjoy it. He intently listened to her and even seemed genuinely interested in her theories on reincarnation and the meeting of two souls who had known one another previously.

"Perhaps that is what I had seen that day." He said cryptically.

"What day?" She asked while fiddling with her food.

He watched her for a few moments before continuing. "Oh… a day when I was feeling particularly sorry for myself."

Kagome snorted a little and choked on her food, taking a drink to wash it down before staring at him incredulously. She just couldn't associate i feeling sorry for myself /i and Sesshōmaru in the same thought. "Right. So, seriously, what day?"

"Well it was on the eve of the anniversary of Rin's death. I usually went up to the area she had lived in and gave her a visit. Her children and grandchildren are long gone and their family spread about so much that there was no one but me who knew of her. After so many years of living… you try to find things to fill your time with. Traditions do that."

"So you went to visit her every year?"

He nodded. "Yes, every year. Back then I would temporarily dye my hair and wear long coats and other foolish things. It wouldn't be for a few more years that I would find myself in a world that was comfortable with people who looked differently. Either way, I went only to find the very spot her home had sat in had been built on. An apartment complex was placed there. I drove around in circles, wondering what to do with my broken tradition, until I found a small shrine hidden away in the trees."

Kagome smiled and leaned down, placing her chin on her hand and bracing herself against the table as she listened to him. He was remembering something happy, even if the events weren't currently good. She wondered what had made him so glad.

"When I walked up the steps there wasn't anyone there. I heard some voices and I went around the main building to find a young couple laughing. They were very happy and for some reason I was compelled to watch them. When I heard the giggle of a child was when I noticed what made them so joyful. On the grass was a baby, giggling and making those odd sounds that infants often make. She was struggling to stand from a lying position. I found this interesting. Most children stand from a sitting position. Was this child truly so stubborn or were the parents that careless? It was a good five minutes and the baby gave up, turning onto their stomach and crawling across the lawn. I watched as the baby went under a small fence and up to the base of a large tree. Then… as if that were how it was meant to be, the child lifted itself and stood to place their pudgy hands against the base of the tree. I recognized that tree."

"That was me…" Kagome whispered quietly, silent tears filling her eyes.

"It was you. I did not know this yet and it would be several years before you would draw my attention again."

"So what did draw your attention to my family? I mean, you're not one for just watching humans."

"Well at first I was just going to announce my presence, so as not to be rude, but when I saw your mother things seemed to stop. She looked so much like Rin when she was young. I swore that she must be the child's reincarnate, it was the only explanation, and even now it makes sense. Had she been alone I probably would have done something foolish, like try to befriend her. Yet, the man she was with, your father made her so happy. I knew that if it truly were Rin's soul, she was at peace. I would return to your family shrine every year to pray for Rin. However, on one such day, I was going up to the steps when a young girl barreled into me. She couldn't have been more than 14 or 15 at the time. Late for school, apparently, and she merely bowed quickly and smiled before running off with shouted apologies."

Silence filled the pair for a while before Kagome's eyes widened. "That was i you /i ? But… that was only four days before my birthday; before I was taken into the well!"

"I know. That visit was my last. It was actually several months before I fully recognized who you were. When I figured it out, I knew I could not return there again."

Kagome stared down at her glass in silent wonder. The folds of time and the way a childish memory that seemed so clear today had been so blurred yesterday, it was all too much. "So why did you come back? Why not just keep yourself in the dark and out of my life? This whole plot with the death and the will and everything, was that some sort of game to you?"

"No, it was no game."

"Then what? What are you aiming for, Sesshōmaru?" She glared up at him, genuinely bothered. Here she was becoming attached to him so easily, a link to her past and a constant presence in her life, what was he trying to do to her? Was this some twisted way to get her to break? If so, then for what? She sighed and lowered her gaze again, feeling slightly defeated by his expressionless stare.

Sesshōmaru thought very carefully on how to word things. "I grew to respect you, after your giving of the Tessaiga to me and the Monk's tales of you. I admit that you are the first female to ever earn respect from me, even over Rin. Over the years, after so long of hearing the kit's stories on how you would be born again I suppose that I began to look forward to meeting you once more. Yet, when I learned that I had met you and that you had never even known me I knew it would be disastrous to do anything. When I heard of your troubles with school I decided that I could help you."

"But why would you help me like that? Why kill yourself off?"

"You had been accustomed to not having me in your life, why should I remain? To upset you more? Remember, my dear, when we met again you fainted from shock. Besides, I did not hear you complaining about moving into my home or taking over." He continued to stare at her and she fidgeted a little before staring up at him.

"I'm just a human girl, Sesshōmaru. What did you expect me to do when the offer of a gorgeous mansion and a fortune came to rest in my lap? I'm not a selfless miko like people used to think I am." She blushed and gave a sigh, very uncomfortable now. How had they got on the subject of her? Weren't they talking about him? "If all this is true…" She swallowed hard and looked up to stare at him pleadingly, hoping he would answer this. "If all of this is true, then why did you say that I should be your bride?"

At this he looked away from her, staring out the window of the restaurant for a few moments before turning to glance at her again. "You would not like my reason."

"Try me."

He frowned and his brow furrowed a little. "Do you expect me to profess undying love to you?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her heart plummet a little at his cold tones. Did he always have to be so… cruel? "I don't expect anything but the truth."

"Very well, the truth it is. The truth is that after realizing who you were and going back on my own memories of you, I came to a decision after that day you ran into me." His body seemed to stiffen a little, as if preparing for something unpleasant. "I determined that because we knew of each other's past and could grow to know one another in the present, you would be an ideal companion." Kagome nodded slowly, smiling a little, but he did not return the gesture. "You are healthy, intelligent enough for a female, strong in natural powers, have a vast knowledge of the current times and cultures, and you're not painful to look at. I had been searching a long time and it was becoming rather boring."

She gasped and turned away from him, head lowering and eyes squeezing shut against the tears that were sure to come, hands clenching her napkin into tight fists. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say." She whispered it so gently, but she knew he could hear her.

Sesshōmaru answered with a small sigh of annoyance. "I still need an heir."


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Woman in Love

Several painfully silent moments passed before Kagome grit her teeth together in anger and looked up to glare at him. "I don't believe you."

He gave her that blank stare for a while before raising an eyebrow at her. "What don't you believe, Kagome?"

"I don't believe that you're incapable of love. I also don't believe that you really know how you feel yet. You can't even admit how you felt about Rin and yet you i still /i chase her shadow around hoping she'll return to hold your hand and make you feel important again." She stood and thrust her napkin on the table angrily, grabbing her purse and giving him one last look. "Call me when you're ready to be honest with yourself, Sesshōmaru."

She marched off and found her way to the nearest train station, fuming in anger at him. How dare he act this way? Did he think that people's lives were simply here for his amusement? No. She knew that wasn't true. He was just confused. Kagome wondered just how long it would take for him to realize the extent of his words and actions. She certainly wasn't getting any younger and unlike him she was mortal!

Sesshōmaru sat at the table for a good fifteen minutes, staring at the place she had retreated to with a curious expression. In all his life he had never been dismissed like that by anyone. Part of him was a little shocked at her behavior and another, more annoying and less heard, part of him was pointing and laughing at himself in an I-told-you-so manner. Just what he had told himself before this conversation was beyond him, he wasn't very fond of discussing matters with his own subconscious before speaking, but perhaps there truly was something he was missing here. Had he been incorrect to tell her? Pulling out his cell phone he stared at it for a moment and considered calling Toki, only to berate himself for that thought. She had just been married today; this was an inappropriate time to call for advice on women. Punching in a few numbers he called the only other option available.

center /center 

"You can go now, Kagome. Thanks for staying in so late today." Her boss called to her and she nodded before running to punch out. It had been several days since the reception, which she was barely alert through, and that lunch with Sesshōmaru. He hadn't called her or tried to contact her since and she wasn't sure that she wanted to talk to him yet.

She couldn't believe him. Had he always just expected people to fall right into his plans? Well, that whole concept wasn't that far-fetched when it came to Sesshōmaru. Like his father, he enjoyed plotting and planning people's lives for them. That didn't make it any less painful.

Kagome gave a little sigh and slung her backpack over her shoulders, getting on her bike to make her way to the train station, when a car pulled up and the driver honked at her. She turned to look at them to find Kagura giving her a pointed stare. "Stash the bike in the back and get in. I think we need to talk."

With a little nod she did as asked, realizing as she sat in the passenger seat of the car that she was truly more afraid of Kagura than Sesshōmaru. Ironic in several ways, but it made sense in another. Had Sesshōmaru done this instead of Kagura she would probably be screaming at him right now.

The car swung into motion and they drove in silence for a while before Kagura finally spoke. "I need to know something."

Kagome smiled over at her and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"What do you plan to do about Sesshōmaru?"

The miko blinked and was sure that some of the blood rushed from her face to her stomach in that instant. "What?"

Kagura growled a little in irritation and the car swerved in a dangerous arc to the side of the road sending a fury of dirt into the air. "Listen! I know you're all feeling important and all because he's so focused on you but I need to know the truth."

"What truth?" Kagome asked, eyes widening in slight shock at this new side of Kagura. What was she so upset about? Wasn't she involved with Sōta now anyway?

The witch gave out a little angry cry and smashed her fists against the steering wheel of the car, staring out at the surrounding scenery of the countryside. "You're always so dense! What are you trying to prove by stringing him along like this? You did it to his brother and now you do it with him. Make your mind up! Do you love him or not?"

For a moment there was a small ominous silence as Kagome stared down at her hands before turning to glare at the older woman. "Shut up! You think you're so smart and that you know exactly what I'm doing all the time! None of you know what I went through with InuYasha just like none of you know what I'm going through with Sesshōmaru!" She got out of the car in a huff and grabbed her bike from the back seat, tossing her backpack over her shoulder and climbing on. For a moment she merely stared down at the ground and then looked back up at Kagura with a firm expression. "Love isn't just about what the other person can offer you, Kagura. You always acted that way with Sesshōmaru. He could help you so you thought you cared about him. After all this time with my brother I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

Kagura stared at her with an angry look, eyebrow rising in silent question. The miko didn't wait for her to speak before she said her final part with slightly raised voice. "When you care about someone so much it isn't about if they would give you things or protect you… no! It can't be about that, I refuse to believe that such an emotion that is so strong could ever be so petty! I loved InuYasha because of who he was. I grew to know him and day by day, the image of a han'yō boy disappeared. All I saw was a man with a good heart and it was so beautiful! That is why I loved him! You say that I strung him along as if I were playing with his emotions! He knew how I felt! But I learned that he would never hold me in that part of his heart, someone else belonged there, and so I remained loyal to him regardless. That is what love is! Devoting yourself to someone, no matter the reason."

"You're ridiculous. No yōkai is ever going to devote them self to you. You're a mortal girl! Sesshōmaru will live on beyond you, for many more centuries, and you will have turned to nothing bit dirt beneath his feet. Do you expect him to remain loyal to you then?" The witch asked with a sneer, starting the car and driving off.

Kagome watched the woman go through the gust of wind that had swept up around her with the passing car. "Yes." She sighed and turned the bike down the road, going home.

Meanwhile Kagura was considering the miko's words. "That idiot, she really is a romantic fool. Why would any immortal being give loyalty over like that?" She parked the car in her space and ran up the stairs to her apartment, shoving the key in and slamming the door behind her to lean against it angrily. "How dare she expect that of him, it's insulting!"

"What's insulting?"

She glanced up to see Sōta sitting in the living room, watching her with an amused stare, a book lying in his lap. Apparently he had been there all along. She glared at him and walked over to sit next to him. "What is wrong with your sister?"

He blinked and then laughed. "Where should I begin?"

Kagura sighed in irritation. "She expects Sesshōmaru to remain faithful to her, even after she has passed on and served her purpose."

"Served her purpose? And what purpose is that? Kagome is a human woman, and like most females they expect certain things in a relationship. She expects any man interested in her to be willing to give anything up to be with her. That's why she didn't push after InuYasha after it became obvious that he was still in love with Kikyo. To her, that wouldn't have been right." He paused and turned his head to the side, giving her a thoughtful glance. "Isn't there someone in your life you'd like to just keep for yourself?"

She looked up at him and blinked in confusion. Someone to keep for herself? Was that possible?


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight

Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Mother's Advice

Kagome sat, back to the tree which seemed to mark every momentous occasion of her life, eyes closed and arms draped over her knees in a relaxed position. It was a hot day today and the gentle hum of cicadas filled the trees. A light breeze brushed through the hillside from the south and she couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face from the comfort nature provided. Today she had the day off from work and she had been sitting out here for a good five hours now, just enjoying the peace that the small wood offered her. The tranquility reminded her so much of the Sengoku-jidai that she would often slip between bliss and discomfort at the memory; warm tears trailing down her cheeks without a thought.

Eventually a shadow covered her warm form and darkened the inner view of her eyelids momentarily before the sound of the crushed grass next to her drew her attention. She lowered her head slowly and opened her eyes to see her mother sitting next to her with a tray of food and a gentle smile on her face. "I figured you might be hungry. You haven't eaten all day."

The young woman smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom, I could use something to eat." She eyed the tuna sandwiches with pickled radish on the side and carrots. Two glasses of ice water sat on the tray and Kagome lifted one to take a deep drink of the cool liquid before turning to take a sandwich, only then realizing just how hungry she was. As she bit into the sandwich her mother sat back a little and smiled at her with a look that said she had been planning something.

"I'd like to talk to you about something."

Kagome quickly swallowed, taking a sip of her drink before turning back to her mother. "What about?"

"Well, several things, but I think mostly it's about how you feel your life is going right now. What you plan to do and where you hope to be in the future." The elder woman said before grasping her own glass and taking a slow drink. Her daughter merely stared at her, knowing when to speak and when not to when it came to these sorts of conversations, and took another bite of her sandwich. "I realize that there a lot of times I probably could have had this conversation with you. There was a time when I was hoping that you would bring InuYasha back through the well and marry him, living here and raising your children around me. He reminded me a great deal of your father, I don't think I ever told you that." Kagome's eyes widened at that and she had stopped chewing, her mother laughed lightly and looked up into the trees with a reminiscent look. "Your father was a rash young man. I'd known him since childhood but we had never been in the same circles until one day when I was about sixteen he asked me to go to a dance. I was very shocked and happy, he was popular and very attractive and I was, well to put it lightly, unknown. We made our plans and I made my dress with my mother, every stitch in anticipation. After our meal and my dressing my father walked me down the stairs and waited with me for my date to arrive."

Kagome smiled at her mother's glazed look, her memories must have been so vivid! Then her mother's face contorted slightly into an unusual appearance and the woman gave a sigh before turning her gaze back down onto her daughter. "He never came. That evening I cried for an hour after my father ordered me to never speak with that young man again. The weekend passed drearily, I believe it was the longest three days of my life, and eventually Monday arrived. I went to school, hoping to not see him so that I wouldn't have to face any humiliation. My wish was granted. I didn't see him. The teacher announced that he had been in an accident and was in the hospital. That afternoon I did something I had never done before and skipped my classes after lunch, taking the bus down to the hospital to see him. He was badly beaten. It hadn't been an accident but an all out fist fight. Some of the other boys in school had been saying dirty things about me and he defended me, they were probably drunk but either way they attacked him."

"In that way, InuYasha reminded me of your father; a rather foolish boy who was always getting into trouble, and yet had a softer side to him that he didn't care to expose to the world. However, over the past few days I've begun to rethink that based on what happened when I arrived to visit him. He didn't push me away or yell at me. No, he merely lay there and stare at me with this look that showed how much he loathed how I was there to experience his moment of weakness. He wanted me to go away, I knew this but I stayed. When I sat next to him and took his hand in mine he turned to look at me for a long while, as if seeing me for the first time. Then…" She placed her hand on her heart and lowered her gaze with a sigh. "Then he asked me to marry him."

Her daughter nearly choked on her sandwich before taking a swift drink and then staring at her mother, mouth agape. She had always thought that her parents had fallen in love like in romantic novels and dramatic movies, taking their time to know one another and learning that they couldn't live without the other. Her mother smiled gently and turned to her. "In this way, he makes me think of your Sesshōmaru. A man who is looking for something that he isn't sure he is wanting. He won't know how to find it unless that which he is seeking gives him the opportunity to look at it. Your father would never have asked me to marry him had I not sat with him that day. When I arrived it showed him that I cared enough to have an explanation and when I held his hand and didn't say a word, just sat there in his company, it showed him the most important thing he needed to know."

"What?" Kagome had now forgotten about the food, eyes intent on her mother as she waited for this information. Her entire body felt like it was tingling with revelation. Could this really be the way things were meant to be?

"He knew that I accepted him how he was. I loved your father for all of him, even his flaws. He was often very hot tempered and he expected me to behave a certain way and never question his judgment."

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion at this, she didn't remember her parents ever having problems. "But… how could you be happy like that? Doesn't it feel degrading to have someone demanding your every move?"

Her mother surprised her even more by laughing and then shaking her head. "My goodness, yes! I hated being told what to do all the time. Especially at first and right after you were born. Yet, after a while I learned something most spectacular. I gave up on my pride and allowed myself to do whatever he wanted and in the end I was rewarded. He opened up to me more and treated me so wonderfully. It took me years but after a while he grew to be the man I knew he could be."

"Momma… Sesshōmaru isn't daddy. He's not going to change so miraculously just because I decide to let go what he's done in the past and accept him as he is. Besides, I don't even know if he loves me. He's never said anything even remotely similar to love. Wants me, definitely, needs me, probably, loves me? I doubt it. He doesn't even know who I am!" Kagome gave a sigh and tossed the sandwich down onto the plate, crossing her arms and staring off to the distance. Just talking about this made her upset.

The elder woman smiled and gave a little sigh before reaching over to grasp her daughter's face in her hands, cupping her cheeks in her palms and turning her to look at her. "Your father never said he loved me."

Within her heart Kagome felt something burst into a million pieces, screaming out at its death. The part of her that believed her father and mother had one of the most beautiful and passionate loves that anyone could ever hope to find that they were so true and so honest to one another that no other could drive them apart. Only death had torn them from each other's grasp, she had never seen her father as much as look towards another woman. Why this? Was her mother just trying to appease her so that she would choose Sesshōmaru and settle down? Her eyes darted around painfully searching through her mother's face, boring into her eyes and down into the depths of her soul, seeking for some deceit or ulterior motive. No, there was nothing there but a slight spark of painful memory. "Never?" Her voice quivered in a foreign way.

Moisture pooled in her mother's vision and a little tear trickled down her left cheek. Kagome gave a little cry and her mother shook her head and turned away from her, looking down. "No. Not once."

"Then…" The girl couldn't bring herself to continue her thought; her throat felt like it was closing in on itself.

Her mother smiled slightly and looked up at her daughter, wiping at her eyes with the back of her right hand. "I knew. In his actions, it was all within his actions. The way he looked at me. How he always gave me little things."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She stared at her mother, feeling her own eyes sting at the thought of how her father had been towards her mother. How had this been so easy to hide? A part of her curled up into a protective position, trying desperately to refuse the truth. It was futile to resist the honesty of her mother's words, however.

Darkness crept onto the lonely little hillside in the wood and Kagome found herself alone to stare up at the tree which seemed to mock her very existence. It knew. This tree knew the truth, always; it never saw a biased world. She glared at it as her mind went over the words her mother had spoken. i He never said he loved me. /i 

Absently she wondered why her mother had never even bothered to speak on what she said she had come to discuss with her. Two hours later, as she wandered into the house, she realized that her mother had done exactly what she had said she would. In doing so, she opened her daughter's eyes.


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Thread Seven: Kagome, the Woman that will be my Bride

Sesshōmaru watched her as she gave a squeak and ran from the building, holding her books to her chest tightly in an attempt to keep them dry from the pouring rains. She opened the door and climbed in, shivering and turning to give him a smile as she clasped the seat belt over herself. He reached into the back seat and pulled out a towel, handing it to her silently. She seemed surprised but took the towel and dried herself as much as possible before wrapping it around her shoulders and giving a contented sigh. "I'm so glad to be out of that classroom."

He nodded as he shifted the car into motion and they drove down the wet streets in relative silence for a while before he chose to speak up. "I was surprised that you called me."

Kagome smiled at him and lay against the seat, just staring at him as he drove. He always looked so lovely, no matter the situation or the action. "I suppose you can say I had a revelation."

One of his eyebrows rose delicately and she fought the urge to laugh at his predictability, shaking her head and turning to look out at the passing scenery. "I can't accept this. Your choice of terms, I need more than that and I know you're capable of giving that." She sighed and stared down at her hands, feeling her stomach clench with anticipation. "I'll wait as long as it takes for this to work."

He seemed a little shocked by her statements but didn't show it and the car eventually pulled into the drive of the apartment complex. She waited as he opened the door for her and helped her out of the vehicle and she blushed at the action, unable to understand why he insisted on doing this all the time. In his hand he held an umbrella and she joined him under it, trying not to get too close but unable to get too far. After they entered the apartment and he had lit up another fire both sat and got comfortable on the couch, staring at the dancing flames in silence for a while. "I didn't intend to bring you into my life at first."

She turned to him at his voice and waited for him to continue. He didn't fail her. "When I learned of your origins, I had planned to merely keep you at a distance. Certainly, I was curious about you from all I had heard from the monk and the kitsune. I wanted to know how any woman, human or otherwise, could possibly stand my brother's presence for so long, let alone come to have intimate care for him. I even wished to learn how it was that you, a woman who traveled through the past as if you were born there, could end up to be the child of my own. In a way, only through souls reincarnated and ties long forgotten, you are my adopted granddaughter. I never viewed you that way, just as I couldn't view your mother as Rin."

"So what brought you back?"

Sesshōmaru paused and his brow crinkled slightly. He was thinking on if he should tell her the truth or not, she knew this somehow and shook her head at him, ignoring the voice in her own that screamed at him for this behavior. "The diary, I returned to retrieve it. The house appeared deserted. I had seen the others go off and had even called Nakamura. He had confirmed that the others had all gone to the movies."

"But he didn't go and so he couldn't know that I had stayed home." He nodded once. "So you were just going to break in like that and let everyone think a burglar had come into the home. Hoping they would never think the burglar had taken anything of value?"

"Yes."

"What changed your mind? I mean, you could have left and they would probably have thought I'd seen a ghost. I was really worked up that night and there was a storm."

Slowly he turned to look at her and she blushed a little at this. "When I saw your face and you fainted I knew that I couldn't possibly leave you like that. A part of me that I had never listened to demanded respect at that moment. I knew that no matter what anyone else said, you would still believe. Then I smelled the fire and instinct kicked in. The fire had already grown. There was no saving the house."

"Is that why you were angry with me?" He raised an eyebrow at her in question and she smiled a little. "It just seemed you were mad at me, as if I had done something unforgivable."

He turned away from her to stare back at the fire again before responding. "The diary, you had taken it. I did not know what you had already read of it and it was lost to me. When I opened the chest to see that it was missing I wasn't sure what I would do. So I gathered everything up and took you in the truck to safety. Then you grew angry with me, along with Miyoko and Toki, and my pride wouldn't allow me to ask for forgiveness. I hadn't hurt you. It was not as if you mourned my passing so desperately. It was at that moment, while you were so alive that I first started to consider you for my bride."

They sat there for a while, both considering their words, before she looked up at him again. "So what happened? Why did you decide to contact me? I mean, I told you that I didn't want anything to do with you. You were free like you wanted and I'd move on."

"Something Toki said caused me to reconsider."

Kagome turned her head slightly in curiosity. "What did she say?"

"She said that you were in love with me."

Her face was burning and she looked away only to glance back and see him staring intently through her. "When did it happen?"

She gasped and looked up at him, hair swaying quickly with her motions. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her throat clenched tightly, stomach tumbling within itself achingly. When had she fallen in love with Sesshōmaru? His face began to tighten in anticipation and impatience so she chose to give him the most honest answer possible. "I don't know."

He nodded and stood, walking to the kitchen to prepare some tea and she sat there, insides bursting into a million pieces and body trembling. What would he say? What would they do now? Would he laugh in her face and send her away? His voice came softly and the words pierced through the silent apartment, bouncing off the walls to echo into her mind for eternity. "I don't know either." Her eyes widened and her world stopped. Did this mean what she thought it meant? Could she be reading too much into this? Was it at all possible that Sesshōmaru loved her, too?

She watched as he made the tea carefully and as he came around the corner with the tray she felt a part of her firm in determination. "Sesshōmaru." It was poised as a question, despite how she said it, and he turned to raise an eyebrow in response. "Can I ask you something?" Kagome knew that now was the time to figure out just what had happened in his past. To know if he could love her or if she was merely a replacement for Rin or a passing phase. It would all depend on his answer.

He took a long slow sip of his tea and closed his eyes for a moment, merely relishing in the warm liquid and aromatic fragrance of the drink. Every second he was silent she felt a part of herself explode into frightening anxiety until her very skin was tickling with anticipation. "You may."

"Did you love Rin?"


	40. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty: Sesshōmaru: The Secret behind the Mask, Tying the Threads Together

The fire crackled louder than ever. Each hot flame seemed to push against the two souls who sat in the room, one eyes wide and intent on the other and one with a hollow expression. Kagome wondered if he was ever planning to answer her. What did he want to do? Ignore her question? She sighed and sat back, closing her eyes and rubbing her hand over them in a weary way. When she sat up to look at him again he hadn't moved. Pausing for a few moments she stared only to realize that he was barely even breathing. It wasn't that he was ill or had some spontaneous medical ailment. He had merely forgotten how.

Nobody had ever asked Sesshōmaru that question. Not even the subject person involved. "Sesshōmaru!" Kagome cried out and her hand came up to grasp him on the shoulder, shaking him slightly. When his eyes darted to hers she stopped and they remained as they were for a few moments before she blushed and pulled back. She looked down into her lap, nervous and a little embarrassed at reacting so badly. He could probably hold his breath for a long time, she was most likely over-reacting and he would think she was a silly twit now.

However, he did not mention it. Instead he moved to lean back into the couch in a semi slumped fashion. He covered his face with his hand and Kagome noticed with childish interest exactly how large his hands were. "I do not believe that I loved her in her lifetime. The child was…at first an amusement for me, something to pass my time with and nothing more. I had always held the belief that she would ultimately leave. Wander off into some human village and I would never see her again. As she grew older I became more… attached. She belonged to me and no one else! Then she started to favor the villagers. Day by day she would go to visit with them more. Eventually I learned that I had lost her to her own people. She went away and I began to miss her. When she died I began to suffer pains like the monk had expressed. Longing and hope for those who have passed on. I feared that i the loss /i had taken me under and that I would soon perish from these feelings. That never happened and when I saw your mother I knew instantly that she was my child Rin, born again. At that time I knew that I had to stop looking for a young woman like her to fill the void that I held."

Kagome turned to him and leaned down to lay her head on the couch, surprised when he reached around and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer to him. She blushed and sighed a little in content, snuggling closer to him. "So you decided on me?"

He nodded slowly and she barely caught it, but smiled in response. "You are not like her. Oh you have your similarities, but in the end you are nothing like her. She was willing to allow a man to control her life and lead her through things blind." He looked down on her and gave a small smirk. "And she never argued with me."

She laughed at this and smiled even more. Her eyes darted away from his and to the fire for a moment, darting around with her unspoken question. For several moments she sat there and tried her best to argue with herself on if she should ask, but there was little defiance from her own mind and in the end she blurted it out quickly. "Do you love me?" Quickly her eyes widened and her hand flew up to clasp against her mouth, letting out a small squeak. He would probably not answer that! Slowly she turned her gaze back up to him to find him staring intently down on her.

"I do not know."

She frowned and her shoulders slumped slightly as she began to move away from him. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't. After that dinner she knew to expect the worst from him. Shivering when his breath came up to tickle along her neck, he pressed his chin against the side of her face and spoke to her slowly. "If love is being merely happy with another person and wishing to spend every hour with them, only knowing peace in their presence. If love is seeing such beauty beyond compare that one might wish to touch if only for a moment, for fear that they might be burned and scorned. If love is a passionate drive that causes two individuals to think of nothing but the other, no matter how long they are parted. Then no, I don't love you, Kagome."

The young woman let out a shivering breath, feeling the hot tears well in her eyes and seep out, falling in trails down her cheeks. She tried to pull away, giving a small sob when he pulled her back again and pushed his face into her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. Her heart pounded in her chest at his words, afraid of whatever else he might say to crush her dreams. Once more she felt his warm breath against her flesh and goose bumps tickled down her neck, sending her nerves into a frenzy.

"If love is feeling accepted when another individual is around, knowing that no matter what you do they will see it and know you for whom you are and still remain. If love is knowing that the other's laughter is like sunshine, warming your insides every time to the point that you crave the creation of that sensation. If love is seeing that person in a light like no other being, whole and pure and true, even during pain. If love is such an excruciating experience, feeling like falling into a pool of ice cold water but knowing the thrill of that initial rush and being willing to take the dive again. Then yes, I love you Kagome."

Her entire body went limp as a loud cry escaped her and the tears began to fall freely from her face, hands coming up to cover her eyes. She opened her mouth several times to speak, unable to form the words and he turned her to face him, prying her hands down and bringing his own up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Which is it, Sesshōmaru?" Her broken voice asked, full of desperation and pain.

He did not answer her. Instead he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, sending the girl into another fit of sobs, tears of joy and hope. They remained that way for what seemed like eternity and not long enough, both pulling the other closer as their eyes fluttered shut and their lips battled for control over the other. Neither would ever win this war. Both knew this and yet they wished to continue to fight, just to see how long the other would try. When they parted she opened her eyes slowly, face burning with a deep red blush. Was there a future for them with this kind of love?

Could love really be like this? Against everything her childhood fantasies had prepared her for? Thinking back on her parents she knew that this was how it was meant to be, at least for some people. Complicated people, and she and Sesshōmaru certainly were that if nothing else. As her breathing calmed down she smiled at him and he returned the gesture, awing her with how easily he could do that. "So… what now?" She wondered and he laughed slightly before leaning down to kiss her again, a small and gentle kiss.

When he pulled away from her completely she felt a sudden unexplainable loss but watched him as he walked over the mantle and retrieved something from there, going to her and sitting next to her again. "I know it is customary for humans to give some sort of small trinket so I found this and kept it on my person until the right moment." She blinked in wonder and then gasped, eyes widening and blood rushing from her head at the object he held in his fingers. It twinkled in the firelight, a delicate little diamond on a small silver band. It was not extravagant or extremely huge, and she wasn't overly fond of jewelry, but this small ring held more possibility and hope than any other item she had ever seen. Her lip began to quiver as he reached out and took her hand in his, massaging the fingers between his own carefully before gliding the stone onto her slender digit. "Be my bride, Kagome."

"Oh Sesshōmaru…" She threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around him and crying while laughing at the same time, full of joy. "Yes. I'll marry you!" She did not leave him that evening. Remaining as they were in one another's embrace through the night, talking and exploring the other until the fire burned low and their slow and steady breaths lulled each other into sleep.


	41. Chapter FortyOne

Chapter Forty-One: Eloped!

Kagome groaned and rolled over only to fall haphazardly off the couch and crash into the floor in an uncomfortable heap. "Ouch…" She slowly sat up and rubbed her aching forehead, trying to wake only to realize that something had roused her from her sleep. The phone was ringing! She yawned and reached out to where her phone would have been, on the nightstand next to her bed, only to grope at air. Her brow furrowed and with a lazy yawn she popped one eye open only to squeak in surprise and push back as far as possible. Not as far as she'd like, something jabbed into her back and she turned to glance at the coffee table. Looking back up she blushed, bringing her hand up to stare at the innocent little stone resting there. It hadn't been a dream! The phone continued to ring and she jumped up, rushing over to grasp it from the wall and answer. "Hello?" She winced at how impolite that seemed but what could she say?

"Kagome! Is that where you are! Oh thank goodness! I've been calling all day searching for you everywhere! Miyoko and Sōta aren't answering either and I was beginning to get worried about you! Why didn't you come home? Are they over there with you, too? Where is Sesshōmaru? Did he do anything to you? Young lady you answer me right now!" The girl's eyes widened and she held the phone away from her ear for a moment, giving her mother the time she needed to vent. Once there was silence on the other end she placed it back against her ear and gave a little sigh.

"I'm fine mother, nothing happened. I don't know where Miyoko and Sōta are, we'll stop by their place on my way home. Okay?"

Her mother seemed to accept this, although she still sounded upset. "Fine, that's fine, just be sure to come home soon. I was worried sick."

"Yes mother. I'm sorry to have worried you. Oh! Can Sesshōmaru come over for dinner tonight?" She blushed and turned to look at him, still sleeping on the couch. He had moved and stretched out along it, getting comfortable and she had to keep herself from laughing at the image. Turning back towards the kitchen she glanced up at the clock only to gape in surprise. It was already past noon! No wonder her mother was concerned!

Her mother sighed and mumbled something or other about how it was fine if they had a dinner guest before hanging up the phone. Kagome placed the phone back onto the cradle before turning to raid the fridge. She opened the door and leaned down staring at the sparse contents within. Obviously, despite their meals together, he rarely cooked. Something was wrong. She sniffed and her nose scrunched up delicately before she turned to smell her body only to let out a little whine. She needed a shower bad. Closing the door she stood for a moment, considering her options. A wide grin spread across her face and she wandered down the hall.

When she emerged from her shower she found her way back into the main living room to see him sitting on a bar stool, reading a newspaper and drinking some tea. He stopped and turned to glance at her, raising an eyebrow and fighting hard not to smile in amusement. There she was, still slightly damp, dressed in one of his long t-shirts and a pair of black shorts. Normally, this scene might just look a little funny but she was downright hilarious in this get-up. His shirt sleeves covered just down to her elbows, the end of the shirt reached to her mid thigh, and the shorts looked more like Capri pants on her. She ran up to him and smiled, twirling around for show before him and he nodded his approval. "You should wear my clothes more often."

Kagome had expected him to get upset but he merely found her cute in his clothes. She pouted a little. "Why do you say that? They're obviously too big on me."

"Well they are certainly more decent than the clothes you wore to school." She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him childishly before smiling and walking back into the kitchen to grab an orange out of a bowl on the counter. Turning around in a semi circle she stopped as he spoke. "The drawer to the left of the sink."

After getting a knife and leaning over the counter across from him she started to peel the orange. "Thanks. So, my mom said you could come over for dinner tonight. I figured you might like that so we could tell at least my family without much fuss. Oh and we have to go by Miyoko's place. Mom's concerned because they weren't answering their phone. I figured it couldn't hurt."

He nodded and stood, folding the paper up and setting it down on the counter. "We'll stop by the mall on our way, too." She blinked and stared at him for a moment before noticing the pointed look he was giving her choice in wardrobe. A deep blush crossed her face and she swore he chuckled before turning away to go down the hall and dress for the day. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad that she had used his hair brush.

Two hours later they had finished a rather funny shopping trip in where two women had flirted with Sesshōmaru, one clerk had commented on what a pretty wife he had, and one had tried to up the sale price on a rather cute little sundress. He had looked ready to pay for it, seeing how much Kagome found the garment appealing, but she refused to allow him to be charged so much for something so simple and insisted that she was quite able to make the design herself later. She showed off every garment he chose for her to try and in good fashion he sat and nodded his approval of the items or merely sat there and said a simple "no". One particular outfit she had been allowed to buy but forbidden to wear in public. A small yellow shirt that showed her belly when she moved and a deep blue skirt made of a light material that was nearly see-through. It only rode down to her mid calves and showed off her shapely curves nicely.

She had thought it was cute! Instead, however, he had chosen a simple peasant top made of cotton linen in a baby blue that had bell sleeves and a rather poufy bottom that hid her body teasingly and a long black a-line skirt for her to wear. It was a fun piece, she had to admit, when she twirled around it belled around her body slightly and made her feel very feminine. She had to wonder though, why he was so particular. He would never tell her it was because the very idea of other men seeing even the outline of her body made him horribly jealous and she would never ask.

Now they were walking up the steps to the third floor apartment that Miyoko and Sōta shared. They were talking and joking between themselves about their shopping experience when they arrived at the door. Kagome smiled and laughed a little before leaning forward to press the bell. It rang and they stood there for a few moments before she pressed it again. Nothing, apparently nobody was home. Sesshōmaru glanced at his watch and raised an eyebrow in a curious expression. "Your brother should be here. Miyoko is usually at work at this time." Releasing Kagome's arm from his own he reached into his pocket and fished around before pulling out a keychain and finding the right one to unlock the door.

"You have a key to their apartment? Why didn't we just go in to begin with?" Kagome asked, placing her hands on her hips and giving him an offended look from the doorway. He turned and grasped her right hand in his left, pulling her into the apartment after him and closing the door lightly.

"I never knew you were so rude." Her mouth fell open at his comment and she glared at him harder, crossing her arms over her chest as she wandered into the small room. She looked around but saw nobody and so she went down the hall, knocking on the bedroom door lightly.

"Sōta?" No answer.

"Kagome." She turned to see Sesshōmaru coming towards her with a note in his hands. Grasping the note she turned it to read the neat handwriting of her brother.

center To whoever discovers we are missing first (or whoever cares),

I have chosen to show Miyoko just what it means to be cared for. Her entire life has been nothing but waiting for someone to give her the experience she craves and I can no longer stand by and watch her waste her life like this. Therefore, I have taken the money that I saved up for college (it will do me little good now, anyway) and am taking her away. Hopefully, when we return, I will have the most beautiful bride that anyone has ever seen and my lovely Miyoko will be whole once more. Please do not look for us. We will be back shortly.

Sincerely Yours,

Sōta

P.S. Please feed Buyo for me.

/center 

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the note. It wasn't sad, just so beautiful! Who would have ever thought that her brother would do something like that? His college fund! She gasped and shook her head slowly. He was right of course; he wouldn't be able to use it for what he wanted anyway. Ever since they were children he had wanted to become a pilot and work for a commercial airline. Because of the accident there was no way for him to truly do that. Wiping at the tears in her eyes she turned to Sesshōmaru and smiled. "Let's go tell my mother the news."

He nodded and led her out of the apartment, locking up behind them.


	42. Chapter FortyTwo

Chapter Forty-Two: No Rest for the Weary

"Hurry up Higurashi! We don't have all day!"

She sighed and rushed into the back to finish cleaning up before her shift was over. Her boss had been a bit more demanding since she left school and he was beginning to get on her nerves. After the dinner she had given her mother all the news. It had gone over rather well, actually. In fact, her mother had seemed more concerned over Sōta and Miyoko than Kagome and Sesshōmaru. This proved to her that she hadn't been spending as much time with her mother as she probably should have. All things considered, however, this wasn't exactly a bad thing because while her mother fretted over Sōta and Miyoko's relationship that gave Kagome the free time to be with Sesshōmaru without her mother breathing down her neck every moment. Now if only her grandfather would leave them alone.

Living at her ancestral home had its perks but privacy was not something easily allotted anyone within the family. Maybe she could convince Sesshōmaru to run away with her like Sōta had with Kagura? In a way she was highly jealous of them but also very glad that her life had not taken such a drastic turn. For years she had jumped into a magical well to be transported to a new place. A land which many of her modern peers dreamed to go to and partake, despite the obvious danger involved, and she would have gladly given it to them after a while. Traveling to the Sengoku-jidai became more and more weary, eventually the only reason she went was to see her friends.

"Higurashi! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!"

Kagome grumbled and turned back to the sudsy water her hands were dipped in. As she scrubbed the dirtied plates she thought over her plans for the evening. Tonight she and Sesshōmaru were going to dinner and a movie. The very thought made her laugh inwardly with a childish glee. How utterly hilarious! Just imagining the reactions she would have got from her friends not so long ago was enough to send her into a fit of mirth. InuYasha would go crazy with jealous rage and poor Sango would probably have a heart attack at the idea. Miroku, however, would be a different story it seems. After listening to Sesshōmaru speak of him so lightly, with a small smile forming on his lips, it was obvious to her that there was less that most knew of the perverted monk than they believed.

She had determined that tonight over dinner she would ask Sesshōmaru about her friend and the young Shippō. He had been very cautious as to what he told her in regards to them and she wasn't certain if it was merely from fear of upsetting her or from fear of her finding something out she might not need to know. Either way he had no choice, she was going to ask and he was going to tell. It mattered not to her if it made him uncomfortable. With a firm nod she smiled until the voice of her boss once again interrupted her thoughts.

"Kagome! Get out of here! You're doing me no good today!"

With a nod she darted from the kitchen, frowning at her pruny looking hands on her way to punch out. It didn't matter to her if he fired her for thinking, she wasn't going to cry. After all, she was marrying a rather well-off man who would care for her with no difficulty. Mentally she smacked herself for even considering such thoughts. Sure, there was no doubt that she would be well treated after she was wed but that didn't mean she was going to roll over for Sesshōmaru and just let him deal with everything. No sir, Kagome was not about to let him control her life.

"You seem rather assured of yourself." Her eyes widened and she turned to see Sesshōmaru sitting in his truck, window rolled down and giving her an amused stare as she stood there holding onto her bike, not moving. She blushed and he fought to not laugh out loud at her antics, she was so predictable. Exiting the vehicle he moved around it and pried her fingers from the bicycle, placing it in the bed of the truck and then opening the passenger door for her. After a few moments of her gawking he raised and eyebrow at her and sighed slightly. "Are you coming with me or not?"

She flushed greatly then smiled and nodded, rushing past him and climbing into the passenger seat. He closed the door behind her and then walked around, climbing in. After he closed his door and they both fastened their seat belts he sat there for a while, fingers closing and opening slowly around the steering wheel as if he were contemplating if he should say something or not. Finally he made a decision and turned to her with a look that told her she shouldn't argue this. "I want you to quit your job." Her eyes widened and she simply stared at him for a while. Where had this come from? She hadn't done anything to cause this outburst and he knew she needed her job to stay in school! Frowning she looked down on her hands and felt a lurching feeling in her stomach as her eyes settled onto the twinkling ring settled there. Could she tell him no… and if she did would it matter to him, what did her choices in life have to do with his own? Looking up and outside the window she saw that they had yet to move from the parking lot of the delicatessen. He was waiting for an answer.

Kagome swallowed hard and turned to face him, licking her lips to wet them from the dryness she suddenly felt in her mouth. What should she tell him? Part of her said that she should argue it. Tell him no! He wasn't about to control her, like she had said a mere five minutes ago! She was a woman of standards and morals and not about to allow any man to force her into a situation she didn't want, right? Shaking her head slightly she closed her eyes at her own foolishness. Already, already she had given herself to this man before she had known it was he. Why would now be any different? There was only one question she had to ask herself: what was it he really wanted from her? "Will it make you feel better if I do?" He nodded and she took that in with a small smile, giving a nod. "Okay. I'll be right back." He seemed surprised that she was not only willing to do this but was going to do it now, instead of waiting or giving a call. She unbuckled and jumped out of the truck, leaving the door wide open and running into the building, ignoring the nagging little voice in the back of her head that said she should just turn around and yell at him for what he was making her give up. But she knew this was important to him, to them.

No matter how old he became or how long he lived Sesshōmaru would always want one thing from a relationship. He expected a woman to stay at home and be his wife. She was sure he would support her education, that was not a problem as long as she remained with him and did not get all drawn up in her studies or the other students. It was just a matter of when he was born. In the time that he had grown and known his own parents he had seen that the man supplied the woman and children with their lifestyle and in those days any woman who worked was often viewed very low. Either her husband had died or she was unfit for marriage for one reason or another. It was a common stereotype in history. She would have to ask him sometime what his own mother had been like, just to know what he might expect from her in the future.

Running into the building she startled her boss and then smiled, opening her lungs fully and letting out a loud "I quit! Have a nice day!" and then running from the door she had just entered. By the time she entered the truck and slammed the door shut with a giggle she was nearly breathless and Sesshōmaru was practically gawking at her. As she buckled herself in he seemed to come to his senses and started the vehicle, turning into the street and driving on. Kagome was still reeling from the experience and turned with flushed cheeks to him, smiling widely. "That was kind of fun!" She started laughing and he too smiled a little but it was obvious that he was attempting to hide his own mirth. "So where are we going?"

"Your mother asked me to bring you home for dinner instead of taking you out. I believe she is lonely." Kagome nodded at that, confirming his statement to be something she too felt. Despite how long her children had remained with her it seemed that her mother was losing everyone so quickly. Surprisingly, grandfather seemed to be in good health and was in no rush to leave them. Kagome often worried that her mother might go long before the old man did, dying of what Sesshōmaru often referred to as i the loss /i . It sounded like such a horrible way to die. Miroku had died that way, from what he had told her before.

"Sesshōmaru?" He didn't say anything, just grunted in response to show he was listening despite his attention on the road and she smiled at his antics. She gave a little sigh and settled herself into the seat before taking this on. There was no way in knowing how he would take this. Since they weren't going out to dinner she would have to ask him now. "Tell me what happened to Shippō."

"I told you that I don't know."


	43. Chapter FortyThree

Chapter Forty-Three: The Cold Shoulder

"Isn't there some way to find out?" Kagome pleaded, eyes watering with a glimmer of hope.

He turned away from the road momentarily and gave a wary sigh as he saw her face. "Don't do that. You look horrid." Outwardly he looked rather perturbed but inwardly he was fighting with himself over if he should care about her predicament or not. Sure, he was going to make this girl his bride but that didn't specifically mean she really meant so much to him as she might think. After all… they barely knew each other. Glancing out the sides of his eyes towards her lazing in her seat and giving a longing look out the passenger window he considered that, in some twisted way, Kagome knew his thoughts and had already accepted a life without the fanciful romance that most people hope for. He had tried – really! – to give her that so as to obtain her hand but it was becoming a little tedious and he was finding himself in another routine that he didn't appreciate. Therefore, Sesshōmaru had come to a decision. He would stop pretending and simply hope for the better. He wouldn't be losing much, after all… right?

Kagome frowned and turned to glare at him a little, showing her disappointment but then relaxed her face and shook her head, hair waving around her face lightly. "Fine. It's all right." She closed her eyes for a moment and then turned them to stare out the window again, watching the scenery pass with a hollow expression on her face. He knew the answers she was seeking and she knew that. It was only a matter of time before she found her friends, in some way or another. She was already convinced that her instructor was the incarnation of her long-lost friend, Sango. What would the chances be that she might find the others? Just to say she was sorry and that she wished they could have ended differently. It wasn't so much to ask after all fate had taken from her.

The truck stopped along the street before the stairs winding up towards Kagome's home and she smiled and gave a slow breath before grasping her things and jerking out of the automobile, swinging the heavy door behind her. Sesshōmaru was already around the other side and moving towards her when she merely closed her eyes, lifting her face up a little and darting past him without a word. He stood there for a moment, arms out slightly and eyes widening slowly. Was she dismissing him? He turned his head towards her and straitened his posture before lifting an eyebrow and simply calling out in a dead tone that belied a little pleading, "Kagome?" She continued upward, never even flinching or pausing in her movements and he had to force himself not to growl at her behavior. "Is this how it will be? You'll reject me simply because of what I do not know?"

At this she stopped and she slowly turned around, feet on opposite steps to stare down on him with a look he had only seen once before.

center /center 

Determination.

That was the one word which summed up the young woman's stance as the wind ripped around her and the opponent before her. Energy swirled between the two and at the points where one or the other would collide there were sparks flying out at angry angles. She was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring and chest heavily rising with each inhalation. "Naraku." Her usually tender voice was pained from screaming and running during battle and it came out hard. "You will die." Kagome's shoulders would not give under the wind and her arm held firmly to the bow in her hands before she released the arrow of shimmering holy power towards her enemy.

He did not move. It did not matter. She missed and the arrow swayed from the force of the winds. Once more she had miscalculated. With a slight squeal and a widenining of her eyes she reached up to grasp for another arrow only to find her quiver empty. No! There was no hope for her! Glancing around she saw her friends, Shippō and Kirara unconscious, Sango bleeding extensively, Miroku fallen and fighting to stand against deadly poisons. Even InuYasha was unable to come to her aid, buried beneath a huge pile of stones that had been shattered from the nearby cliffside; he was surely trying to get out but would not make it in time. There was nothing left for her! Her mind began to race and she gave a cry as she flung the bow towards the smirking han'yō and ran from him, causing him to slowly follow her. He was playing with her! Tears began to well in her eyes and she forced herself to keep them from falling as she ran.

Grunting, she tripped and fell over an object in her way and she allowed a small scream to escape her as she glanced down at whatever had hindered her escape. Tessaiga glimmered in the light and she gave a gasp as she stared towards the pile of rubble that was InuYasha's position. What would happen to him now? A noise to the left startled her and she quickly glanced only to find an unexpected sight. Sesshōmaru stood there, unscathed and emotionless, watching her as if he were waiting for her to die so he could strike down Naraku during the kill. That jerk! How dare he use her for his plot! Something angry and hard welled within her gut and she tightened her jaw before closing her eyes and trying her best to tell how close the han'yō was from her. There, just a few more steps.

She would show them. She would show all of them! Nobody used her. Not Naraku. Not Sesshōmaru. Not even fate!

As she heard Naraku's sick laughter begin to dance from behind her she felt her heart race for a moment and her eyes opened once more, hard and angry with everything for tricking her into this existence. For some reason she directed that glare at Sesshōmaru and for one small moment she watched as his features seemed to melt into a form of slight shock before schooling themselves back into nothingness. The wind was moving and she could feel Naraku's warmth as he leaned over her. "You were saying, miko?" He had raised his own arms, ready to bring them down on her throat and choke her or snap her neck – it mattered not – and in that moment she made her move as swiftly as she could.

Please protect me! It was a fleeting thought as her fingers went around the blade and she brought it up and around her left side as she twisted around, thrusting up with all her might and releasing all her anger and sadness into the attack. A rain of warm liquid showered down her arms and onto her body but she didn't care. All she cared about was the mystified look on the han'yō's face as her miko powers released through the sword and flowed into his body, shattering his life just as quickly as he had her own.

Kagome let out a cry and fell to the ground, the mist of a slain yōkai floating above her quivering body and she could only gasp as she watched Sesshōmaru approach her. He stood over her, surveying the battlefield before looking down on her and merely saying one phrase which would change her outlook on the entire situation. "Well done, Kagome. You have proven this Sesshōmaru to be correct in his assumption that you would not fail."

The world had gone black and she could remember no more.


	44. Chapter FortyFour

Chapter Forty-Four: The Tale of the Mad Prince of Seven Treasures

Kagome entered her home and hung her coat up before slipping out of her shoes. Her mother stepped out from the kitchen and smiled at her before frowning a little in confusion. "Sesshōmaru will not be coming to dinner, Mama. He extends his apologies but something came up." The elder woman stood there for a few moments, considering and then accepting this answer before nodding and turning back towards the kitchen. "Has Sōta called yet?"

"No. He probably isn't even thinking about calling his nagging mother." The young miko winced at the sad tone of her mother and she took a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face and going towards the kitchen to cheer her lonely mother up. It wouldn't do to tell her that just moments ago she and the icy yōki that was to be their guest had argued rather heatedly. She could still feel her heart racing from her anger and she pushed it down in order to maintain an air of cheerfulness. After several short conversations with her mother and then dinner Kagome excused herself to her room and ran upstairs, throwing herself onto her bed and giving a small groan. Why did life have to always end up this way? Couldn't there really be a happily ever after?

It would appear that destiny had not chosen to bless those such as Sesshōmaru and herself with the gift of a joyful life. They would never see eye to eye and she was beginning to accept that. If only he could just give her a little more support! Couldn't he understand what she was going through? No, of course not; he had lived the time between when she had been in Sengoku-jidai and when she had returned to remain in her own time. There was no gap in his heart which could rival hers. True, he had Rin and she had InuYasha. Both had loved greatly and lost significantly but he would never know what it felt like to never see someone leave you. Glancing at her clock she gave a small cry and stood to dress for bed. It was already getting late and she had school tomorrow.

center /center 

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning Instructor Nakajima." The students called to their teacher as she stood and began to write on the board before them.

"Today we are covering a rather unheard tale, one that I have always found to be rather fascinating." That was code for i pay attention to this or you will fail your exam /i and Kagome quickly prepared a blank sheet of paper to be filled with notes. "Now, who here can tell me the most commonly known traits of the kitsune in folklore?" Many people shuffled and raised their hands; it was not a difficult question. The instructor chose a young man to Kagome's right and he stood to answer.

"Kitsune are believed to be intelligent beings which can manifest the shape of humans. They are also great illusionists and most are very cunning. Some are believed to breathe fire and the most powerful ones may even have the power of possession." He sat and the instructor stood for a moment before nodding at turning back to the board to write what he had said in a condensed form.

"True, those are all fact when it comes to the kitsune of legend. There are two kinds of kitsune. First you have the messengers of Inari, the diety of rice, known as myobu and they are often considered generous and benevolent servants who will often distance from humans in order to avoid contact. The others are called nogitsune, wild fox which are viewed as malicious. In our tale we are discussing a nogitsune of rather unusual nature. The young kitsune has been called by many names through differing documents as his official title was forgotten but most simply call him the Prince of Seven Treasures and so the name Shippō has commonly been bestowed on this figure." Kagome's eyes widened and she sat up, staring at the back of her instructor with her mouth hanging open in shock. Did she just say what she thought she did? "Shippō's tale is one of great insanity. His fortunate parents had hold on a large amount of land, ruling over a forest in central Hokkaido. After the death of his father, Shippō sought revenge and fought against a thunder yōkai. Some say that he was aided by humans and, because kitsune always keep their promises for fear of losing respect, he remained with them as payment for their services. Others say that he happened upon the humans afterwards and was enchanted by a beautiful miko, falling in love with her and unable to forget her. Either way, for many years he went against the typical nature of a nogitsune and remained friendly with humans, traveling with a small group of them openly and without the usual trickery or illusion of being a human. It is uncertain when or why but at some point, after half a decade or so of their travels, tragedy struck."

Kagome felt something hard well in her throat. It was him. It was her Shippō that Nakajima was talking about! Would she be able to believe everything that this story said about him? Many folktales had ties to truth in them but it was hard to weed out what was fact and what was fantasy. She bit her lip and wrote everything that she could down on the paper, forcing herself to remember every detail she heard. "On this particular day a rather unusual sun shower or kitsune no yomeiri, also known as the kitsune's wedding occurred. The prince did not take the shower for the omen it was and as night fell the rains began to pour angry. Three of his companions would be completely lost to him, including the miko woman he was rumored to love, and one would run off in a fit of grief. At this point it is unclear why but most agree that Shippō moved to live with a western inu taiyōkai. It is during this time that he receives the title of madness upon his rank. Most took what the young prince said as simply childish fantasy but he remained adamant that in just under five hundred years his lost love would be reborn. While reincarnation was believed and most assumed this is what he meant he would argue that it would be the same woman, returned in the state she had come to him in. After many years of preparation for this rebirth those around the prince believed he had simply gone insane from his loss."

The room went silent for a while, only filling with the sounds of the students writing their notes and Kagome's brow furrowed in anguish. How sad for him! She raised her hand and when called on asked the one question she was hoping for answers. "What happened to the prince?"

Instructor Nakajima smiled slightly at the apparent enthusiasim her student was showing. "Well there are two beliefs. It all depends on which route you believe Shippō would take. Some believe that he gave up on the miko woman after meeting the grand-daughter of the very taiyōkai he lived with. She was rumored to look so much like his lost love that he could not help himself and they wed, producing several children. Others say that he, still to this day, is looking for the miko."

Kagome sat for a moment, pondering the possibilities. Both seemed likely for the Shippō she had known, although she wasn't sure about this undying love they claimed he had for her. Of course, knowing that it was probably not true that he had loved her in the way the folklorists seemed to assume she could surmise that he could have very well taken both paths. Her instructor's voice halted her thoughts, dragging her attention back towards the front of the room. "A bit of fun fantasy for you to all think about is that, if the prince's story of his reincarnated love were true she would be exactly your age now. So, she could even be in this very room." At that moment Kagome gasped and looked down at her notes, frowning at the paper for not giving her more to go by. The bell tolled, announcing the end of the class period and the other students began to shuffle out of the room. She sat and wondered. Could he still be looking for her?


	45. Chapter FortyFive

Chapter Forty-Five: Tell Me Something True

Sesshōmaru angrily threw the cabinet door closed as he set the glass down and poured some of the vile alcoholic drink over some ice. He was so angry with her! After two weeks she still had not returned his calls, letters, gifts, and even pleas with her mother for some form of contact. It was becoming apparent that Kagome would not be forgiving him anytime soon.

It didn't help his mood any that she was completely justified.

After all, he did know where the kitsune was. It was only logical to deduce that if the boy had lived within his home for so long that he would easily be able to find him whenever he wished. The problem was that the child was so entirely fascinated by the miko girl that Sesshōmaru, loathe to admit it, was actually worried that Shippō might ruin his chances with Kagome. A preposterous thought to begin with! With a growl of anger he sat on his sofa and glared out the window. A soft knock caused him to jump slightly and he turned to glare at the front door before his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal Kagome standing there with a rather pleased look on her face. She brushed past him and seated herself on the sofa in the space he had just vacated. Closing the door he returned to the sofa and sat next to her. A few moments of silence passed between them before she looked up at him and smiled.

"I spent a lot of time thinking over the past few days. I want to apologise for my behavior. Since you returned into my life I've been confronted with parts of my past that I had chosen to forget or ignore. It's been hard and caused me a lot of grief and I had been taking that out on you. I realize you can never really understand how I feel because you had never been in my position. Even with me, you had thought I was dead until you had seen me when we ran into one another. I won't ask you any more questions about the past or what happened to anyone that you may have known. If I am meant to know, I'll know soon enough. There is just one thing I do ask of you."

Sesshōmaru frowned and turned his gaze away from her. Somehow he knew he would not appreciate her request.

"I'm taking some time to myself. I'm not rejecting you or forgetting you but… there are some people that I have to say goodbye to before I can move forward."

He sat there for a few moments before nodding ever so slightly with a "Hn." as his only response. She thought that he didn't understand and maybe he didn't but he knew what it was like to have to let someone go. He had done it so many times before, after all. The weight from her body left the sofa and eventually the sound of the door closing caused him to look back to where she had been. Something sparkled and caught his eye and he peered down to find the little ring he had given her sitting there on the table.

center /center 

Toki sighed and frowned over at Sesshōmaru before rolling her eyes and looking back at her paperwork. He had been brooding all morning and it was beginning to get on her nerves! Of course, she had already been informed of the situation much earlier and she regretted having to inform him that it was entirely his own doing. He hadn't liked that response but she stuck to her guns and told him he would just have to suck it up and be a man about the situation. Obviously he had pushed Kagome too far and way too quickly and the whole scenario, like a badly mixed dessert, had collapsed before it had chance to solidify into something wonderful.

She was almost comfortable again when he let out his own version of a bemoaning sigh and with a scream of frustration she jumped up from the table and ran from the room. It wouldn't do to attempt to kill him, she would just end up severly injured and he would just become more frustrating. Sesshōmaru watched her go before getting a determined look on his face and picking up the phone. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt him to truly do something for someone else's benefit, just this once.

center /center 

Kagome was sitting in the school library doing "research" on the tale of the Mad Prince of Seven Treasures when she was interrupted by a hand with a folded piece of paper appearing before her face. She blinked and looked at the paper, noticing her name and taking it before looking up at the delivery boy. She smirked. "I didn't know you were an aide here, Jin." The boy laughed and shook his head before sitting next to her.

"Nah. Just momentary messenger, I was given a good reward for coming all the way out here to find you." Kagome sat there for a moment, wondering and then realizing that he wanted her to open it and read it. "I'm supposed to return a response."

She nodded and then opened the note to reveal rather familiar handwriting. He wanted her to meet him at a very fancy restaurant tonight for dinner. It didn't seem like he'd appreciate no for an answer, either. Quickly she jotted down her reply and then folded the note, handing it back to Jin.

"See you later, Kagome." She watched as Jin walked off, taking the note with him, and wondered if this was a very good idea.

She had found a method that worked rather well for her when it came to saying goodbye to her lost friends. Every night was dedicated to a different person. She would sit next to the god tree and talk to it as if it were whoever she was mourning. Then, after a lengthy talk among friends, she would write a note to them in a blank book she had bought. It was odd at first, seeing her words for each person and discovering how much they had all meant to her, but it made her feel a great deal better. Agreeing to meet Sesshōmaru was probably not the best thing as tonight was the night she had set aside to say her final farewells to InuYasha. It would just have to wait until after dinner.

That evening she entered the restaurant, finding Sesshōmaru easily and seating herself across from him. Neither said much for a while until Kagome's drink had been served, as she took a sip he seemed to shift slightly and then spoke. "I have a confession to make." She nearly choked on her drink but he continued through her stumble. "I have known where your kitsune friend Shippō has been ever since you left him. After he agreed to move into my home, to stay with the monk, he became a sort of ward to my estate and I took InuYasha's place while Rin took your own in the boy's life. After Rin married he continued to visit her, despite my disagreement. Eventually he met with the fifth child, Hiroko. He was immeditately smitten by her and they would, when she became of age, mate and produce many offspring which would lead to your very own bloodline. This is how your family became blessed with holy powers."

Kagome sat for a long while, taking in all this information. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about how, if it were not for her falling into that well and befriending InuYasha her entire family would never be. She remembered something from the class and asked without looking up at Sesshōmaru. "Did she look like me?"

"Nobody could ever be as beautiful as you. Not even Hiroko." It was not the taiyōkai's voice. Looking up she gasped as she saw a short bald man smiling at her with shining emerald eyes. "It has been a long time, Kagome."

Her lip quivered with wonder and fear. Could this old human looking man really be? "Shippō?"


	46. Chapter FortySix

Chapter Forty-Six: The Ancestor Who Loved Kagome

The old man laughed warmly and motioned to sit in the chair that Kagome had only just noticed. He turned and nodded to Sesshōmaru who gave a small nod in return. Then he glanced back at Kagome. "For obvious reasons I choose to hide my kitsune appearance, but yes it is me." They sat there for a long while in silence. Kagome stared at this old wrinkled man who was Shippō and he merely smiled back at her in a way that was oddly nostalgic. This was too weird. Finally deciding to say something and break the uncomfortable silence that was building he looked down at something in his lap and then reached up, holding it out to her with a look that spoke of determination and desperation in one. "Please accept this. I've kept it as a promise in order to give it to you when I saw you next. All this time I've been looking for you…" He trailed off and Kagome's stare was diverted to Sesshomaru who she swore growled just now, quietly but still a menacing sound. She watched as he seemed to shift in his seat uncomfortably and wouldn't look at either of them, pretending to be bored with the situation.

She shook his odd behavior off and turned back to Shippō, taking the gift from him and opening the delicately folded papers that wrapped it. Once revealed she clasped her hand over her mouth and fought hard not to sob. Tears welled in her eyes as she reached out with shaking fingers to lift the delicate item in her hands and stare down on it. "I thought this was lost." She stared down on it, amazed at how something so modern could be so aged but so well preserved, and felt her heart swell from the images of her long lost friends rising up to meet her again. It was nothing more than a photograph. One that she had convinced them all to take, a group poitrait so to say, and one that she had thought had been lost forever somewhere along the road in the middle of the Japanese wilderness. She remembered the moment as if it were yesterday.

"InuYasha! Stop that scowling and get down here!" Kagome stood, looking up into the tree were the han'yō sat, stomping her foot in frustration. The boy sneered down on her and shook his head. All the others were already grouped together, Sango stood, a pretty little smile on her face, with her boomerang to her left, Kirara on her shoulder, Shippo by her right standing proud and smiling, even Miroku was behaving, a thoughtful smirk played as his eyes were darting towards Sango more than the camera, and was standing directly left of the exterminator with the kitsune before him, his staff held in a relaxed state within the crook of his right elbow, arms crossed and not in any trouble. All that were left was InuYasha and Kagome herself. Her face contorted into an irritated glare and she finally had enough, turning away from the tree and placing her arms on her hip. "Sit!" He came crashing down from the treetop, landing hard against the ground and then jumping up to yell at her. She turned to him and grabbed his right sleeve, pulling him towards the group and smiling as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, back towards Miroku and facing the camera. Kaede was always a clever woman and had took the picture at that moment, not wasting anymore time. The others relaxed and Kagome released InuYasha without thinking, going to retrieve her camera from the elder miko. It was only until after they had been developed that Kagome saw the cute little expression on the han'yō's face. He had gone rather still and a small blush played across his face, showing his obvious embarrassment. It wasn't picture perfect but it was indeed the most perfect picture.

"Miroku had kept that for years. He said he found it on the ground one time while he was hanging in the back like he usually did. It probably fell out of you pack." Shippō's voice broke her memory and she smiled up at him, clutching the picture to her chest.

"Thank you so much." Sesshōmaru made an odd sort of choking noise at this and both Kagome and Shippō turned to stare at him with odd stares, he was behaving strangely. Kagome rolled her eyes at his obviously jealous behavior when the waiter came to get Shippō's order, bringing her and Sesshōmaru's meal. She ate in between talking with her kitsune friend, they laughed over old memories, and talked about the parts of their lives the other had missed, and discussed the future. It turned out that Shippō ran a large publishing company. Kagome was very impressed by this and listened to how he had built the company from the ground up and was now a major driving force in the publication of written materials made by those who were not of the human nature. Most of his clients were yōkai and Kagome had to wonder just how many of her favorite authors fell into this category.

Kagome turned to the waiter as he brought Shippō's meal and took her own plate. "Do you have a dessert menu?" He nodded and pulled one out of his apron and she glanced at it, scanning the items. "Oh! I want the strawberry cheesecake! Can I?" She looked up to find that the yōkai she was talking to was now gone. Somewhere between her own meal's disappearance and Shippō's meal's arrival Sesshōmaru had slipped out, leaving a large bill on the table next to his empty plate and no other sign that he had been there. A sinking feeling crept up on Kagome and she had to fight the swell of tears that tried to escape. Normally she would have been angry but she knew this was more than just his leaving her during a meal. Setting the menu down and giving a little sigh she jumped slightly when Shippō spoke again.

"You can have whatever you want. If you want two desserts, you can have them!" He had noticed her discomfort at the departure of Sesshōmaru. It didn't mean that he liked it. In fact, he absolutely hated it. Sure, the inu was well known in yōkai society, financially stable, and would be there until the end of time but that didn't mean he was the choice for Kagome. She was delicate and emotional. Therefore she required a partner, a companion, who would support her dreams and give her comfort when things did not go as they should. She was passionate and driven. Thus she would need someone who would push her when she was being stubborn and soothe her when her temper flared. Above all she was hurt. Her own past had created such a scar deep in her soul and InuYasha was the one who had created the deepest mark. Sesshōmaru's relation to InuYasha and inability to provide her what she truly needed seemed to disqualify him before he even started in Shippō's mind. What threw the whole theory askew was that Sesshōmaru had always been keenly interested in any conversation which involved Kagome from the beginning. He knew that the taiyōkai respected the girl greatly but even Miroku had once asked him why it seemed Sesshōmaru had other motives. The monk had even gone so far as to tell him that he felt that perhaps the inu had no idea of his own feelings and therefore would never really know that he had always been interested in Kagome. It had taken the kitsune a long time to understand just what his friend meant by this but now the thought only sent the hairs at the back of his neck standing.

Nobody else had believed him! They all thought it was a childish folly to wait for her and in the end he had felt pressured under the guideance of Rin to choose a mate and reproduce. It was true that Hiroko had looked eerily like Kagome in many ways. Just as legend said, he had fallen for her the very day he met her. Certainly his feelings had formed over time, at first he merely loved her as any young man would love a beautiful girl who was friendly and cared for them but over time that care blossomed and he felt himself trying to become more impressive. Several times he had attempted to gain the attentions of other females, hoping to guague just how masculine he appeared to them and often he would be pleasantly surprised at the outcome. Yet Kagome could do nothing more but treat him like a child and he would feel a pain in his heart at this thought. Of course, the entire thought had to be kept to himself for his entire life and unfortunately for him only one person knew his secret. Now that one person seemed to be an unforeseen competitor. Shippō frowned slightly as he watched Kagome glance up at the vacated chair where Sesshōmaru had sat, fork in her mouth to place a bite of her cake between her rosy lips. He looked away suddenly, feeling such a mix of emotions at just the sight of her in this moment. What could he do now? It was apparent that, like before, he would never gain her attentions over the inu brothers. She loved him, he was sure of that, but in what way was still in question.

When she had finished her dessert he paid for the entire meal and they both stood, walking towards the entrance in a moment of odd silence. Once outside he turned to her and smiled, offering his arm which she took with a little giggle. "Would you care to go to my favorite park? It's such a lovely evening." His other arm opened out, arm gesturing towards the clear night sky, and Kagome's gaze followed before she nodded. As they walked through the entrance to the park, which was a few blocks from the restaurant, Kagome felt a shift in the energy around her. The whole landscape was breathtaking and she turned to Shippō, ready to thank him for showing her this when her mouth fell open in shock. There next to her was no longer the old man that she had seen earlier. Now she saw a male kitsune, about her height, with a golden tint to his fur. Long copper colored hair trailed down to his mid-back and was tied back at the nape of his neck. He was lithe and obviously a good runner and he had, of course, the most startling emerald eyes. None of these, however, were the most amazing features that she saw. His tail, it had changed dramatically! In place of the bushy little tail he had had while she had known him he now had five sleek and well kept golden tails which were nearly half again as tall as he was.

"You've grown so much, Shippō!" He blushed a little at this and nodded but couldn't help feeling a little bothered. She acted like he was her kid brother or something! Irritation crawled beneath his skin and he forced himself to not outwardly react. It wasn't her fault. He couldn't blame her. They walked through the park, he explaining that it was one of the few safe places in the entire city that yōkai could display themselves freely. Both sat on a bench by a small pond and he watched as her eyes once again took in the entire scenery. "It's so beautiful here. Thank you for showing me this." He nodded and smiled at her, glad to have mad her happy.

Kagome sat there for a while, just looking around at the beautiful park. She was happy that she had finally met up with Shippō again and was sure that there was much they had to talk about. So why did she feel guilty for being here with him? Her gaze traveled up to the sky, recognizing a few constellations before coming to rest on the moon, a large crescent moon. Looking over at Shippō she smiled and reached out, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "You're going, aren't you?" He asked her and she felt a tear trail down her face, wondering at her own sanity. Hadn't she become so angry with Sesshōmaru over not helping her find the kitsune? Now she was going to leave her friend just to run to him? She pulled away but he pulled her back in, tightening the hold he had on her and then she felt his lips, resting gently on her forehead. "You have to follow the path that will lead you to happiness. A woman I loved very much taught me that, long ago."

"Hiroko?" He laughed a little and she felt him shake his head slightly.

"No. A beautiful miko from the future named Kagome." Then he let her go and she found herself alone on the cold stone bench, heart twisting painfully. She really did love Shippō but she could never love him like she did... her breath caught in her throat. She had been ready to say Sesshōmaru's name so easily! Looking back up at the moon in the sky she sighed and wiped at the tears that ran down her face with her right hand. Apparently she had said her goodbyes to InuYasha without ever knowing it. Standing on shaky legs she turned towards the direction of the entrance to the park and then, without another thought, ran from the beautiful landscape.

In the shadows a not-so-young kitsune male watched her go, feeling his own tears burn down his face. He had known nothing would happen between them, nothing that he hoped for, at least. Kagome had never been available to him, her heart was always on someone else and he had to accept that she would merely be there as a friend and, apparently, a distant progeny from his union with Horiko. How ironic. The fates seemed to laugh at them all.


	47. Chapter FortySeven

Chapter Forty-Seven: Realizing the Truth

Sesshōmaru knew it was pointless to be angry.

He just couldn't help it.

Kagome had completely forgotten that he existed in just a few moments! How could she do that? He couldn't do that to her! A growl rose up in his chest and he released it, loud and clear, not caring who heard. This was getting out of hand. Where had all the control in the situation gone? A young little welp, just a child of a kitsune, was all it took to draw her away. He lay back against his bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping to bore holes in it with his anger. What was worse in this whole scenario? That Kagome had been so attentive of the kitsune that he felt left behind?

Or that he cared?

His fists clenched tightly. He needed something to kill, or at the very least something to smash into the ground. Never before had he wished Jaken were around still like he did in that moment. Even, dare he admit it; InuYasha would be a good reprieve from his troubling thoughts. After all, why should he care? Why should it matter to him that she wanted to spend time with the boy? It couldn't possibly bother him that she was so engrossed in their conversation that she could only spare glances of annoyance at him. That would be completely ridiculous! He shifted on the bed, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes, trying to calm his body down. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him to get up and go back to get her. She belonged to him! At this thought his golden eyes shot open to stare at the ceiling once more. When did she start belonging to him? His brow furrowed in thought and he considered every possible moment. Through the times his mind danced about every second he had spent with her that he could remember, trying to find this sense of possession.

center /center 

It was raining. Pouring in sheets and here she stood, scantily clad in that little getup that she liked to wear. He watched her for a few moments, watching the miko that was believed to be her predecessor and the han'yō boy she loved in their conspiracy. Her body shivered from the cold and he stepped up behind her when she let out a gasp and he reached up to cup her mouth with his hand. He pulled her body close to his, pressing it against him and felt a shift in himself. His own body reacted to hers of its own nature, of course, but what was the most amazing was the deep regret he felt. She shouldn't have been here for this. The warm tears that escaped her eyes ran down his hand and he fought not to shiver in response. The other woman screamed. Kagome turned towards him then, bringing her left hand up to bite on her own fist in an attempt to keep herself from screaming. The sound of a falling body echoed in his mind and he knew that his brother had succumbed to his yōkai rage and was no longer sane. For a moment he thought to leave but then glanced down on the young female there in his grasp and felt something in him demand full attention. She could not be harmed. She deserved better than to die by the hands of her han'yō lover. Without another thought he pushed away from her as he drew Tōkijin and ran into the clearing, growling out possessively.

He immediately attacked and the boy turned to growl in response, jumping at him with his claws ready for the strike. Surprisingly, InuYasha was much stronger than he should have been and also quite a bit faster than Sesshōmaru had predicted. He felt the claws of his younger sibling slice through his hand and gave an instinctive yelp at the sensation of the torn flesh, letting the sword drop. It would not do to miscalculate again and keeping the sword would only hinder him more with one of his hands out of use. They circled the clearing for a few moments before Sesshōmaru found his moment to strike when InuYasha passed the area where Kagome was and stopped, turning his head to sniff in her direction. He jumped the boy, wrapping his hands around his head and twisting forcefully. The bones in his neck were still delicate as he had not been yōkai for long and they cracked.

Sesshōmaru stood there for a few moments, looking around at the mess when he noticed the Tessaiga sitting in the ground, stabbed down into it very much like the time back in his father's tomb. Walking over to it he reached out to grasp it, hoping to take it with him. It wouldn't do to leave something like this just sitting around for anybody to take. His hand seared from the magical barrier on the sword and he hissed in annoyance, letting out a growl of frustration before another attempt. Then she stumbled through the foliage and into the clearing, watching as he tried again and the barrier sparked sending a flash of light through the area. While she took a better look around he gave it another shot only to fail and resign himself to waiting for his hand to heal from the wounds inflicted. She finally turned to him and spoke. "Why did you do that? We could have stopped him!"

He ignored her for a moment, reaching out to try and grasp the sword again but to no avail. Did she really think that anyone could have convinced the boy not to do what he had done? "You believe that to be true because you are foolish. InuYasha would only do what he wanted and he had wanted to become a demon. I merely waited until he was one to kill him instead of removing the Tessaiga from his possession while still a han'yō. You should thank me for being so considerate."

He, of course, was speaking of putting the boy out of his misery before he could kill her.

She, of course, did not take it this way.

"Considerate? What is wrong with you?" She marched over to the sword and picked it up, giving him a glare before thrusting it out towards him. "Here! This is what you want, isn't it? Well take it! You can have it!"

His gaze lifted to meet her tear filled cornflower gaze and as his fingers wrapped around her own to close around the hilt of Tessaiga he felt an emotion he had never truly felt before, empathy. The painful sear of the barrier began to course through his hand but he refused to release her now, not until he had explained himself. "This Sesshōmaru never meant for you to be present." He watched as some sort of thought dawned on her and she looked at him with a new emotion, one he couldn't place but one he had never wished for so much since. In that moment his grip around hers tightened and his fingers, for the first time his own fingers closed around the hilt of Tessaiga without being burned. He raised an eyebrow at her and then looked down at the sword for a moment, curious. Apparently there was a little known factor about the sword that had not been explained to either InuYasha or himself. Something Kagome had done had given him permission to weild the blade.

"How did they get the Shikon? I wished upon it already."

He did not look back at her. "I found the dead priestess in my lands searching. Apparently the jewel, every time it is wished upon, will go to a new miko to be carried until it is passed on. She conned the young miko into giving her the jewel based on her reputation and brought it to InuYasha."

Kagome nodded and wiped at the hair that had clung to her face, knowing that in this pouring rain she would probably get a cold. "Thank you for telling me." She bowed her head a little and then turned away to run off but stopped when he spoke again.

"A debt repaid, little miko." He watched the emotions flash across her face and then turned away from her, giving her the out she needed to leave. Once she was gone he turned back towards the direction she had gone.

center /center 

Kagome ran to the curbside, hailing a taxi and jumping in, giving the driver directions to Sesshōmaru's apartment. She leaned back in the seat and looked out on the darkened world as they drove through it, wondering just how she had come to this point. When had she really fallen in love with him? She wasn't really sure. What she did know is that it was time to give up on ever expecting him to understand her completely. In truth, nobody could understand her better than he already did except perhaps Shippō.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the taxi stopping before the door to the apartment building and Kagome paid the man before running to the door. She knocked slowly first. No answer. Another knock, a little fiercer than before, still nothing and she felt all sanity leave her. Her fist started pounding on the door as tears began to fall anew. "Sesshōmaru? Sesshōmaru!" What if he wasn't home? What could she do? Just as her thoughts began to take a turn for the worst she felt the door shift and open sending her falling into him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, holding her for a while. Neither said anything as she sobbed and when she finally calmed he closed the door behind her and took her in.


	48. Chapter FortyEight

Chapter Forty-Eight: To Repair a Pair of Broken Hearts

Sōta stepped into the kitchen and watched her cook. This was probably one of the reasons he had chosen the wife he had, he couldn't have a woman who couldn't find her way around a kitchen. Yet, no woman would ever be able to cook like the woman who stood before him, his mother. "Hi mama." She jumped and turned to him, eyes wide, running up to wrap her arms around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sōta! Where have you been? You've had me worried sick!" He nodded at her and then smiled.

"Well, I wanted to marry Miyoko but I had to convince her. That meant doing something a little abnormal. I spent the money from my college fund and took her on a trip to Hawaii. It was really beautiful there, mama! We got married right there on the beach. I'd wanted to go up to the volcano but the chair wouldn't really go well." His mother's eyes widened in shock at the word volcano and he laughed a little. "Anyway, we're home now. I just wanted to tell you that because I knew you'd be worried."

She nodded and then smiled a little, turning back to her cooking. "So, what else did you come here to tell me?"

It amazed him how intuitive his mother could be. He sat next to the table and gave a sigh. "You might want to sit down."

center /center 

He had been surprised, of course, to find her tumbling into his arms when he had gone to the doorway to tell whoever it was to leave. Their knocking had woken him from his dream-like memory and he was in no mood to deal with visitors today.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" He was angry, had the kitsune hurt her in some way?

She laughed a little and shook her head against his chest before lifting it up to look at him, reaching out to trace her fingers against his jawline. His eyes widened slightly as she leaned up, closing her own eyes as she pressed her lips against his. Was she completely insane? They had not only been in several arguments lately but she had essentially called off their engagement by giving him the ring back. Wasn't it space she wanted? Didn't she need time to mend her broken heart? He was totally confused. Kagome pulled back and smiled up at him. "Sesshōmaru just let it go."

Sesshōmaru looked down on her and then nodded to her before leaning down to capture her widened smile with his own lips, tightening his arms around her and pulling her towards him.

After a few moments he released her only to grasp her hand and pull her into the bedroom. A blush immeditately crept onto her face and she felt her legs turn to lead. What was he thinking? He sat her down on the bed and then walked over to a small dresser where he fiddled around before returning to her and kneeling down before her. Lifting her hand he slid the little ring back onto its finger and then patted that hand with a look that said all was as it should be again. She lowered her head for a moment, ashamed at the idea that he would try to take advantage of her, and then leaned forward to wrap her arms around him. "Sesshōmaru?"

"Yes?"

"Would you drive me home?"

center /center 

Toki sat across from Miyoko in her sister's small kitchen and watched as the tears streamed down her face. This was certainly a mess. Her brother-in-law Sōta was at his mother's giving her the news and so it was up to her to stay with her emotionally distraught sibling and try to patch her back together. It was just amazing how events turned. First there was a moody Sesshōmaru now a moody Miyoko. Perhaps they were all going insane. It was certainly a possibility.

"Oh Toki I don't know what I'm going to do!" The raven haired witch wailed and Toki couldn't help letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes at the melodramatic act of the woman. There really wasn't much she i could /i do. "I mean, it was all so sudden! No plans or anything and, and… well, now look at me!" Miyoko thrust her face into her hands for another bout of sobs and Toki couldn't help but feel relieved. With mascara and foundation and who knows what else oozing down her face from the tears and the well of nasty snot that had gathered at her nose, her sister was not a sight she wished to behold.

Finally after another loud cry Toki had enough and let out an irritated growl. "Oh shut up already! You're such a dramatic baby! Everything will be fine. You've lived hundreds of years; I think you can handle this!" She stood to walk into the kitchen and sighed. It really was a total mess now. Miyoko had never wanted this but apparently fate had other plans for her.

center /center 

Kagome entered her home to the sound of her mother's wailing and immediately ran into the kitchen only to find her mother seated at the table and her brother next to her, trying to console her. "What happened?" She asked as she went to sit on the other side of her mother.

Sōta blushed and lowered his gaze but her mother turned to look at her and pulled her in for an embrace. "Oh Kagome, its absolutely wonderful news! I'm just so upset with your brother for not having a proper wedding and all. I don't have much left in your lives before you'll both be moving out from me and then what? Couldn't you give me some more memories?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mother and looked over at her brother, hoping for some form of desciphering.

He coughed a little and then his hands were fidgeting, the way he usually does when he's nervous. "Uhm, well you know that Miyoko and I eloped and all. Oh and thanks for taking care of Buyo for me." Kagome glared at him and he got this hint to stop stalling, giving a weak laugh. "Yeah, so, er how do you feel about becoming an aunt?"

Kagome blinked. Say what?


	49. Chapter FortyNine

Chapter Forty-Nine: Goodbye, My Love

It was amazing how things worked. Kagome smiled up into the night at the giant tree which had followed her entire life. She just couldn't get over how everyone's life seemed to weave into another's so intricately that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Turning the light a few candles she had set before her as well as a stick of incense she had to rethink over those last words. Yes, this was a time for endings and beginnings.

But where they started or where they ended was not up to any of them.

Lowering her head in a short prayer she closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything but one thought. InuYasha.

"Please forgive me. I haven't taken the time to mourn you before because my heart wouldn't allow me to accept what my mind already knew to be true. I know that you never meant to hurt me or anyone else. I hope that wherever you are you are happy and don't allow the mistakes of the past to cloud your judgement any longer." She laughed a little at that and smiled. "We both had to learn that lesson, didn't we?"

She lowered her voice and gave a small sigh. "I did love you; with all my heart I loved you! Just know that my choices now and in the future have no affect on that. I will always cherish every moment we spent together." Lifting her head to stare up into the night sky she smiled and felt a tear trail down her cheek. "And every time someone tells a dog to sit I'll have to laugh at who we were and who we've become."

For many hours she sat there, talking to him and telling him everything and nothing all at once. Giving herself over to the truth that was his death. InuYasha was no longer in her life and she had to accept that. After a while her mother came up to her, kneeling next to her and smiling.

"It's okay to be sad, sweetheart."

Kagome nodded, trying to wipe the tears as quickly as they came, and leaned into her mother's shoulder for comfort. "How did things get this complicated?"

Her mother laughed at this and ran her hand over Kagome's hair. "My child, life has always been this complicated. You just never noticed before."

center /center 

Sesshōmaru sat in his lawyer's office, his partner and the man's wife sitting next to him. They both were staring at him with shocked expressions. "Are you absolutely certain you want to do this?" Nakamura asked after swallowing hard and trying to school his face into some semblance of normalcy.

Toki sat there for a moment, memories of how her sister had said she really hadn't ever known the taiyōkai racing through her mind. Had she been right? Was Sesshōmaru really so impulsive? The inu nodded and she felt herself go numb. It was true! He really was! All this time she was so certain that he had everything planned from the beginning that nothing escaped him other than an eliusive raven haired miko and yet here he was proving that very idea wrong.

"Of course, why would it be brought up if I wasn't certain?"

The couple squirmed and nodded their agreement, Nakamura pulling out some fresh sheets of paper and Toki going to get the camera ready.

center /center 

center b One Month Later /b /center 

"Leave me alone! I'm pregnant not high! I can walk just fine!" Miyoko screamed at a nervous Shippō who was trying to help her into her place in the small asile. He released her hands at once, leaving her next to her laughing husband and then turning to walk down the aisle and out of the main chapel at once. Everyone quieted and shuffled into their places as Sesshōmaru took his place at the front of the room. Music began and everyone marched forward, parting to take their places at either side.

Sesshōmaru merely watched in entire boredom. He had been asked what sort of wedding he wanted and to which he replied that it didn't matter. Stupid celebrations were long forgotten in a lifetime as long as his and he was sure that this would be no exception someday. What really mattered was Kagome's happiness. Unfortunately she was completely indecisive on the matter and so Toki had taken over and planned the entire wedding; A western style one, but a wedding nonetheless.

Kagome walked up the aisle, led by Shippō. That was her one request. She chose who she wanted to bring her up the aisle. It wasn't a choice Sesshōmaru cared for but he figured that it was fine so long as she didn't suddenly stop and say "Hey! Why don't I just marry you instead?" He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. These were entirely ridiculous thoughts. He wasn't sure why but he was feeling entirely nervous about the whole idea of getting wed.

The great lord Sesshōmaru, taiyōkai of the western lands and heir to the great inu bloodline… had cold feet.


	50. Chapter Fifty!

Chapter Fifty: Be My Bride, Kagome

Kagome groaned as she rubbed her stomach to try and stop the butterflies that danced around within her. Today was the day. Today she would be married. It was nothing like she had expected in her childhood.

Looking up at Shippō she smiled and took his hand. He was in "old man" form right now, but that was entirely suitable considering that most believed him to be some older relative this way. If they only knew how right they were! He slowly led her out of the room and down to stand before the doors, ready to walk down the aisle. Walk down the aisle… it sounded so terrifying, like going down the gangplank or jumping out of an airplane. She looked around at the large crowd of people.

Her girlfriends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were sitting nearest to her, waving and smiling approvingly of her choice of husband, they had even managed to drag Hojo there. Then there was Minoru and his family. Jin, Sachi, Instructor Nakajima, her grandfather, her mother, they were all there. Finally her eyes landed on a pair of golden ones which seemed to have been staring at her the entire time and as she felt herself begin to move down the aisle she couldn't draw her gaze away from his.

"I do." It was all she could remember of the entire ceremony other than his eyes. The next she knew they were swept away and at the reception, crammed together among a mountain of gifts. She blinked and turned to her mother who nodded and handed her a package which she immidately turned and gave to Sesshōmaru. "Before we open anything else I want you to open this."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding and tearing open the wrappings to find a rather unscathed looking leather bound book. The room went silent as he sat there staring at it and Kagome felt a little nervous at his reaction. "You were keeping this the entire time?" She nodded slowly and he lowered the book to his lap, flipping open the cover to reveal the first page.

_It is surely amazing that I have not taken up the task of writing my thoughts before._

Yes, it surely was amazing how events unfolded.

Sesshōmaru closed the book and turned to her, pulling her close and smirking as she gave a squeak of surprise as he kissed her gently. "Thank you, Kagome, but there is no greater gift than you, my lovely bride." She blushed and the crowd applauded before he leaned in to kiss her again.

**The End**

_Oh my. I did it. I really finished…. does a happy dance Yes, I know this was a really short chapter but I wanted it that way. Sorry if it was disappointing. Hey! At least no one died this time… well, except for all the people in the past… anyway, I brought them back! Most of them… yeah, well… it was a happy ending!_


End file.
